


Remembering Normal

by WwwsBryce



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 할 조던은 완벽하게 보통의 알파이고, 절대로 게이가아니다. 전혀. 그러니까, 아주 조금도 말이다. 다만 딱 한번 그가...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembering Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494842) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



 

 

그가 빌어먹을 셔츠를 벗지 않을 수만 있었어도, 인생은 존나 간단했을 것이다.

그러나 물론, 그는 참지 않았다. 왜냐하면 도킹 구역은 좆같이 더웠고, 재블린 내부는 그보다도 20도가 더 높았고, 그들은 벌써 두 시간을 거기서 작업 중이었고, 가벼운 수리가 될 것처럼 보였던 게 사실은 하루 종일의 골칫거리인 것으로 밝혀졌기 때문이다. “그거…그거 좀 줘봐…구부러진 뭐시기,” 그는 제어판 아래에서 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다. 땀이 눈을 찌르기 시작하고 있었다.

“구부러진 뭐시기?” 브루스가 말했고, 할은 이를 갈았다.

“뭘 말하는 건지 알잖아. 내가 용어를 모른다고 고소라도 하시든가. 젠장할, 이 전선은 도대체가ㅡ기다려봐,” 그가 말했고, 그리고는 어느새 브루스가 제어판 아래에 그와 함께 쭈그려 앉아, 그가 다른 쪽을 납땜할 동안 그의 앞에 늘어진 전선을 치워 붙들고 있었다. “좋아, 내가 보기엔 된 것 같아. 적어도 저 부분은 말이야.”

“음,” 브루스가 끙 소리를 냈고, 몸을 일으켜 재블린의 제어반 위에 놓인 노트북으로 돌아갔다. “속단하진 말라고. 내가 회로를 먼저 테스트해보지.” 할은 키보드를 빠르게 두드리는 소리를 들을 수 있었다.

“우린 그냥 다른 방법을 써볼 수도 있어,” 할이 말했다. “내가 아마도 47시간 전에 제안했던 것처럼 말이야. 하지만 네가 쉬운 길을 택하는 일은 결코 없겠지.”

브루스는 불분명한 소리를 중얼거렸고, 할은 다시 한번 눈가를 문질러 땀을 닦아냈다. 그저 여기에 공기 조절장치를 달아 작동시킬 수만 있다면, 나머지 작업은 그렇게까지 나쁘진 않을 것이다. 그러나 그는 공기가 전혀 통하지 않는 이 금속 통에, 배트맨과 함께 갇혀있다. 이런 식이라면 내일 어느 때쯤 서로의 목에 알렌 렌치를 박은 그들의 몸뚱이를 리그가 발견하게 될 것이다. “좋아,” 할은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “원래의 쟁점으로 돌아갈게. 만약 우리가 감마와 제타 회로를 연결할 수 있다면, 우린 거지 같은 엡실론 회로를 우회할 수 있을지도 몰라.”

“그건 좋은 생각이군,” 브루스가 말했다, “이 다음 우리가 재블린을 띄울 때 가장 가까운 항성의 방사능에 의해 튀겨지는 걸 아무도 개의치 않는다면 말이지ㅡ그저 네가 전체 진단을 돌리기엔 너무 게을렀기 때문에 말이야. 만약 갑작스럽게 불타는 죽음과 나 사이에 단 하나의 쉴드만이 존재한다면, 난 부디 그게 네 작업 윤리가 아니기를 바라겠어.”

“넌 진짜 좆같아, 너도 알고 있지, 안 그래?”

다른 장비가 그의 손에 건네졌다. “구부러진 뭐시기,” 브루스가 말했다.

한동안 그들은 침묵 속에 작업을 계속했다. 어떻게 브루스가 땀에 흠뻑 젖지 않을 수 있는 건지, 할은 조금도 알 수 없었다. 적어도 그는 수트 차림은 아니었다; 두 사람 모두 이 작업 날에 티셔츠와 청바지 차림으로 나타날 만큼 현명했다. 그러나 할이 땀에 절은 늪지대의 악마인 반면에, 브루스는 여전히 아침에 그랬던 것처럼 보송보송하게 갓 세탁을 끝낸 것처럼 보였다. 재블린의 닫힌 공기가 톡 쏘는 알파-냄새로 빽빽하고 매캐해서 할의 목이 꽉 막혔다. 그건 물론, 거의가 할 자신의 냄새였는데, 왜냐하면 하루 종일 제어판 아래 쭈그리고 있었던 사람은 바로 그였기 때문이다ㅡ그가 그러겠다고 고집을 부렸었다, 다른 빌어먹을 누구도 그의 전투기를 이곳 저곳 손대지 않기를 바랐기 때문이다.

“ _네_ 전투기라,” 브루스가 말했다.

“내 말이 그 말이야. 난 파일럿 자리에 앉고, 그건 그녀가 내 전투기라는 뜻이지.”

“내가 어느 모로 보아도 너만큼이나 이 전투기를 잘 조종할 수 있다는 걸 제대로 기억하고 있을 텐데. 그러니 그 건방진 엉덩이는 저리 치우고ㅡ”

“오, 오, 잠깐만 좀 닥쳐봐, 네가 씨발 뭐라고? 난 빌어먹을 테스트 파일럿인데, 여기서 건방진 게 나란 말이야? 어디 나랑 맞대결을 벌여보시지, 이 DIY 조종사야. 네가 어떤 유튜브 영상들로 배웠든 간에, 미합중국 공군이 널 아주 제대로 상대해줄 거라고 완전히 확신하거든, 그리고ㅡ” 머리 위의 금속 튜브가 헐겁게 비틀렸고 그들을 향해 데일 정도로 뜨거운 증기를 뿜어댔다.

“씨발!” 할은 고함을 질렀다. “내 전투기!”

그는 그걸 차단하기 위해 패널 아래로 뛰어들었다. 그 동안 브루스는 펄쩍 뛰어 올라 파이프를 다시 제자리에 위치시키기 위해 씨름했고 손을 구워버릴 듯한 증기 속에서 벨브를 꽉 조였다. 그리고는 그들은 프로그램을 업그레이드 할 수 있을 만큼 전투기를 순조로운 상태로 만들기 위해 다음 한 시간을 보내야 했다. 그러니 어쩌면 그들은 지난 몇 달 동안 정기검진을 아주 조금, 어물쩍 미뤄왔을지도 모른다.

이제 할은 앉은 자리에서 허리를 쭉 폈다. 그리고 물론 그의 계산이 틀려, 그의 머리가 제어판의 강철 테두리에 세게 부딪혔다. “아우,” 그는 힘없이 중얼거렸다.

“머저리.”

할은 아래에서 빠져 나와 렌치를 한쪽으로 휙 던졌다. 그는 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 셔츠를 몸에서 잡아 빼 아무렇게나 뭉쳤다. “여기에 빌어먹을 환풍기 같은걸 달지 않으면 난 죽어버릴 거야,” 그는 말했다.

브루스가 그를 묘하게 쳐다보고 있었다. 화가 난 것은 아니었다, 정말로; 할에게 그건 멍청한 소리라고 지적하려는 것도 아니었다. 그저…묘하게. 브루스의 턱 선의 팽팽한 근육이 움찔거렸다. “일에 집중해,” 그는 말했지만, 그렇게 말할 때 할을 쳐다보지 않았다.

“그래 그래,” 할은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “여기서 키보드를 두드리는 건 너고, 저 아래에서 따갑게 엉덩이를 문지르는 건 나지.”

“바꾸고 싶어?”

“아니, 난 바꾸고 싶지 않아.”

“내가 배선을 제대로 다루지 못할 거라고 생각해서? 아니면 내가 지금 하고 있는 컴퓨터 조작을 네가 사실 이해하지 못했기 때문에?”

할은 땀에 절은 셔츠를 주워 브루스에게 집어 던졌다. 다음 순간, 그의 등이 쾅 하고 금속 격벽을 내리쳤다. 브루스가 그를 꼼짝 못하게 내리누른 채, 그의 얼굴은 할에게서 고작 몇 인치 떨어져 있었다. “뭐야 씨발,” 할은 가까스로 말했고, 그리고는 그의 뇌는 어떤 말도 생각해낼 수 없었다. 왜냐하면 그는 브루스가 셔츠 때문에 화가 났고 그저 예민하게 군다고 생각했는데, 그는 화가 난 것처럼 보이지 않았기 때문이다. 그는 그저 거기에 서서, 할을 재블린의 벽에 그대로 짓누르고 있었고, 할은 그를 쉽게 밀쳐낼 수 있다. 그럴 수 있다. 왜 그러지 않고 있는 거지?

브루스는…아무 짓도 하지 않았다. 손가락이 더 세게 파고들지도 않았고, 아무 짓도 하지 않은 채 그저 할을 쳐다보기만 했다. 그리고 그는…숨을 들이 마시고 있었다. 아주 깊이 들이마셨다. 그가 폐로 공기를 빨아들일 때 코가 벌름거렸다ㅡ마치 이 꽉 막힌 금속 통에 가득 찬 알파-악취가 전혀 메스껍지 않다는 듯이. 마치 그걸로도 충분치 않다는 듯이. 마치 그가…오.

오.

할은 물론, 알파 퀴어들을 본 적이 있다. 그는 그들이 어떤지 알고 있다; 모든 알파가 그걸 알고 있다. 위험한, 통제되지 않은 공격성, 차갑고 계산적인 눈. 그리고 그는 고등학교 보건 시간에 그다지 집중하지 않았을진 모르지만, 그들이 틀어준 영상을 지금도 눈앞에 떠올릴 수 있었다: 어두운 골목, 어떤 위험도 예상치 못한 알파가 길을 걸으며 휘파람을 불고, 쓰레기통 뒤에 도사린 채 덮칠 순간을 기다리며 군침을 삼키는 알파 퀴어의 위협적인 으르렁거림을 알아차리지 못한다. 그림자 너머에서 으르렁거리는 거대한 형체가 순진한 알파를 덮치고, 그를 벽돌 벽으로 집어 던져 포효하며 남자의 옷을 잡아뜯기 시작한다. 화면이 얼어붙고, 다음 글자들이 떠오른다: _자신에게 이런 일이 일어나지 않도록 하세요._

현실은 보건 수업 영상들과 얼마나 다른지 우습기도 하다.

할은 입을 열고 말하려 했다: _들어봐, 난 기분 상하지 않았어, 우린 괜찮아. 하지만 이건 정말로 내 취향이 아니니까, 당장 내 앞에서 꺼져_. 당장이라도, 그는 그렇게 말할 것이었다.

당장이라도.

브루스는 마주친 시선을 피하지 않고 있었다. 문득 그에게 오래 전 그 보건 시간, 친구 로리의 비음 섞인 목소리가 들리는 것 같았다: _내 친구 하나가 그러는데 그들은 눈을 들여다본대ㅡ그게 그들이 상대방을 취하는 방법인 거지. 그들이 최면을 건다고 하더라고_. 선생님이 인내심을 갖고 한숨을 내쉬었다. _아니, Mr.하트넬, 그건 미신이야. 고정관념은 해로워ㅡ그게 이런 사람들의 진정한 위험으로부터 네 눈을 가릴 수도 있거든._

보건 시간에, 그들은 학생들의 형질에 따라 교실을 따로 분류했었다ㅡ학생들이 어떤 난처함 없이도 이런 질문들을 던질 수 있게끔 말이다. 이제서야 할은 자신이 그때 몇 가지 질문을 좀 더 했어야 했다는 걸 깨달았다. 그가 잠을 자느라 놓친 영상들이 더 있었나?

그는 자신이 브루스의 결박을 풀 수 있다는 걸 알고 있고, 브루스도 그가 그럴 수 있다는 걸 알고 있다. 이건 깨지기 위해 만들어진 결박이었다. 물론, 사람을 벽에 대고 붙잡아두는 것의 일부는 신체의 무게이다; 그저 손아귀의 힘이 전부가 아닌 것이다. 그리고 브루스의 무게가 그를 누르고 있다. 그들의 냄새가 섞여 날카로운 자극에 할이 코를 찡긋거렸다. 그러나 브루스의 몸이 그를 누르고 있다. 자신보다 체격이 좀 더 큰, 단단한 근육질의, 결점 없는 브루스의 몸이. 그리고 할의 성기는 그 보건 시간 영상들을 보지 못한 것이 명백했다ㅡ왜냐하면 그의 성기가 그를 짓누르는 몸에, 그 온기와 무게와 압박에 반응하고 있었기 때문이다.

브루스의 입술이 그의 입술 위로 숙여졌다. 아주 천천히. 그에게 시간을 주면서ㅡ마치 그가 할에게 이 결박에서 벗어날 시간을 줬던 것처럼. 그는 브루스에게 당장 떨어지라고 말할 것이다. 지금이 적절한 때다. “난 게이가 아냐,” 그는 말했지만, 그건 속삭임에 좀 더 가깝게 튀어나왔다.

“그건 그만두라는 말과는 다른데,” 브루스가 지적했다.

그건 사실이다, 안 그런가? 남자는 일리가 있다.

“그냥…알려주는 거야,” 할이 웅얼거렸다.

“음,” 브루스가 말했다. 그리고는 할의 입술 위에 입술이 닿았다. 그저 입술만. 혀는 말고. 그건 현명하다, 그렇지 않은가. 혀는 향이 머무는 곳이다, 날카롭고 독특한 알파의 향. 만약 알파가 다른 알파의 입 속에 그걸 밀어 넣는다면, 알파는 자신보다 상대방의 향을 더 강하게 맛볼 것이고, 그럼 기껏해야 입에 대고 헛구역질을 하게 될 뿐이다. 이건 그저 브루스의 입술과, 느릿하게 허릿짓하는 브루스의 골반이 전부다. 씨발, 할은 점점 발기하고 있었다. 아주, 아주 단단하게.

브루스의 입술이 그의 목덜미를 떠돌다, 멈춰서서 그를 핥았다. 할은 아주 순간의 축축함을, 그리고는 진하고 질척하게 끄는 혀를 느낄 수 있었다. 브루스가 그의 땀을 핥고 있었다. 브루스가 거기에 발정하고 있었다. 그리고 그것, 바로 거기였다. 바로 그것에 할의 성기가 점점 팽창하는 것이었다. 브루스가 발정한다는 생각, 브루스가 그에게 발정한다는 생각. 브루스가 핥고 있는 것은 그의 향이었다, _그의_ 맛이었다. 브루스는 원한 것은 그의 맛이었다.

할은 브루스의 뒷머리를 움켜쥐고 입술을 다시 끌어당겼고, 이번에 브루스의 입 속에 혀를 밀어 넣은 것은 그였다. 브루스가 으르렁거렸다. 으르렁거리며 할의 머리카락을 역시 세게 움켜쥐었고, 그의 혀로 할의 혀를 밀어내면서 그들의 혀가 서로 얽혀 미끄러졌다. 브루스의 입술이 탐욕스럽게 그의 입술을 삼켰다. 할은 헛구역질이 올라오려는 감각과 싸웠다. 심호흡을 하며 다스리려고 애썼다.

한 손이, 그의 성기의 윤곽을 따라 문지르고 있었다. 할은 그에게 공간을 주기 위해 다리를 조금 벌렸다. 그 손은 해야 할 일을 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 할의 가슴 속에 순간의 패닉이 스쳤고, 그러자 브루스의 입술이 떨어졌다. 그 믿을 수 없을 만큼 아름다운 눈동자가 다시 그의 눈을 향해, 그를 지켜보고 있었다. 뭔가를 판단하고 재보듯이 이리저리 움직였다.

그 손이 그의 지퍼를 열었다. 그 크고 따뜻한 손이 이제 그의 청바지 안으로 뛰어들어, 그의 성기를 감쌌다. 브루스가 자신의 성기도 밖으로 꺼냈고 알파 냄새가 너무나 강해서, 그 머스크가 너무나 압도적이어서 할은 정말로 헛구역질을 했다. 브루스는 그저 부드러운 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그들의 성기가 맞닿게 했다. 할은 그 열기에 신음을 흘렸다. 그건 그가 이론적으로는 알고 있던 것이었다ㅡ성적으로 흥분한 알파 성기의 어마어마한 열기는 오메가나 베타의 열기와는 비교도 되지 않는다. 그러나 그걸 알고 있는 것과, 번들거리는 슈퍼-열기가 그 모든 단단함과 뜨거움으로 그에게 직접 눌리는 걸 느끼는 것은 전혀 달랐다.

브루스가 그에게 대고 허릿짓을 하고 있었다. 두꺼운 팔뚝이 그의 목에 감겼고 강인한 손가락들이 그의 엉덩이를 쥐어짰고 그에게 문질러지는 열기는 그가 감당할 수 있는 것을 거의 넘어서는 수준이었다. 한 번에 받아들이기엔 너무 지나친 감각이었다. “나ㅡ난 쌀 거 같아,” 그는 가까스로 내뱉었고, “알아,” 브루스가 귓가에 으르렁거렸다.

때때로 고등학교 보건 시간의 그 영상들이 그를 흥분시키기도 했다. 왜냐하면 그 영상들은, 책임감 있는 어린 알파가 되는 법과 자신의 성적 취향을 인식하는 법을 가르친다는 명목 하에 온갖 것들을 보여주기 때문이다ㅡ”책임감 있는 젊은 남성과 여성,” 그게 그들이 사용한 문구였다. 그러나 그 영상들은 남학생 사교 파티에서 꿈틀거리는 어린 오메가가 당황한 알파에게 몸을 비비는 것 같은걸 보여주며, 무엇이 알파의 “책임 있는” 선택인지에 관한 다양한 선택지들을 일러준다. 그리고 그 교실의 모든 알파 하나하나가 이미 한참 전에 나머지 영상에 집중을 잃은 채 그 오메가에게 좆을 박는 환상에 빠져 있었다. 가끔 할은 수업 후에 한발을 빼기 위해 화장실로 급하게 달려갔고, 그 화장실의 모든 칸에서 똑같은 일이 벌어지고 있음을 알고 있었다. 그는 열중한 희미한 숨소리들을 들을 수 있었고, 날카롭고 메스꺼운 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다.

한번은, 고등학교 2학년 때, 그는 옆 칸에 들어가있는 게 한 사람 이상이라는 걸 말해주는 소리들을 들었다. 그는 문의 갈라진 틈새에 눈을 갖다 댔고, 로리가 멜라니 트레이노의 안에 그의 성기를 넣고 있는 것을 보았다. 멜라니 역시 알파였다. 그들은 낮은 소리로 으르렁거렸고, 입을 벌린 채 헐떡였다. 로리가 그녀의 음핵을 거칠게 비비고 있었고, 그녀의 한쪽 다리는 변기 위에 올려진 채 로리가 그녀의 뒤에서 허릿짓을 하고 있었다. 비위를 잘 맞춘다면 알파 여성은 그녀의 여성기에 좆을 넣을 수 있게 해주기도 하는데, 로리는 아주 제대로 그녀를 기쁘게 해줬던 게 틀림 없었다. 왜냐하면 할은 로리가 그녀의 안에 그대로 사정하면서 그의 성기가 고동치는 것을 볼 수 있었기 때문이다. 그는 멜라니 역시 사정해 로리의 손가락을 뒤덮은 그녀의 점액이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 것을 지켜봤다. 그는 로리가 사정할 때 그 얼굴에 떠오른 소리 없이 일그러진 표정을 지금도 눈앞에 그릴 수 있었다. 할은 그에게 단 한번도 그 일에 관해 물어본 적 없었다. 로리는 언제나 퀴어들을 조롱하곤 했다.

“씨발,” 할이 헐떡였다. “아 씨발.” 그는 사정할 때 굳이 소리를 참지 않았다. 그의 목덜미에 닿은 입술이 살결을 너무나 세게 빨아들였고, 그 고통은 거의 기분 좋게까지 느껴졌다. 할의 무릎이 꺾였다. 브루스도 사정을 했는지는 알 수조차 없었다. 그는 벽에 기댄 채 공기를 들이마시려고 애썼다.

“흥미롭군,” 목소리가 그의 귓가에 속삭였다. 그리고는 그도 느꼈다ㅡ그의 노팅이 시작되는 달콤한 욱신거림.

“씨발,” 그는 다시 한 번 말했다. 그는 단 한번도 이런 일을 겪어본 적이 없었다. 그 누구도 절대로 이런 일을 겪지 않는다.

“쉬이이,” 브루스가 말했다. “괜찮아.” 성기의 뿌리에서, 그 은은하고 달콤한 고동이 시작되었고 그건 그의 노팅을 멈출 수 없다는 걸 뜻했다. 그리고는ㅡ오 그리고는ㅡ

“씨발!” 그는 그러나 다시 한 번 비명을 질렀다, 왜냐하면 그게 전부였기 때문이다, 지금 그의 모든 어휘력은 그게 전부였다. 브루스의 손가락들이 그의 노트knot를 찾았고, 브루스의 손가락들이 그의 노트knot를 마사지하듯 문질렀다.

“무슨 일이지 조던,” 그의 귓가에 즐거워하는 따뜻한 목소리가 말했다. “한번도 노트knot를 문질러진 적이 없어?”

할의 손가락이 그 넓은 등을 파고들었다. 브루스가 하고 있는 게 뭐든 간에, 그는 묘사할 수조차 없었다. 할의 노팅이 이루어지는 그 긴 시간 동안, 저 불가능하리만치 능숙한 손가락들이 그를 미치게 만드는 손놀림으로 다정하게, 느릿하게 그를 어루만졌고, 할은 자신의 신음이 흐느낌에 더 가까워졌다는 것에 겁이 났다ㅡ마치 그의 머리가 감각에 터져버린 것만 같았다, 마치 그의 모든 신경이 끊어진 것만 같았다.

그는 누군가의 안이 아닌 다른 어느 곳에서도 노팅한 적이 절대로 없었다ㅡ그게 가능하다는 것조차도 사실 알지 못했었다, 적어도 포르노 밖에서는ㅡ포르노의 노팅은 어차피 전부 조작된 것일 테니 말이다. 핸드잡 이후에, 혹은 이렇게 성기를 비빈 후에 노팅한다고? 말이 되는 소리를 좀. 따라서 그는 정말로 노트knot를 문질러진 적이 단 한번도 없다ㅡ그의 몸에서 가장 민감한 부위에 가해지는 _손가락들의_ 표현할 수 없는 압력을 느껴본 적이 단 한번도 없다. 그리고 그는 자신이 소리를 지르고 있음을 알고 있다, 자신이 몸을 떨고 있음을 알고 있다, 자신이 브루스의 등을 손가락으로 파고들며 애원하고 있음을 알고 있다.

“그만 놔줘,” 브루스가 중얼거렸다. “괜찮아.” 할의 고개가 뒤로 젖혀졌고, 그의 입술이 공기를 마시기 위해 헐떡였고, 마치 그의 안에서부터 천천히 끄집어내지듯이, 그의 노트를 부풀게 했던 미끌미끌하고 투명한 점액이 느릿하게, 아주 느릿하게 떨어지기 시작했다ㅡ황홀한 고통과 함께, 그의 성기 끝에서.

“신이시여ㅡ씨발ㅡ난ㅡ오 _빌어먹을_ ㅡ”

그건 마치 두 번째 오르가즘 같았지만, 훨씬 강력하고 깊었고, 그는 이런 것에 대해 전혀 알지 못했었다. 노팅이 끝나갈 때 사정할 수 있다고 허풍을 치는 알파들도 있긴 했지만, 할은 절대로 그걸 믿지 않았었다. 보통 노팅은 그저 나른하고 기분 좋은 감각일 뿐이다. 그러나 브루스의 손가락이 그의 미끈한 점액을 천천히 쥐어짠 것에는 어떤 나른함도, 어떤 기분 좋음도 없었다. 재블린의 바닥에, 그가 흘린 정액 옆에 그 액체가 온통 튀어 뒤덮고 있었다.

“씨발,” 마지막 전율이 몸을 훑자 그는 헐떡였다. 브루스가 그를 벽에 기댈 수 있게 붙들고 있었다. 브루스는 그의 정액과 점액으로 더럽혀진 손을 들어 입가로 가져갔고, 눈을 감은 채, 그걸 핥았다. 그건 할이 평생 동안 본 것 중 가장 역겨운 짓이었다. 브루스의 성기는 이미 그의 청바지 속으로 들어가 있었다. 할은 그가 사정을 했는지 하지 않았는지 조차도 확신할 수 없었다. 할이 정신을 차리려고 고군분투할 동안, 재블린에는 오직 그의 요란하고 거친 숨소리만이 가득했다.

“오늘 작업은 이걸로 충분한 것 같군,” 브루스가 말했다. 그는 몸을 숙여 바닥에 아무렇게나 구겨진 할의 셔츠를 집어 들었고, 거기에 엉망인 손을 닦았다. 그가 셔츠를 휙 던지자, 할은 반사적으로 그걸 받아 쥐었다.

“개자식,” 할이 간신히 내뱉었고, 브루스는 아까와 똑같은 부드러운 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 브루스가 재블린의 해치를 열어 화물 구역으로 발을 내디뎠다. 할은 그 자리에 서서, 한참을 아무것도 하지 못한 채 멍하니 있다가, 브루스가 그의 뒤로 굳이 해치 문을 닫지 않았으므로 어느 누구라도 돌아다니다가 그를 발견할 수 있다는 걸 깨달았다ㅡ셔츠도 없이, 벽에 기대 아무렇게나 팔다리를 늘어뜨린 채, 발목에 바지를 걸치고 성기를 덜렁거리며.

그건 브루스가 워치타워에서의 적절한 처신의 중요성을 강조할 때 의미한 것에는 아마도 해당하지 않을 것이다.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

다음날 할은 그들이 시작한 작업을 끝내기 위해 아침 일찍 재블린으로 갈 수도 있었다. 그는 오늘 아침 브루스가 그곳에 있을 수 없다는 사실을 알고 있었다ㅡ그가 고담에서 회의가 있다고 얘기했었기 때문이다. 따라서 만약 할이 그를 피하고 싶었다면, 아침 일찍 제타빔으로 워치타워에 올라가 나머지 작업을 혼자 끝낼 수도 있었다. 그건 간단한 해결책이었다.

그러나 그건 사실 책임감 있는 해결책은 아니라고 생각했다.

왜냐하면 그들은 앞으로도 함께 일할 것이고, 만약 그들 사이가 어색해진다면, 만약 그게 그들이 현장에서 함께 일하는 것에 영향을 끼칠 수도 있다면, 어떤 것도 그럴 가치가 없기 때문이다. 따라서 샤워를 하고 면도를 하고 알파 향 억제제를 아주 겹겹이 바르는 사이사이(어제 이걸 좀 덜 발랐던 걸까? 그게 실수였나?), 할은 브루스에게 무슨 말을 해야 할지 저울질 했다.

 _브루스_ , 그는 말할 것이다. _우리 사이의 공기를 좀 정화하자고._ 아니, 그건 형편없는 비유다. _브루스. 얘기 좀 해._ 아니, 이건 너무 감정적이고. 마치 할이 그들이 무슨 관계라도 된다고 생각하는 것처럼 들린다. 그들은 물론, 관계가 있긴 한데, 그러나 그건 친구 같은 종류의 관계이다. 그건…뭐, 어쩌면 _친구는_ 좀 왜곡일지도 모른다. 그들은 동료다. 직장동료. 동맹군. 그래, 그 단어다. 동맹군. 동지. 전우.

 _브루스, 난 그저 우리 사이가 괜찮다는 걸 확실히 하고 싶었어_ , 그렇게 말할 수도 있을 것이다. _내가 어떤 식으로든 널 평가하지 않는다는 걸 네가 알아주길 바랄 뿐이야._

“축하해,” 그는 거울 속 그에게 말했다. “너 아주 울트라 찌질이 병신새끼처럼 들린다. 훌륭하네.”

_브루스, 어제 일어난 일, 난 그게 우리가 함께 일하는 걸 망치지 않았으면 해. 그리고 적어도 난, 그걸 우리만의 비밀로 남겨둔 채 넘어갈 수 있어._

그거다. 바로 그거다. 딱 적절한 어조다. 브루스의 비밀을 누구에게도 발설하지 않을 것이라는 약속과 함께, 견고한 친절함까지. 그는 면도기로 싱크대 한 켠을 톡톡 두드렸고 잠깐 동안 생각에 골똘해 서있었다. 브루스의 비밀. 그러나 짐작건대 그게 아닐 것이다, 안 그런가? 리그의 다른 사람들도 알고 있지 않을까? 브루스는 그게…수치스럽다는 듯이 행동하지 않았으니 말이다. 만약 클락도 알고 있다면? 클락이 알고 있나? 할은 그 생각들을 잘 연결 지을 수 없었다ㅡ언제나 차분한 권위를 발산하는, 언제나 자신이 통제권을 쥐고 있다는 걸 알고 있는 브루스, 그리고 어떤 지나친 성욕을 통제하지 못하는 알파 퀴어인 브루스. _호르몬의 과잉_ 이라고, 아주 오래 전 교과서에 쓰여있었다. _사회화와 정상적인 삶에 중대한 영향을 끼치는 정신 장애._ 글쎄. 그 점에서 교과서는 틀리지 않았지만, 리그의 어느 누구도 사실 정상은 아니다, 그렇지 않은가?

그가 느지막이 워치타워에 도착했을 때에서야 처음으로, 브루스가 거기에 없을지도 모른다는 생각이 떠올랐다. 사실, 그럴 가능성이 가장 높았다ㅡ그가 할을 어느 정도 피할 가능성 말이다. 그건 차라리 안심이었다. 아닌가? 그래야 하지 않나?

그는 여기서 브루스를 만나지 않을 것이라고 너무나 확신해서, 재블린의 해치를 열고 브루스가 이미 진단 제어반 앞에 서있는 것을 발견했을 때, 깜짝 놀랐다. 깜짝 놀라고…실망하지 않았다. 전혀 실망하지 않았다.

“브루스,” 그는 말했다ㅡ준비한 말을 꺼내기 위한 분위기를 조성해줄 사무적인 상냥함을 담아, 딱 적절한 어조로 입을 열었다.

“와서 이것 좀 봐봐,” 브루스가 인상을 쓰고 말했다. 그는 한번씩 제어반을 흘깃거리며 노트북 화면을 뚫어져라 바라보고 있었다. “보여?”

“이게 뭐…오. 이런, 씨발.”

“적절한 표현이야.”

“알았어,” 할이 말했다. “알았어, 우린 이걸 바로잡을 수 있어. 아니 아니, 이건 좋아, 우린 할 수 있어. 여기 람다-9 회로 보여? 저 지점을 우리가 우회한다면?”

브루스의 찡그림이 더 깊어졌고, 그는 화면을 주의 깊게 살폈다. “그건 이론적으로는 완벽해,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 기계 공학적 측면에선, 그다지. 저 회로는 아래쪽 좌측 유압식 실린더 패널 뒤에 있어. 네가 거기 안전하게 접근하려면, 난 이 프로그램의 거의 모든 외관을 변경해야만 돼. 젠장. 그 작업에만 몇 시간이 걸릴 거야.” 그는 눈을 감은 채 이마를 문질렀고, 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 아주 피곤해 보였고, 그의 머릿속엔 재블린이나 할, 혹은 어제 그들 사이에 있었던 일 같은 것 말고도 백만 가지 것들이 들어있는 것 같았다. 그는 평소와 조금도 다르지 않았고, 할은 문득 자신이 말하고자 계획했던 것들이 민망해졌다.

“넌 지쳤어,” 할이 말했다. “괜찮으면 우린 이걸 내일 해도 돼. 아니면 어이, 내가 프로그램 변경을 한 번 찔러봐 주길 원해? 나도 할 수 있을 거라고. 네가 하는 것 보다는 좀 더 시간이 걸리겠지만, 결과는 같을 거야.”

“아니 난 네가 어떤 것도 ‘찔러 보길’ 원하지 않아,” 브루스가 노트북을 할에게서 멀리 떨어뜨리며, 짜증스럽게 말했다. “이건 정교한 기술이야, 네 싸구려 아파트의 물 새는 수도꼭지가 아니라고.”

“좋아, 뭐든 간에. 친절하게 굴어서 정말 미안하게 됐네.”

“우리가 이만 여기서 벗어나 진짜 우리 일을 할 수 있게끔 네 작업이나 제대로 끝내주면 그게 친절한 거야.”

“아니, 어제 네가 움켜줬던 좆의 주인한테 적어도 예의를 좀 지킬 품위를 갖추는 게 친절한 거겠지.”

“오 빌어먹을 신이시여. 네가 의미 있는 행위와 기분전환용 좆질 정도는 구분할 수 있을 거라고 믿을게. 난 이러고 있을 시간이 없어.”

“네가ㅡ무슨 소리야, 네가 이러고 있을 _시간이_ 없다니? 뭐야, 내가 무슨 너와 나 사이에 어떤 망상이라도 하는 줄ㅡ오 제기랄, 난 당장 이 자리에서 토해버릴 거야, 너 이 거만한 자기밖에 모르는 새ㄲㅡ”

“그래서 오늘 여기에 온 거 아니었나?”

“내가 무슨 _뭐라고_?”

어떻게 된 일인지 브루스는 할이 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 가까이에 서있었다. 언제 이렇게 가까워진 거지? 그는 뭐라고 말을 해야 한다. 무슨 말이든지. 이건 그가 계획했던 대로 흘러가지 않고 있었다. 이건 계획과는 한참 동떨어졌다. “긴 오후가 될 텐데,” 브루스가 말했고, 그의 목소리에서 낮고 위협적인 뭔가가 할의 머리털을 곤두서게 했다. “어쩌면 그전에 우리가 해결해야 할 한두 가지 문제가 있는 모양이지.”

할은 얼어붙었다. 지금이 바로 그가 아까 연습했던 것들을 말할 완벽한 타이밍이다. 지금이 바로 그걸 말해야만 하는 순간이다. “브루스,” 그는 입을 열었지만, 그건 의도했던 대로 튀어나오지 않았다. 그건…다르게 들렸다.

“쉬이이,” 브루스가 마치 말을 달래듯이 말했고, 그건 할을 그저 화가 나게만 만들었다. 그는 브루스의 손을 쳐냈지만 브루스는 느릿하게 히죽거릴 뿐이었고, 그리고는 할을 벽으로 거칠게 밀쳤고, 아니 씨발 아니, 또 이럴 수는 없다. 할은 그를 강하게 밀어냈고, 이제 반대편 벽에 브루스를 누르고 있는 건 그였다.

“좋아,” 브루스가 부드럽게 말했다. “이제 날 어쩔 셈이야?”

“그래, 난…사실 모르겠어,” 할은 말했다.

“그러시겠지,” 브루스는 말했다. “하지만 난 알아.” 그리고 그는 할의 손목을 쥐고, 끌어당겼다. 재블린의 후편으로 그 모든 길을 앞서 걸으며, 그를 끌어당겼다. 뒤쪽의 작은 침실, 침대 칸으로. 그는 할을 침대에 밀쳤고, 그의 위에 올라탔다. 할은 그러지 않으려고 애썼지만, 몸을 떨고 있었다. 그의 사지가 전부 떨리고 있었고, 멈출 수 없었다.

브루스가 얼어붙었다. 조심스럽게, 그는 할을 가두고 있던 다리를 치워 그를 자유롭게 해줬다. 그는 할의 옆에 나란히 누웠다. “내가 널 아프게 하지 않을 거라는 건 알고 있겠지,” 그는 말했고, 어쩐지 그의 목소리는 좀 다르게 들렸다. 할은 고개를 끄덕였다.

“내가 그만두길 바라?”

“아니,” 할은 말했다. 브루스는 그저 거기 누워 그를 바라보고 있었고, 할은 그 시선을 마주했다. 떨림이 차차 가라앉고 있었다, 조금은. 브루스가 옷을 벗기 시작했다ㅡ셔츠를 구석으로 휙 던지고, 바지를 벗기 위해 침대에서 일어나, 벌거벗기 시작했다. 완벽하게 벌거벗었다. 브루스의 가슴팍에 마지막으로 샤워실에서 봤을 때에는 없었던 흉터가 있었다ㅡ생각해보면 그건 제법 오래 전이긴 하다. 흉터는 깊고 아물지 않았고, 그 형태는 크고 명확했다. “신이시여,” 할이 그걸 뚫어져라 바라보며 속삭였다.

“쉬이이,” 브루스가 다시 한번 말했다.

”나한테 쉬쉬거리지 좀 마. 나한테 빌어먹을 쉬쉬거리지 좀 말래? 빌어먹게 짜증난다고.”

브루스의 웃음소리는 낮고 따뜻했다. 그의 손은 이제 할의 옷에 닿아있었다. “넌 말이 너무 많아,” 브루스가 말했다. 그의 손이 할의 셔츠를 걷어 올렸고, 머리 위로 잡아당겼다. 그 비범한 손이 이젠 그의 청바지에 가있었다. 그들은 침대에 누워있고, 모든 것이 어제와는 다르게 느껴졌다. 어쩐지 훨씬 더 신중했다. 그러나 그를 바라보는 브루스의 눈빛은 어제와 똑같았다.

브루스의 손이 브리프 위로 그의 중심을 감쌌다. 할은 자신도 뭔가를 해야 할 것 같았지만, 가만히 누워 누군가에게 몸을 맡기고 있는 것이 왠지 기분 좋았다. 좋은 것 이상이었다. 브루스가 다시 그의 위에 올라탔고, 느릿하게 앞뒤로 허리를 움직였다ㅡ그저 천천히 부드럽게만. 할은 여전히 속옷을 입고 있었고, 그와 브루스의 성기 사이에 따뜻한 옷감이 끌리는 건 어쩐지 그를 좀 더 안심시켰다.

그건 좀 우스웠다ㅡ다른 알파와 이렇게나 가까이에서 사적인 행위를 하며 그가 느끼는 것들 말이다. 그는 많은 남성들과 섹스했지만 그들은 전부 오메가였고, 한 둘은 어쩌면 베타였을 것이다. 지금 그에게 문질러지고 있는 것은 백 퍼센트 거대한 알파의 성기였다, 그건 빌어먹게 확실했다. 알파의 묵직한 고환. 근육질의 등과 팔뚝ㅡ다른 남성들한테 근육이 없다는 건 아니지만, 바위처럼 단단한 알파의 근육은 그저…달랐다. 낭창낭창하지 않다. 할은 손을 뻗어 그 고환들을 직접 느꼈다ㅡ손바닥 위의 무게감을 느꼈다. 브루스는 움직임을 멈추고, 할의 손을 지켜봤다. 할은 여전히 브루스가 어제 사정을 했는지 알아내지 못했다. 그는 어제 좀 병신 같았지만, 그땐 정말로 뭐가 어떻게 되가는 건지 알지 못했었다. 오늘은 좀 더 주의를 기울일 수 있을 것이다.

브루스의 손이 그와 똑같이 움직이며, 그를 더듬었다. 할의 성기는 이제 완전히 발기해있었다. 브루스의 선단은 조금 젖어있었다. 오직 알파의 성기만이 그렇게 될 수 있다. 머뭇거리며 할은 손가락 끝으로 그 점액을 조금 훔쳐냈다. 브루스가 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 잠깐 동안 그는 그걸 맛보는 것을 고민했지만 그건 분명 그가 헛구역질을 하게 만들 것이다, 그도 그 정도는 안다. 그럼 브루스는 다시 웃음을 터뜨릴 것이다.

브루스가 그들의 성기를 한 손에 쥐고 다시 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 할은 자신의 고개가 뒤로 젖혀지게 내버려뒀다, 그 감각에 휩쓸리게 내버려뒀다. “씨발, 어떻게 이렇게 잘하는 거야,” 그는 신음처럼 중얼거렸다.

“연습이지.”

그의 사타구니를 문지르는 브루스의 허릿짓은 어제보다 훨씬 느렸고, 브루스는 그에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 브루스의 손이 그의 어깨를 내리눌렀다. “어디 한번 말해봐,” 브루스가 말하고 있었다. “오늘 아침 정확히 몇 겹의 향 억제제를 발랐지?”

“나ㅡ난 그러지 않ㅡ”

“뭐가 두려웠던 거야, 조던?”

“이거.”

“음.” 브루스가 그의 귓가로 몸을 숙였다. “똑똑한 남자로군,” 그는 속삭였다. 그의 입술이 어제와 똑같은 행동을 하고 있었다ㅡ그의 귀 바로 아래쪽을 핥고 있었다. 그는 향을 찾으려 하고 있었다. 그 혀가 목의 움푹 파인 부분을 지나, 턱 아래까지 이동했다. 브루스의 성기가 그를 압박하고 있고, 할은 그 열기를 느낄 수 있었다. 브루스의 입술이 그의 입술을 스쳤다. 브루스의 손가락들이 멍이 들 만큼 세게 그를 움켜쥐고 있었다. 할은 거기에 이렇게까지 흥분해서는 안됐다.

“어서,” 할이 으르렁거렸고, 브루스의 엉덩이를 쥐고 더 꽉 끌어당겼다.

“용감해지자는 건가, 우리. 네가 야생적이라고 생각하는 모양이지, 그렇지 않나. 언젠가 어느 작고 예쁜 오메가에게 네가 알파를 따먹은 이야기로 감명을 주겠지. 넌 달아오르는 격정적인 이야기들을 꾸며내겠지만, 진실은 말하지 않을 거야. 네가 어찌나 강렬하게 사정했는지 노팅까지 해버렸다는 이야기는 절대 하지 않을 거야, 안 그런가.”

“닥쳐,” 할이 헐떡였다.

“닥치게 만들 계획은 있고?”

할은 그들의 몸을 굴려 브루스의 위에 올라탔다. 그는 브루스의 양팔을 붙들고 머리 위로 올려, 손목을 쥐고 그를 꼼짝 못하게 했다. 브루스의 눈 속에서 뭔가가 더 어두워졌다, 굶주린 뭔가가. 할은 브루스의 입술을 깨물었다. 그의 혀를 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 브루스가 그에게 마주 입을 맞췄다, 아주 깊이. _기분전환용 좆질_. 그는 이게 브루스에겐 얼마나 시시한 일일지 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다, 브루스가 잠자리에서 언제나 하는 일들에 대해 생각하지 않으려고 애썼다. 그가 그걸 함께 하는 사람들. 할은 브루스가 그들 중 누구도 떠올리지 못하게 만들어줄 것이다.

그는 한 손으로 브리프를 벗어 내렸고, 브루스의 시선이 그를 훑는 것을 지켜봤다. 그의 엉덩이에 놓인 브루스의 손이 살을 파고들었다. 브루스가 다시 그들의 위치를 뒤집었고, 이번에 그는 진심으로 허리를 움직였다. “어젠 널 위한 거였어,” 브루스가 그의 귓가에 대고 말했다. “그리고 이건 나를 위한 거야. 그러니까 얌전히 있어.”

“안돼,” 할은 헐떡였다.

“ _얌전히 있으라고_ 했어.” 그의 머리카락을 움켜쥔 손이 그의 목을 뒤로 홱 젖혔다. 브루스가 그에게 추삽질을 하고 있었다, 그의 좆을 범하고 있었다. 희미하게 그르렁거리는 소리와 함께 그에게 사타구니를 비비고 있었다. 할은 브루스의 다리에 그의 다리를 얽었고, 그에게 문질러지는 믿을 수 없는 열기에, 그의 허릿짓에 맞춰 움직였다.

“싸지마,” 브루스가 말했다.

“난ㅡ난 안ㄷㅡ내ㅡ씨발ㅡ”

“참으라고 했어.” 브루스가 거칠게 허리를 움직였다. 할은 거기에 흐느끼고만 싶었다ㅡ그는 뭔가를 박아야만 했다, 그의 성기가 좆같이 아팠다, 그러나 이 문질러지는 감각이 그를 점점 끝으로 밀어붙이고 있었다. 그의 입술도 뭔가를 맛보길 원했지만, 공기 중엔 오직 알파의 머스크뿐이었다ㅡ오직 브루스의 피부의 톡 쏘는 매캐한 향뿐이었다. 상관없었다, 당장 뭔가를 핥지 않으면 죽어버릴 것이었다. 그는 브루스의 목덜미를 핥았고, 올라오는 헛구역질과 싸웠고, 그 감각을 물리치기 위해 목덜미를 세게 깨물었다.

“빌어먹을, _깨물지 마_ ,” 브루스가 으르렁거렸다. “알파에게 좆질을 하고 싶으면, 첫 번째 규칙부터 배워: 깨무는 건 없어.”

“이제 말이 많은 건 누군지 좀 보시지.”

브루스가 한 팔로 그의 허리를 감싸 그의 온 몸을 더 가까이 끌어당겼고, 얼굴을 할의 목덜미에 묻었다. 그는 거칠게 허리를 움직였고, 할은 낮게 그르렁거리는 신음을 듣고 브루스가 사정하고 있음을 알았다. 거기까지였다ㅡ할의 성기가 펄쩍 뛰었고 정액을 쏟아내며 경련했다. 재블린 내부의 산소를 전부 빨아 마셔서, 할은 공기가 모자랐다. 이게 이렇게까지 강렬하게 사정할 일 일리가 없었다. 브루스의 오르가즘은 그저 영원처럼 지속됐다. 할은 브루스의 성기가 그에게 정액을 뿜어내면서 꾸준하게 퍼지는 열기를 느낄 수 있었다. 그 묵직한 고환이 그의 것에 눌리고 있었다. “씨발,” 브루스가 나직하게 헐떡였다. 할은 또 다른 전율이 브루스를 덮치는 것을 느낄 수 있었다ㅡ그들 사이에 뜨겁고 축축하게 흐르는 또 한번의 분출을 느낄 수 있었다. 할은 더 가까이, 더 세게 몸을 붙였다.

그는 노팅이 시작되는 달콤한 당김을 느꼈다. 그는 거기에 신음했다. 브루스의 손가락들이 그곳에 있었다, 마치 어제처럼. 그리고…그리고 다른 무언가도. 그는 느낄 수 있었다…그는 브루스의 노팅 역시 느낄 수 있었다. “오 씨발,” 그는 헐떡거렸다. “씨발.”

어제 그의 노트를 마사지하듯 문질렀던 브루스의 손가락들은 그가 평생 동안 단 한번도 느껴보지 못한 것이었지만, 그것조차도, 그 어떤 것도 다른 노트knot가 제 것을 누르는 감각에 그를 준비시킬 수는 없었다. 이건 마치 어마어마하게 달궈진 코어가 노트knot에 눌리는 것 같았다. 브루스의 능숙한 손가락들이 두 사람의 노트를 함께 만지고 있었다, 함께 누르고 있었다. 브루스가 그들의 노트knot를 한 손으로 감싸고, 할이 오메가의 꽉 조이는 통로 안에서 노팅할 때 조차도 느껴보지 못했던 강렬함으로 쥐어짰고, 그의 것에 문질러지는 노트knot의 감각은ㅡ

그는 눈을 감고 거기에 몸을 맡겼다, 몰아치는 감각의 파도에. 마치 처음 코카인에 손댔을 때와 같았다, 마치 처음으로 비행했을 때와 같았다. 그리고 그가 이해할 수 없는 것은, 다른 것들과 연결 지을 수 없는 것은, 그게 얼마나 다정한지였다. 브루스는 한 팔을 그의 목에 감아 그를 지탱해줬고, 노트knot를 어루만지는 브루스의 손은…애정 어리기까지 했다, 거의. 조금 전까지 격렬하게 핥고 빨아댔던 입술은 이제 그의 목덜미에 안정적인 숨을 내뱉고 있었다. 이건 마치 일반적인 노팅의 리듬 같았다ㅡ솟구치는 오르가즘, 노팅의 나른한 쾌감ㅡ그러나 어딘가 달랐다. 모든 볼륨이 최대치로 올려진 것처럼. 섹스는 날카로웠고, 이건ㅡ이건 완전히 다른 차원의 것이었다. 거의 지나치기까지 한 감각.

그는 어제처럼, 그의 노트knot가 분출할 때 절정에 달했다. 브루스는 그저 리드미컬하게 계속 쥐어짤 뿐이었고, 아마도 그 때문인지도 모른다, 그 리듬 때문인지도 모른다. 그가 노팅했을 때, 그건 언제나 누군가의 안에서였고, 그때의 쥐어짜는 감각, 달콤한 압박감은 한결같다ㅡ지금처럼 오르내리지 않는다. 이건 전혀 새로운 어휘의 감각이었다ㅡ그리고 그가 두 번째 오르가즘에 전율할 때, 자신이 목 안쪽에서부터 헐떡임과 울부짖음 사이의 아주 높은 소리를 냈다는 것을 알았다. 자신이 몸을 떤 것을 알았다. 그리고 마치 어제처럼, 첫 번째 오르가즘의 날카로운 폭발과는 다른 느릿한 파도가 그를 덮쳤다. 이건 그를 비틀어 쥐어짰고, 그의 뼈를 전부 발라냈고, 그의 존재를 지워버렸다.

“나한테 대체 무슨 짓거리를 한 거야,” 그는 척추가 사라진 것 마냥 침대에 아무렇게나 늘어진 채 가까스로 내뱉었다. 브루스는 그저 히죽거릴 뿐이었다.

“넌 그저 이런 노팅을 처음 겪어봐서 그래,” 그는 말했다. “이건 그런 효과를 부르곤 하지. 자, 일어나. 우린 할 일이 있어.”

할은 몽롱한 고개를 들었고 남자가 농담하는 것이 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. “망할,” 그는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 몸을 일으키려 고군분투했다. “좋아. 만약 내 눈이 여전히 감겨있는 것 때문에 내가 감전사고를 당한다면 그건 네 잘못이야.”

그는 그들 사이가 어색해질까 봐 걱정할 필요가 없었다. 왜냐하면 브루스는, 다른 평범한 사람들처럼 이런 일을 어색하게 만드는 장치 같은 건 갖고 있지 않은 것이 분명했기 때문이다. 브루스의 세상에선, 일이 이렇게 흘러가는 것이 완벽한 방식인 게 틀림없었다ㅡ한 순간 정신을 날려버릴 섹스를 하다가, 다음 순간 그런 섹스가 전혀 일어나지 않았다는 듯이 복잡한 공학적 문제를 함께 해결하는 것이다. 물론 할이 여기서 무슨 엄청난 감정적인 뭔가를 바라는 건 아니지만, 한편으로는 브루스가 아무렇지도 않게 아무 일도 없었다는 듯이 행동하는 것은 조금 모욕적이기도 했다. 브루스가 그걸 가장하는 것이 아니라고 할은 제법 확신했다.

“알았어,” 그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “알았다고. 람다-9 회로야, 내가 간다.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

따라서: 지금 해야 할 일이 조사라는 것은 명백했다.

그는 알파-퀴어 포르노를 찾아본 적이 단 한번도 없었다. 그가 뭣 하러 그랬겠는가? 그가 소모하는 포르노의 대부분은 꽤 일반적인 것이었다: 알파들이 발정기의 오메가에게 좆을 박거나(어째서인지 포르노 줄거리의 오메가들은 언제나 발정상태였는데, 분명 그들이 땀에 흠뻑 젖어 흐트러진 것처럼 보이게 만들기 위해 아마도 촬영 중간중간 물을 뿌렸을 것이다), 알파와 오메가의 과정을 돕는 적극적인 베타와의 쓰리썸. 그러나 이제 그는 마음속에 조사하고자 하는 목표를 갖고 있었고, 알파-퀴어들이 서로의 노트knot를 마사지하는걸 볼 수 있는 아마추어 영상들을 찾아 다니며 포르노 사이트의 수상한 귀퉁이에서 주말을 보냈다. 예전에는, 그건 마치 물감이 마르는걸 지켜보는 것 마냥, 골프 선수권 대회를 보는 것 마냥 지루했다. 이제 그건 빌어먹게 훨씬 흥미로워 보였다.

하지만 달아오르는 것과는 별개로(그리고 그래, 그건 그를 흥분시켰고, 그래, 그는 그걸 보는 동안 여러 번 그의 손 안에 사정했다) 어리둥절하기도 했다. 왜냐하면 분명 노팅은 그냥 섹스를 한다고 해서 매번 일어나는 일이 아니기 때문이다ㅡ그건 오직 삽입 시에만 일어난다. 그는 거기에 어떤 화학적인 작용이 있을 것이라고 꽤 확신한다ㅡ언젠가 교과서에서 읽은 것이었다. 저런 포르노를 보거나, 사람들이 섹스 없는 노팅에 대해 떠벌리는 것을 들을 때마다 그는 그게 거짓이라고 생각했었다. 노팅 자체가 거짓이라는 게 아니라, 노팅의 과정이 말이다. 아마도 그들은 삽입한 채 섹스를 하다가, 노팅이 시작되는 순간 좆을 잡아 뺐을 것이다ㅡ파트너는 끔찍하리만치 고통스럽겠지만, 확실히, 가능한 이야기다.

다만, 그에게 일어난 일은 그게 아니었다. 안 그런가?

브루스에게 문질러진 5분, 그리고 그는 노팅했다. 두 번을. 대체 그에게 무슨 빌어먹을 문제가 있는 거지?

그는 성기가 아려올 때까지 흔들었다. 그는 영상들 속에서, 사람들이 자신의 노트knot에 바이브레이터를 갖다 대는 것을 봤다. 그들이 너무 좋아서 고개를 젖히며 말 그대로 비명을 지르는 것을 봤고, 그들이 몸을 비틀며 탄성을 지르는 것을 봤고, 그들이 노트의 점액을 쏟아내며 몸을 떨어대는 것을 봤다ㅡ그들의 온 몸이 끊임없이 뿜어져 나오는 점액으로 뒤덮일 때까지. _오 신이시여, 오 씨발, 오 제발, 씨이이이이발_ , 그들은 신음하고 몸부림쳤고, 할에게 그건 더 이상 가짜처럼 보이지 않았다. 그는 그들이 어떤 느낌인지 정확히 알고 있고, 그들을 보는 것만으로도 손에 정액을 쏟았다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그 일은 그가 오아로부터 몇 주간의 외부 미션을 받기 전에 한 번 더 일어났다.

둘째 날 그들은 재블린의 배선 문제를 거의 다 해결했었고, 주말이 지난 후 그들이 다시 거기에 나타날 이유는 단 하나도 없었다. 그러나 어쨌든 할은 월요일에 재블린으로 갔다. 그는 일찌감치 가서, 기다렸다. 그는 생각하지 않았다, _대체 내가 뭔 짓거리를 하고 있는 거지_. 그는 그걸 조금도 생각하지 않았다. 만약 그가 틀렸다면, 브루스는 나타나지 않을 것이다. 그는 꽤 여러 가지 일에서 많은 것들을 틀렸었으므로, 브루스가 나타나지 않는다 해도 놀라지 않을 것이다. 그는 어떤 것도 기대하지 않는다.

그러나 잠시 후에, 브루스가 나타났다. 할은 재블린의 해치가 열리고 닫히는 쉭 소리를 들었다. 그는 브루스의 발소리를 들었다. 브루스는 그를 바라본채, 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 할은 마른침을 삼키고, 입술을 핥았다.

“난…우리가 점검을 돌려볼 수 있을 거라고 생각해서ㅡ이거ㅡ그ㅡ우리가 완벽하게 테스트를 끝내지 않은 게 떠올라서, 그니까ㅡ어…” 그의 말은 서서히 잦아들었다. 브루스가 여전히 그를 쳐다보기만 했기 때문이다. 그리고는 브루스의 얼굴에 다 알고 있다는 듯한 히죽거림이 떠올랐다ㅡ그저 아주 잠깐 입가가 씰룩했다. 그는 할에게로 걸어왔고, 할은 자신이 또 한번 벽에 기대고 있는 것을 발견했다ㅡ브루스는 아직 그에게 손도 대지 않았는데 말이다. 그는 다시 한번 마른침을 삼켰다.

“조사를 좀 해봤어,” 그는 말했다.

“그랬단 말이지.”

“네가 한 거ㅡ어떻게 하는지 알려줘.”

“왜, 하고 싶을 때마다 혼자 노트knot를 문지르게?”

“아니. 내가 네 노트knot를 문질러줄 수 있게.”

브루스가 거기에 멈칫했고, 무엇이 그 눈을 그늘지게 한 건지 할은 알 수 없었다. 이제 브루스에게 다가서는 것은 그였고, 그는 브루스의 등이 벽에 부딪힐 때까지 밀어붙였다ㅡ이제 좀 만족스러웠다. 그 히죽거림이 다시 돌아왔다. “무슨 일이지, 조던? 네가 알파라는걸 내가 잊을까 봐 겁나기라도 한 건가? 아니면 너 자신이 그걸 잊게 될까 봐 두렵나?”

“좆 까.”

브루스의 웃음은 낮고 위협적이었다. “스윗하트Sweetheart, 넌 거기에 대해 아무것도 모를걸.”

할은 몸을 기울였고 브루스가 했던 행동을 했다ㅡ브루스의 뒷머리를 움켜쥐고, 그의 목을 젖혀, 혀로 그 면도날같이 날카로운 턱선을 끈적하게 핥았다. “그런가,” 그는 속삭였다. “네가 어떻게 내 노팅을 이끌어냈는지 내가 모른다고 생각하는 모양이지. 네 구멍을 내 혀로 어떻게 풀어줘야 하는지, 내가 네 좆을 흔들어주며 네 안에 들어갈 수 있을 만큼 구멍이 젖도록 어떻게 널 준비시켜야 하는지, 네게 콕-링을 채워 내가 네 안에 씨를 뿌릴 동안 어떻게 널 한계까지 몰아붙여야 하는지 내가 모른다고 생각하는 모양이지. 그저 네가 제발 싸게 해달라고 간절히 바라게 만들기 위해서 말이야. 그 다음 넌 네 안에 노트knot를 품고 허리를 흔들어야 할거야ㅡ네가 사정하기 직전, 가장 쉽게 노팅을 받아들일 수 있는 그 순간, 가장 기분 좋게 느껴질 순간에. 그리고 난 내 노팅이 거의, 거의 끝나버릴 때까지도 네가 절정에 도달하지 못하게 할거야. 네가 노트knot를 품은 채 사정할 때, 너무 좋아서 잠깐 의식을 잃을 것만 같이 느끼게 만들어줄 수 있어. 그리고는 내가 네 안에서 빠져나올 동안 네 노트knot를 문질러줄 거야, 기분 좋고 편안하게. 내가 그걸 어떻게 해야 하는지 모른다고 생각하나.”

“이것 좀 보라지,” 브루스가 말했고, 지금 그의 목소리가 처음으로 조금 쉬어있는 건가? 아니면 할이 그냥 상상한 거였나? “잠자리 상대를 아주 제대로 꼬시겠는걸.”

할이 히죽거렸고, 브루스의 얼굴에 마주 떠오른 미소는 그가 여태껏 본 것 중 가장 진짜 미소에 가까운 것이었다. “그게 목표야,” 할이 말했다.

“그러니까, 상당한 수의 포르노를 찾아봤다고 받아들이면 되는 건가?”

“오 빌어먹을, 그래.”

그러나 할은 입만 살았다, 두 사람 다 그걸 알고 있다. 지금 그는 브루스에게 박으려는 게 아니고, 브루스도 그에게 박으려는 게 아니다ㅡ다만 어쩌면 그 제의가 있었을지도 모른다. 왜냐하면 그의 손가락이 할의 구멍을 스쳤기 때문이다ㅡ할이 예상했던 것보다는 조금 더 의도적으로. 하지만 그 손가락은 빠르게 이동했고, 그 순간은 없던 일인지도 모른다. 그러나 할은 사전 대책을 취했다ㅡ황홀해하는 오메가처럼 가만히 누워 브루스에게 모든걸 맡기는 것은 끝났다. 그는 똑같이 돌려줬다, 핥고 빨아들이고 거칠었다ㅡ브루스가 했던 것처럼. 그는 브루스를 아래에 가두고 그에게 허릿짓을 했고, 브루스는 으르렁거리거나 그를 집어 던지지 않았다ㅡ그저 짓궂게 씩 웃으며 말했다, “바로 그거야, 자,” 마치 지금까지 그걸 기다려왔다는 듯이.

그리고 결국, 이번에 그들의 노트knot를 한 손에 담은 것은 할이었다. 그들의 노트knot가 점액을 전부 흘리는 데에는 지난번보다 오래 걸렸지만, 할은 브루스가 그랬던 것처럼 손을 움직였다ㅡ자신의 눈도 뜰 수 없을 만큼의 쾌락은 잠시 덮어두고, 그걸 조금이라도 브루스에게 주기 위해 노력했다. 그는 절대로 자신이 브루스만큼이나 능숙하다는 착각에 빠지지 않았고, 아마도 브루스에게 이건 서툴고 충분하지 않았을 것이다ㅡ그는 자신이 꽤 여러 번 힘 조절에 실패했다는 걸 알았는데, 왜냐하면 그는 브루스가 아픔에 움찔하며 놀라는 것을 알아차렸기 때문이고, “미안, 미안,” 재빨리 힘을 조절했다. 그러나 그가 마침내 브루스의 노트knot를 흘려냈을 때, 그는 브루스가 길게 내뱉는 숨소리를 들었고, 그의 눈꺼풀이 희미하게 파르르 떨리는 것을 보았고, 자신이 그에게 그 쾌감을 줬다는 것을 알았다. 그건 정말로 기분 좋았고, 침대 위에서든 밖에서든 자신이 여태껏 느껴본 그 어떤 것보다도 좋게 느껴졌다.

“이제 어떻게 하는 건지 알려주지 그래,” 할이 노팅의 여운에 취해 게슴츠레한 눈으로 말했다.

“뭘?” 브루스는 이미 셔츠에 팔을 꿰고 있었다.

“우리가 그렇게 노팅하게 만드는 속임수 말이야.”

“속임수?”

“그래, 알잖아. 네가 그 실험실에 온갖 째깐한 것들을 갖고 있다는 걸 신만이 아시겠지ㅡ난 네가 뭔가를 제조했대도 놀라지 않을 거야. 나한텐 말해도 돼. 화학물질 같은걸 사용한 거지? 몸에 바른 건가?”

브루스는 셔츠를 다 입었지만, 그저 할에게 등을 보인 채 침대 가장자리에 걸터앉아있을 뿐이었다. 아마도 그는 이미 다른 생각에 빠져, 언제나처럼 할을 무시하는 것인지도 모른다. 그러나 그때 그가 몸을 돌려 할을 바라봤고 그의 얼굴에서 뭔가가 조금 이상했다, 동떨어진 것 같았다. 그는 뭔가를 말하려는 것 같았지만, 그리고는 다시 몸을 돌렸다.

“그니까, 기분 상해하지는 마,” 할은 말했다. “그게 싫다는 게 아냐. 양손으로 따봉이고, 열이면 열 또 할거라고. 그냥 그 비밀 제조법을 잃어버리지나 말라는 게 내가 하려는 말이야.”

브루스는 바지로 손을 뻗고 있었고, 그걸 입고는 신발에 발을 미끄러뜨렸다. “가지,” 그는 무뚝뚝하게 말했다. “여긴 재블린이지, 네 섹스 던전이 아니야. 우리가 여기 있는 한 할 일을 해야지.”

“그래,” 할은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “내가 어떻게 모를 수 있겠어. 45분간의 쾌락 뒤에는 당연히 6시간의 괴로움이 딸려오겠지. 불완전한 배선을 가진 게 어쩌면 우주선이 아니라 너일지도 모른다는 생각은 해본 적 없어?”

브루스는 콧방귀를 뀌었고, 그의 얼굴에 바지를 집어 던졌다. “일어나,” 그는 말했고, 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 재블린의 좁은 침실 문을 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

그 후에 그는 몇 주 동안의 외부 미션으로 소환 당했고, 그의 좆이라던가 브루스와의 이 기묘한 짓거리가 뭐든 간에 그걸 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 물론 한참 시간이 지난 후에, 이제와 돌아보면, 그게 자신에게 그렇게 아무렇지 않았다는 것 자체가 이상한 일이었다. 이 모든 게 훨씬 괴상했어야 맞는 거 아닌가? 좀 더 마음을 괴롭힌다거나? 그러나 그는 그저 어깨를 으쓱했고, 이걸 그와 그의 몸에 대해 자신이 알지 못했던 또 한가지일 뿐이라고 받아들였다ㅡ마치 그의 왼쪽 무릎 뒤에서 전에는 알지 못했던 사마귀를 발견한 것처럼 말이다.

어쩌면 정상적인 사람에겐 이 모든 게 기괴한 프릭 쇼freak show처럼 보일지도 모른다; 어쩌면 결국 자신도 정상이 아닌 것인지도 모른다. 그러나 한편으로는, 그가 지구 바깥에서 너무 많은 시간을 보내는 바람에 적절한 짝짓기 행동 같은 일들에 대해 인간적인 관점을 잃게 된 것인지도 모른다. 할이 마주친 모든 외계 종족들과 모든 무수한 생명체들 중에서, 오직 인간만이 갯과의 동물이고, 오직 인간만이 성적인 형질로 스스로를 분류한다. 한번은, 킬로웍에게 갖가지 플로차트들을 활용해 그걸 설명하려 애쓰다 결국 포기한적도 있었다.

 _인간들이란_ , 시네스트로가 언젠가 그 희미하게 드러난 경멸을 담아 말했었다. _모든걸 분류하고자 하는 그 정신 나간 강박관념. 감히 우주를 이해하지 못해서 그런 것이라면 당연한 거겠지._

_또 내 행성 전체가 멍청하다는 소리를 하려는 거야?_

따라서 어쩌면 그게 그를 망가뜨린 것인지도 모른다ㅡ지구 밖에서의 그 모든 시간들이 말이다. 아마도 그럴 것이다. 이제와 생각해보니까, 그게 확실한 것 같다. 정상적인, 우주를-여행하지-않는 사람이 자신처럼 반응했을까ㅡ그저 어깨를 으쓱하며 _알았어, 그렇게 하자_ 라고 말했을까? 아마도 그렇지 않을 것이다. 그러니 군단이 그의 인생을 좆같이 말아먹은 또 한가지가 있는 셈이다. 이제 그는 정상적인 게 뭔지 기억조차도 해낼 수 없다.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“그러니까 네 말은, 이 섹터가 점점 불안정해지는 게 조만간 지구에까지 영향을 끼치게 될 거라는 건가,” 배트맨이 말했다.

“아니, 내 말은, 우린 좆 됐다는 거야. Fraalian이 어떤 방법으로 상황을 좆같이 만들지 결정하는 건 시간문제라고.” 할은 이마를 문질렀다. “봐,” 그는 말했다. “맞아, 그들 섹터의 공격성이 걷잡을 수 없이 퍼지고 있고, 맞아, 그건 조만간 우리를 향할 거야. 하지만 이건 말해줄 수 있어, 그건 적어도 다음 열두 시간 안에는 일어나지 않을 거야. 그러니까 우리 모두 고민을 하룻밤 미룰 수는 없을까? 잠을 좀 자면서 생각할 수는 없는 거야?”

아무도 신경 쓰지 않았지만 그는 사실 열아홉 시간을 내리 순찰을 돌았고, 그리고는 이 회의를 위해 곧장 워치타워에 왔다. 어딘가의 침대에 엎어지는 것 말고는 바랄게 없었고, 그가 잠깐 동안 죽은 듯이 자고 일어난 후에도 얼마든지 브리핑을 할 수 있었다ㅡ그러나 보나마나 배트맨은 거기에 동의하지 않을 것이 뻔했다. 그리고 물론 브루스는 그의 말을 무시한 채, 반지가 갖고 있는 몇몇 도식의 화면들이나 넘기며 워치타워의 방어시설 강화에 대한 이야기를 계속했다.

할은 다리를 쭉 뻗었고 올리에게 몸을 기울였다. “그래서,” 그는 속삭였다. “나 없는 사이에 진짜로 중요한 일은 없었어?”

“컵스가 우승했어,” 올리가 덩달아 속삭였다.

“뭐라고? 지금 날 엿 먹이려는 거야? 어떻게 그 소식을 나한테 전하지 않았을 수가 있어?” 할은 속삭이지 않았고, 당연히 브루스가 그를 형형한 눈빛으로 쏘아봤다. “뭐 미안하지만, 스푸키Spooky, 내가 여기 극도로 중요한 뉴스들을 놓쳤던 모양이거든. 이 테이블에서 시사에 관심을 갖는 사람이 아무도 없단 말이야?”

“오 그래, 그리고 대법원이 게이 결혼을 통과시켰어,” 배리가 말했다. “그러니 그 소식도 있네.”

“신이시여, 난 고작 이 주 동안 가있었다고. 어떻게 된 건데?”

“이걸 좀 봐봐, 꽤 멋져. 이런 거 정말 하나도 보지 못했어?” 배리가 또 다른 스크린의 컨트롤 키에 손을 뻗었고 뉴스 기록을 화면에 불러왔다. “믿기지가 않았다니까. 사람들이 밤새 거리에서 춤을 추고, 무슨 거대한 전국적인 파티 같았어.”

가장 커다란 화면에 이미지들이 떠올랐고, 할은 놀라 어안이벙벙한 채로 그걸 쳐다봤다. 워싱턴 몰에 말 그대로 수천 명의 사람들이 밀집해 쉰 목소리로 비명을 지르고 있었고, 더 많은 사람들이 거리마다 가득 늘어서서는 응원팀이 슈퍼볼을 우승하기라도 한 것처럼 무지개 깃발을 흔들고 소리를 지르고 있었다. 배리는 음소거로 영상을 틀었지만, 할은 그 소리가 어떨지 굳이 들을 필요도 없었다.

“와우,” 할은 말했다. 그는 오메가인게 분명한 반쯤 벌거벗은 두 사람이 입을 맞추며, 서로의 목구멍에 혀를 밀어 넣는 것을 쳐다봤다. 사람들의 머리 위로 가로등 불빛이 드리웠고, 대부분이 끼리끼리 들러붙어있었다ㅡ더듬고, 입맞추고, 애무하고, 거대한 딜도 풍선들이 서로의 머리에 부딪혔다. 또 다른 오메가 커플이 맨 몸에 오직 매듭지어진knotted 밧줄들만을 감은 채, _이 노트knot나 빨아보시지!_ 라고 쓰여진 팻말을 들고 있었다. (역주: 노트knot는 성기의 노트를 뜻하기도 하지만 단순히 매듭을 의미하기도 함.)

할은 웃음을 터뜨리기 시작했다. “알았어, 저들이 생각해낼 수 있는 가장 설득력 있는 논거는 아닐지도 모르겠지만, 독창적이기는 하네.”

“그리고 여기 다이나를 좀 봐ㅡ엄청 유명하다고!” 배리가 다른 이미지들을 불러왔고, 아니나다를까 다이나가 거기 있었다ㅡ그건 어떤 모닝 토크쇼의 인터뷰였다. 할은 히죽거리며 그녀에게 몸을 돌렸다.

“널 좀 봐,” 그가 말하자, 그녀는 미소를 짓고, 눈을 굴렸다.

“그렇게 대단한 일도 아니었어ㅡ그들은 그저 마지막 순간에 동-형질 관계에 관한 임상심리학자의 소견이 필요했을 뿐이야.”

“대단한 일 맞아,” 올리가 할에게 말했다.

“너더러 미국의 중산층들에게 어째서 사람들이 피오리아의 거리에서 거대한 개들마냥 서로에게 발정 난 것인지 설명해달라고 했단 말이야?”

“아니, 정말 고맙지만, 그 이유가 아냐. 그들은 그저 어째서 게이 결혼이 오직 베타와 오메가에게만 적용되고, 알파에게는 적용되지 않는지를 이야기 해줄 임상 경험이 있는 사람이 필요했을 뿐이야.”

“잠깐만, 뭐라고?” 할이 말했다. “베타랑 오메가만 결혼할 수 있어?”

“뭐, 맞아. 퀴어 사회에서도 거기에 분노한 목소리가 아주 많아서, 그들은 법률적 이유를 설명해줄 누군가가 필요했어ㅡ그건 심리적 연구결과에 기초한 거야.”

“그게 심리적 연구결과에 기초…다이나, 제발 좀. 동-형질 결혼에 문제가 있다고 생각하는 건 아닐 거 아냐.”

“물론 아니지, 네가 베타와 오메가를 말하는 거라면. 하지만 알파 퀴어 결혼을 법적으로 제제하는 건 그저 편견 때문이 아니야; 알파 퀴어 공동체의 공격성에 관한 통계적 연구결과에 의한 거라고.”

“지금 진심으로…제발 좀, 진심으로 하는 소리는 아니지?” 할은 자신이 테이블 건너편을 흘깃거리는 것을 발견했다. 배리는 여전히 화면을 다시 돌려보는 데에 푹 빠져있었고, 클락은 할이 가져온 Fraalian 도식 일부의 인쇄물을 들여다보고 있었다. 그는 일부 페이지들을 다이애나에게 건넸고, 그녀는 생각에 잠겨 고개를 끄덕였다. 브루스는 거기에 카울을 쓴 채, 렌즈를 쓰고, 무관심하게 앉아있었다.

“할, 알파의 일원으로서 네가 이걸 어떻게 생각하고 싶은지 이해하기는 하지만, 여기서 공공의 안전은 중요한 문제라고. 알파 퀴어들은 훨씬 공격적인 개체들이고, 통상적으로 다른 사람들의 안녕을 덜 신경 쓰지. 이 결정 뒤에는 진짜 심리학이 있어.”

 _다른 사람들의 안녕을 덜 신경 쓰지._ 할은 고담을 순찰하는 브루스의 잠들지 못하는 밤들을, 리그에 헌신하는 그의 인생을 생각했다. 공공의 안전? 그는 갑자기 약간의 메스꺼움이 올라오는 것을 느꼈다. “그건…사실이 아니야,” 그가 할 수 있는 말은 그게 전부였다ㅡ그게 얼마나 변변찮게 들리는지 알면서도 말이다.

다이나가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “난 그저 과학적 근거를 제시하는 거야. 내가 해 온 임상 연구를 말하는 거라고ㅡ알파 퀴어 관계는 예외 없이 비정상적이야. 불행하게도 그건 언제나 폭력으로 끝이 나지. 그냥 신경학에 따른 결과일 뿐이야. 그런 관계에서는 호르몬 균형이 뒤틀리게 돼. 넌 베타나 오메가의 동-형질 관계도 마찬가지라고 말하고 싶겠지만, 진실은, 알파와 알파 관계에서 누군가는 반드시 다치게 된다는 거야ㅡ심지어 그 관계에 속하지 않은 제 3자가 다치는 일도 지나치게 빈번하지. 우리가 지금 말하는 건 아주 파괴적이고 위험한 에너지 흐름이야.”

그리고 테이블의 건너편 끝자리에서, 브루스는 차분하게 커피를 홀짝이며 패드로 Fraalian 정보를 넘겨보고 있었다. 할의 목구멍이 꽉 조이고, 바싹 말랐다. “그건 말도 안 되는 소리야,” 그는 그의 말이 단호하게 들리도록 애쓰며 말했다. 그는 테이블의 다른 누군가가 무슨 말을 해주기를, 아무 말이라도 해주기를 계속 기대했다. 전부 다이나의 말에 동의하는 건가? 이게 모두의 생각인 건가?

이게 한때 자신의 생각이었나?

“다이나, 제발 좀, 그건…내가 보아온 알파 퀴어들은 네가 묘사한 것과는 전혀 달라. 그니까, 그들은 그냥 정상적인 사람들이라고. 넌 그들이 무슨 섹스에 미친 괴물인 것처럼 말하고 있잖아.”

“물론 난 그런 뜻은 아니야. 내가 알파 퀴어 집단에 대해 이야기한 건 그들 각각의 한둘한테는 적용되지 않을지도 모르지. 하지만 우린 성적인 충동을 다스리는 데에 극도로 어려움을 겪는 사람들에 대해 말하고 있어ㅡ그리고 그들은 빈번하게 다른 사람들을 다치게 해. 너무 자주, 그건 아이들이 되곤 하지.”

“너 지금ㅡ뭐라고? 이젠 알파 퀴어들이 아동 성추행 범이라는 거야?” 그 메스꺼움이 위 속을 마구 휘젓기 시작했다. “네가 진심일 리가 없어. 봐, 그건 진짜 좆 같은 소리라고, 알아?”

그녀가 그를 향해 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “내 자리에 앉아서, 내가 듣는 이야기들을 들은 후에 말해보지 그래. 내 사무실에서, 난 네가 알지 못하는 많은 것들을 봐왔어.”

“봐,” 할이 말했고, 이제 그는 화가 나있었다. “어쩌면 나야말로 네가 알지 못하는 뭔가를 알고 있을지도 모르지, 그런 생각은 안 해봤어? 난 다른 알파와 자본적 있어ㅡ남자랑. 그리고 그건 네가 묘사한 거랑은 전혀 달랐어, _그는_ 네가 묘사한 거랑은 전혀 달랐다고. 그건 내 인생에서 가장 굉장한 섹스였어. 그는 사려 깊었고, 날 존중했고, 그리고…그리고 다정했고, 네가 말하는 거랑은 가장 거리가 먼 것들이었어ㅡ넌 그저 네가 뭔 빌어먹을 소리를 하는 건지 모르는 것 뿐이야, 알았어?”

“할, 한두 번의 성적인 접촉이 지속적인 관계와 같을 수는 없어, 그건ㅡ”

“됐어,” 그는 화가 나서 대답했고, 자리에서 난폭하게 일어났다. “이 쓰레기 같은 얘기는 더 듣고 싶지 않아. 왜냐하면 이건 쓰레기 맞으니까ㅡ이건 좆 같은 쓰레기야. 당분간은 나한테 말도 걸지마.” 그리고 그는 방안의 깜짝 놀란 나머지 시선들을 무시한 채 성큼성큼 걸어나갔다. 그는 거기서 나가야만 했다, 그들에게서 벗어나야만 했다ㅡ안 그랬다간 토악질을 할 것이었다.

그는 쿼터로 돌아왔고, 워치타워에서 가장 끔찍한 건 문을 쾅 하고 닫을 수 없다는 것이었다. 그는 도어패드에 주먹을 내리치는 것으로 만족해야 했다ㅡ도어패드는 그의 성질을 알아차리지 못한 채 미끄러지듯 문을 닫으며 평소처럼 조그맣게 삐-삐- 소리를 냈다. 그저 뭐라도 치고 싶어서 애써 샌드백을 구축했지만, 그다지 충분하게 느껴지지 않았다. 빌어먹을 신이시여. 빌어먹을 좆 같은 신이시여. 거기에 앉아서 그걸 듣는 것, 그리고, 다이나의 목소리보다도 더 커다란, 테이블에 앉아있는 다른 모두의 침묵을 듣는 것. 그는 그 침묵을 듣지 않을 수 없었다ㅡ그래서 그는 계속해서 샌드백에 주먹을 날렸고, 손이 아파오는 게 느껴질 때까지 저항을 높였다. 그건 기분을 나아지게 하진 않았지만 그 침묵의 귀청이 터질듯한 소음을 줄이는 데에는 도움이 됐으므로, 그는 생각을 멈출 수 있을 때까지, 더 이상 듣지 않을 수 있을 때까지 계속했다.

문이 울리는 삐- 소리에 깜짝 놀라서, 그는 재빨리 샌드백을 사라지게 하고 이마의 땀을 닦아냈다. “어,” 그가 말하자, 문이 매끄럽게 열리며 브루스가 나타났다.

이게 누구신가. 놀랍기도 하지. 게다가 그의 손은 좆같이 아팠고 그는 정말로 글러브를 구축했어야 했지만, 이미 늦은 생각이다. 브루스는 안으로 발을 들여 그저 그를 쳐다보기만 했다. “그래,” 할은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “무슨 말을 하려는 건지 알아. 난 정말로 들을 필요가 없으니까, 굳이 수고하지 말라고, 알았어? 제어가 어쩌고저쩌고, 자제력을 좀 보여서 어쩌고저쩌고, 이번에도 랜턴 네가 병신인 거야, 놀랍지도 않지, 완전한 압승이로군. 얘기 끝났어?”

브루스가 카울을 젖혔다. 그는 정말로 얼굴을 찡그리고 있었다. 그는 그러나, 아무 말도 하지 않았다ㅡ그저 계속 할을 바라보기만 했다. 그건 그를 불안하게 만드는 시선이었다. 하긴 배트맨이 상대를 불안하게 만들지 않는 시선을 갖고 있기나 하던가?

“내가 너한테 화가 났다고 생각하는군,” 그는 말했다.

“아니기라도 한 모양이지?”

브루스는 침묵했다. 그가 할의 쿼터를 흘깃 둘러봤다. 할은 자신이 여길 좀 더 깔끔하게 정리해뒀기를 바라고 있는 것을 발견했다. “여기서 살고 있었어?” 브루스가 말했다.

“그래, 거의 그런 셈이지. 지구에선 지낼 곳이 없다고나 할까. 요즘엔 떠나있는 시간이 너무 길어서 월세를 내는 게 멍청한 짓 같았거든ㅡ어쨌든 난 월세를 낼 방법도 없고. 그러니까 맞아. 내 물건 대부분을 위탁 회사에 맡겨버렸어ㅡ그게 불편할 줄 알았는데, 보아하니 어차피 난 내 물건 대부분을 사실 사용하지도 않는 모양이더라고. 내 아파트는 내가 단 한번도 사용하지 않은 쓰레기들로 가득 차 있었어. 내가 글쎄 체를 갖고 있더라니까. 빌어먹을 누가 그걸 알았겠어?”

브루스는 조금 멍하니 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는…이상해 보였다. 불편하게까지. 그리고는 처음으로 할에게 이 생각이 떠올랐다ㅡ브루스가 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰라 하고 있다는 생각 말이다. 그건 정말로 볼만했다. 저러고 서서 할의 주방용품에 대한 멍청한 이야기를 듣고 있다니ㅡ그걸 신경쓰기라도 하는 것처럼 말이다. “너 어…앉을래?” 할은 말했다.

“내가 해명할 의무가 있다고 생각했어,” 브루스가 무심코 내뱉었다.

“해명? 뭘?”

“어째서 내가 아무 말도 하지 않았는지 네가 궁금해 할거라 생각했지, 조금 전에. 회의에서.”

“오,” 할은 말했다.

“네가 거기에 화가 났을지도 모른다고 생각했어.”

그 말에 할은 잠깐 동안 생각에 잠겼다. 브루스는 할이 그에게 화가 났다고 생각했다. 그에게. “브루스,” 그는 말했다. “난 절대ㅡ”

“이유가 있어. 네가 원한다면, 그 모든 이유들을 다 말해줄 수 있어. 난 살아야 하는 삶이 있고, 성취해야 하는 것들이 있고, 만약 사람들이 날 특정한 시선으로 보게 된다면 그런 일들을 할 수 없게 돼. 난 누군가의 생각을 고쳐주기 위해 쓸모 없는 대화에 소비할 시간이 없어. 그런 대화들은 아무런 의미가 없으니까.”

“브루스, 제기랄. 넌 나한테 아무것도 해명할 필요 없어.”

브루스의 시선은 “하지만 넌 내가 왜 침묵을 지켰는지 궁금했겠지.”

“나…난 그럴만한 이유가 있을 거라고 생각했어.”

“그 이상이야.” 잠깐 동안 브루스는 다시 말이 없었고, 할은 다시 한번 자리에 앉을 것을 권해야 하나 고민했다. 그러나 브루스는 생각을 정리하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. “진실을 알고 싶다면,” 그가 마침내 말했다, “난 그걸 듣고 있지 않았어.”

“듣고 있지 않았다고?”

“너처럼은 말고. 네가 참지 못해 반박했던 것과는 다른 방식으로 난 듣고 있지 않았어. 내 생각에 진실은, 난 그런 말들을 듣는 것에 너무 익숙해져서 그저…듣지 않아, 더 이상은. 인식이 되질 않아. 마치…” 그의 말이 또 한번 잦아들었고, 할도 침묵을 지켰다. 이 남자가 그가 너무나 친밀하게 알아왔던 몸의 주인이라는 것을 생각하니 이상했다. 이 차분한 대화가 그들이 나눴던 그 어떤 대화들보다도 어쩐지 훨씬 더 사적으로 느껴졌다.

“마치 그들이 내가 아니라 딴사람 이야기를 하는 것처럼. 다이나가 지껄이는 터무니없는 것들을 들을 때마다 그래. 현실감이 거의 없어서 거슬리지도 않아. 사실, 그런 말들이 날 한번이라도 거슬리게 했는지 기억도 나질 않아. 어쩌면 내가 무슨 말이든 했어야 했던 걸지도 모르지만, 어떤 이유에선지…난 그러지 않았었어. 내 생각에, 난 무시하는 것 말고도 다른 반응을 보일 수 있다는 것을 오래 전에 잊었던 것 같아. 네 반응은 날 놀라게 했지만, 생각해보면 넌 언제나 날 놀라게 하곤 하지.”

할은 그 말에 어떤 대답도 생각해낼 수가 없었다. 그는 브루스의 손을 만지고 싶었지만, 감히 그러지 않았다. 만약 그렇게 한다면 어떻게 될까 궁금해졌다. “넌 모든 전투에서 싸울 수는 없어,” 할은 말했다. “난 그냥 화가 났었어, 그뿐이야. 그들은 네 이야기를 하고 있었고, 난 그걸 견딜 수 없었어.”

브루스가 묘하게 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. “그들은 나에 관한 어떤 견해를 이야기하고 있었던 거지, 어떤 것도 진실은 아니었어. 넌 그걸 무시하는 법을 배워야만 할거야.”

이제 할이 침묵을 지킬 차례였고, 그는 눈을 떨궜다. 그는 브루스가 무슨 말을 하는 것인지, 뭘 암시하는 것인지 알고 있다. 그는 그들이 같다고 말하는 것이다. 할도 그들 중 하나라고 말이다. 알파 퀴어. “내가 무시하는 법을 배우게 될 거라고 생각하지 않아,” 할은 말했다. “내가 그러길 원한다고 생각하지도 않아. 알파든 아니든, 내가 누구랑 잠을 자든 상관없어. 난 절대로 그런 말을 그냥 무시하지 않을 거야. 전에는 그냥 흘려 들었을지도 모르지만.”

“전에는, 그들은 네 이야기를 하는 게 아니었지,” 브루스가 예리하게 말했고, 할은 거기에 쓰라림을 느꼈다. 자신이 브루스를 생각하고 있었다고, 자신이 브루스를 방어하고 있었다고 스스로에게 말했지만, 진실은 그렇게 단순하지 않다, 안 그런가?

“그래,” 그는 말했다. “어쩌면.”

브루스의 입술이 쓰게 웃었다. “네 인생에서 가장 굉장한 섹스, 흠?”

“뭐, 난 드라마틱한 효과를 위해서 그렇게 말한 거뿐이라고. 네 머리가 그걸 자랑스러워하게 두지 않을 거야.”

“오 자랑스러워하는 건 내 머리가 아니야,” 브루스가 말했고, 할은 마주 능글맞게 웃어 보였다.

“내가 제법 오래 떠나있었는데,” 그는 말했다. “약간의 환영은 적절한 것처럼 보이는걸.”

브루스가 주위를 둘러봤다. “뭐야, 진짜 살고 있는 쿼터에서? 난 네가 거길 세우려면 재블린 같은 조종장치가 필요한 줄 알았는데.”

“필요한 건 너뿐이야,” 할이 말했고, 그건 그가 바랐던 보상을 얻어냈다ㅡ왜냐하면 브루스가 양손으로 그의 얼굴을 붙들고 입술을 부딪혔기 때문이다. 할은 자신이 그에게 쓰러지도록 내버려뒀다, 자신을 송두리째 맡겼다. 그리고 그 맛은ㅡ

그는 깜짝 놀라 몸을 뺐다. “네 맛이…좋다,” 그는 웅얼거렸고, 그리고는 다시 뛰어들어, 브루스의 입술에 할 수 있는 한 가장 깊숙하게 혀를 밀어 넣었다ㅡ그는 거기에 너무나 굶주렸다. 그건 여전히 날카로웠고, 여전히 그가 기억하는 쓰라린 날을 갖고 있었지만, 어쩐지 좀 다르기도 했다ㅡ그 감각이 곧장 그의 성기로 연결됐다는 것이 달랐다. 그는 브루스의 얼굴을 역시 손으로 감싸고 격렬하게 입을 맞췄고, 그가 맛볼 수 있는 모든 향을 모조리 핥았고, 그의 혀가 움직일 수 있는, 올라갈 수 있는, 들어갈 수 있는 _브루스의_ 모든 곳을 남김없이 핥았다.

“좀 더 입맞춰줘,” 그는 속삭였고, 브루스는 그렇게 했다.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

따라서 아니, 그들은 그만두지 않았다. 그럴 계획이었다, 정말로 그럴 계획이었다. 이 한번이 마지막. 혹은, 뭐 더 정확히 말하자면, 이 일곱 번 혹은 여덟 번이 마지막ㅡ그러나 대체 누가 그걸 세고 있겠는가? 하지만 이건ㅡ장기간의 외부 미션에서 돌아와, 침대에 몸을 던지는 것은…그건 특별하게 느껴졌다. 마치 이게 정말로 그들이 원하는 일이라는 것처럼. 그럴 의도라는 것처럼.

왜냐하면 전에는, 어쩌면 그는 이게 순전히 어쩌다 일어난 일일 뿐이라고 스스로에게 말해왔을지도 모르기 때문에? _죄송합니다만, 재판장님, 전 발을 헛디뎌 넘어졌고 이 남자의 노트knot 위로 떨어졌습니다. 아, 맞습니다, 일곱 번이요, 정확합니다. 비극적인 사고였죠._

왜냐하면 전에는, 그들은 좆을 박진 않았었기 때문이다. 그리고 지금 그들은 분명 그걸 하려 하고 있다.

“브루스,” 그를 바지에 사정하기 4초쯤 직전으로 몰아넣은 애무의 한 가운데에서, 그는 헐떡이며 말했다. “우리 섹스할 수 있어? 그걸 우리가 할 수 있는 거야?”

“우리가 그동안 한 건 뭐라고 생각하는 거야?”

“내 말은…무슨 말인지 알잖아.”

브루스의 눈이 그를 재어보기라도 하듯 갸름해졌다. “그러니까 네가 뭘 하는지 알고 있다고 생각할 만큼 많은 포르노를 봤단 말이지.”

“난 내가 뭘 하는지 알고 있다고,” 그는 항변했다. “제발 좀, 그게 그렇게 어려운 일 일리가 없어.”

“그래. 하지만 주의해야 할 것들이 있긴 해. 내가 박을 거야.”

“뭐? 어떻게 얘기가 그렇게 돼? 내가 뭘 하는지 알고 있다고 했잖아, 응? 제발, 그냥…응? 난 정말로…정말로 하고 싶어.” 그리고 그래, 그는 좀 찌질했다ㅡ왜냐하면 그의 작고 못난 일부가, 자신이 이렇게 목소리를 깔면 브루스가 거절하지 못한다는 것을 눈치챘기 때문이다. “믿어줘. 난 내가 뭘 하는지 알고 있어.”

그리고 브루스는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “난 죽기 전까진 절대로 그 말에 동의하지 않을 거야. 좋아, 하지만 지시에 따르도록 해, 할 수 있겠어?”

할은 씩 웃었다. “내가 지시 어기는 거 본 적 있어?”

그리고 사실, 이건 정말로 괜찮게 흘러갔다ㅡ이게 정말로, 정말로 그렇지 못하게 되기 바로 직전까지는. 그는 브루스를 소중하게 살폈다; 그를 침대에 눕히고, 그의 몸을 핥아서 열고, 아래에서 브루스가 매트리스에 험핑하고 있다는 것을 깨닫기 전까지 그의 몸 모든 구석구석에 오일을 문질렀다. 그리고는 할은 그의 위에 기어올라가 그의 어깨와 양팔에 입맞춤을 퍼부었다. “나 없이 시작하지 마,” 그는 속삭였다.

그는 아주 조심스럽게 브루스에게 그 콕링을 끼워 넣었다. 할은 특별히 이 섹스를 위해 이걸 구입했다. 그는 시내의 끔찍하게 무서운 한 구석에 있는 끔찍하게 무서운 섹스 샵에 갔었지만, 여기가 정신 나간 식료품점이라도 된다는 듯한 머리 위의 라벨들과 진열상품의 통로에는 사실 마음의 준비가 되어있지 않았었다: _알파, 오메가, 베타_. 상상할 수 있는 모든 성적인 욕구를 위한 온갖 종류의 장난감들ㅡ그리고 할이 상상조차도 못했던 어떤 것들. 그는 어마어마한 양의 물건들 중에 하나를 골라야 한다는 사실에, 조금 혼란스러운 것 이상의 멍해짐을 느꼈다. 다행히 그는 선견지명으로 미리 향 억제제를 들이부어 냄새를 숨겼고 그의 가장 헐렁하고 펑퍼짐한 옷을 입고 있었다; 그는 온순한 베타로 여겨질 것이고, 아무도 그가 알파 섹션에서 장난감들을 사는 것을 이상하게 여기지 않을 것이다. 그는 그저 그의 기분 좋고, 안전하고, 지루하고, 완벽하게 합법적인 알파와의 관계를 위한 물건들을 사는 베타가 될 수 있다.

“그거 사이즈 다 다르게 나오는 거 알죠,” 카운터의 여자애가 말했다ㅡ그녀는 이런 곳에서 일하기엔 너무 어려 보였고, 주르르 늘어선 피어싱들은 솔직히 쳐다보기가 겁났다. 그녀는 껌을 씹으며 그를 위아래로 쳐다봤다. “다른 알파한테 쓰게요?”

“오,” 그는 말했다. “아…난…알파가 아니…”

“왜냐하면 알파한테 쓸 거면, 더 큰 사이즈가 필요할거거든요ㅡ그래서 물어봤어요. 직접 써본 적도 없어요?”

“오, 난ㅡ난 알파가 아니에요. 이거ㅡ이거면 될 것 같아요.” 그리고 그는 지갑을 찾아 더듬거렸다. 그녀의 눈빛은 그저 재미있어하는 것 같았지만, 그는 어쩐지 그녀의 눈을 마주칠 수가 없었다. 그녀는 향 억제제를 단 한 방울도 바르지 않은 오메가였고, 풍부하고 강한 그녀의 냄새에 콧구멍이 벌름거리는 것을 숨기기 위해 그는 고개를 수그려야 했다.

“자요,” 그녀는 말했고, 그를 향해 약통 하나를 내밀었다. “이거 몇 알 챙기고 싶을걸요. 더 오래 지속시켜주거든요, 무슨 말인지 알죠? 요 녀석들을 손에 쥐고 있는 건 언제나 끝내준다고요. 그리고 콕링을 쓸 때의 기술을 좀 알려주자면, 그걸 당신한테 끼우면 그게 당신 뿌리를 꽉 쥐어짤 거에요, 응? 그래서 노팅 직전에 좆을 빼내기가 쉬워요. 이렇게, 보여요?” 그리고 그녀는 아주 도움이 되게도 그가 볼 수 있게 콕링을 높이 든 채로, 그걸 딸깍 딸깍하며 여러 번 똑딱거렸다. 그의 뒤로 두어 명의 사람들이 줄을 서 있었고, 그의 얼굴은 타오르고 있었다.

“그래요, 좋아요, 고마워요, 괜찮네요, 정말 좋아요, 알았어요, 좋은 하루 보내요,” 그는 횡설수설하며 그녀의 손에 돈을 마구 쥐어줬고, 갈색 종이가방을 움켜쥐고는 그의 차로 사실상 전력 질주를 했다. 그는 차에 앉아 눈을 감고, 그의 인생에서 지난 이십 분 간의 굴욕을 지우기 위해 애썼다.

“너 정말 치욕스럽다,” 그는 백미러에 대고 소리 내 말했다. 대체 언제부터 브루스 웨인이 그의 머릿속 목소리가 된 것이지?

그러나 그가 아주, 아주 제대로 준비를 해왔다는 것이 그의 요점이다. 그는 브루스가 황홀함에 몸부림을 치도록 만들어줄 것이다. 이 밤이 지나가기 전에, 브루스는 그의 이름을 부르며 비명을 지를 것이다. 그리고 또ㅡ그래, 이것도 이유였다ㅡ그는 침대에서 모든 것을 어떻게 해야 하는지 알고 있는 사람이 브루스라는 것에 조금 질렸다ㅡ언제나 브루스에게 이끌려 가는 것에 말이다. 따라서 자신이 브루스에게 주는 쾌감을 지켜보는 것은 기분 좋았다. 물론 그가 미처 준비되지 않았던 것들도 있었다ㅡ이를테면, 맛. 그는 핥고 빨고 입맞추면서 그 아름다운 몸이 혀 끝에서 점점 더 흐느적거리는 감각을 즐기며 브루스의 온 몸을 내려왔고, 그리고는 그의 혀를 더 아래로 아래로 휘저었고, 와우, 거긴 정말로 조금도 젖어있지 않았다. 그러니까, 전혀. 그가 오메가와 함께 할 때면, 그게 그가 가장 좋아하는 부분이었다ㅡ달콤한 오메가 머스크, 그들의 구멍에서 쏟아져 나와 그의 혀를 적시는 풍부한 액체.

그러나 그게 브루스가 이 상황을 불편해한다는 걸 의미하진 않는 것이 분명했다. 브루스는 부드러운 숨소리를 흘리기 시작했고, 할을 위해 다리를 더 벌리기까지 했다. 할은 그의 구멍과 성기를 오가며, 그의 입술의 모든 축축함으로 그를 적셨다. 그의 다리 사이에서 알파 향은 너무나 강해서 할은 한 번 이상 헛구역질이 올라오는 것과 싸워야 했지만, 만약 브루스가 그걸 눈치챘다면 그는 아무 말하지 않기를 선택했다. 그건 그들이 입을 맞출 때의 맛보다 훨씬 더 강하고 날카로웠다.

그는 인생에서 이렇게나 많은 루브를 사용해본 적이 없었고, 그것조차도 충분하게 느껴지지 않았다. 그의 성기가 거기에 들어가는 건 불가능해 보였지만, 그는 신중하게 브루스를 살피고 큐 사인을 얻었다.

“나한테 노팅하지마,” 브루스가 속삭였다. “그게 유일한 규칙이야.”

“깨물지 않는 게 유일한 규칙인줄 알았는데. 다리를 벌리고 있는 사람치곤 규칙이 너무 많잖아. 제발 좀, 날 믿어봐, 난 내가 뭘 하는지 알고 있대도.”

그리고 마지막 순간에 그는 자신도 콕링을 써야 하나 갈등했다ㅡ왜냐하면 그건 그가 바랐던 만큼 편하진 않았기 때문이다. 그는 계속 그걸 조절하며, 만지작거렸다. 이게 이렇게 꽉 조이는 게 맞는 건가? 게다가, 그가 추삽질을 할 때 이게 브루스의 피부에서 가장 여린 곳을 쓸리게 하진 않을까? 어차피 그가 자제력을 발휘하는 데에 이런 장난감이 필요한 것도 아니고 말이다. 그는 콕링 없이도 노팅을 참을 수 있을 것이다. 그래서 그는 그걸 베개 밑으로 치웠다.

일 인치씩 아주 조심스럽게, 그는 브루스의 안으로 밀어 넣었다. 그러나 신이시여 그는 너무나 꽉 조였고, 할은 자신이 카운터의 여자애가 판 그 알약들을 몇 개 집어먹은 것에 감사했다ㅡ그렇지 않았더라면 그는 브루스의 안에 다 들어가기도 전에 사정해버렸을 것이다, 왜냐하면 씨발, 씨발 그는 이게 어떤 느낌일지에 사실 준비가 되어있지 않았었다, 이 믿을 수 없을 만큼 세게 조이는 알파의 구멍 말이다. 신이시여.

“괜찮아?” 브루스의 안에 완전히 감싸였을 때 그는 속삭였고, 브루스는 말했다, “그래.” 그의 목소리에 할이 한번도 들어보지 못한 뭔가가 있었다.

그리고는, 거기서부터 모든 것이 잘못됐다.

그는 그저 브루스에게 쾌감을 주고 싶었을 뿐이다, 그저 그를 기분 좋게 해주고 싶었을 뿐이다. 그저 다시 알파처럼 느끼고 싶었을 뿐이다ㅡ그게 그렇게 잘못이었나? 그리고 그는 자신의 신체 리듬을 알고 있다, 당연히 알고 있다. 그는 브루스가 절정에 가까이, 아주 가까이 다다른 것을 눈치챘고, 자신의 노트knot가 형성되려는 것을 느낄 수 있었다ㅡ노팅이 일어날 것을 알았다. 그는 빼야 한다는 것을 알았지만 기다리고 싶었다. 브루스의 오르가즘을 함께 타고 싶었다, 그의 안에서 그걸 느끼고 싶었다ㅡ알파의 안에서 그 절정을 느끼고 싶었다. 그건 분명 특별할 것이었고, 그 믿을 수 없을 만큼 강한 근육이 그를 꽉 물며 달콤한 조임이 더 세지는 것을 느끼고 싶었다. 그는 몇 초 정도는 참을 수 있다, 그럴 수 있다는 것을 알고 있다. 브루스가 등 뒤로 한 팔을 뻗어 할을 더 가까이 끌어당기며 숨죽인 헐떡임을 내뱉었고, 그것이었다, 바로 그것이었다. 할은 신음하며 호흡이 목에 걸릴 만큼이나 강렬하게 사정했다. “씨발,” 그는 헐떡거렸지만, 괜찮았을 것이다, 그때라도 몸을 뺐으면 괜찮았을 것이다. 그러나 사정의 쾌감이 너무나 강렬해서 그의 숨이 막혔고, 여전히 몸을 빼낼 수 있는 몇 초가 있었지만 그의 몸에서 모든 것이 부러진 것만 같았다. 모든 것이 얼어붙고, 하얗게 지워진 것만 같았다.

“할,” 그 단어가 그에게 닿자, “제기랄,” 그는 말했고, 몸을 빼내려 했다.

“할,” 어딘가 팽팽하게 긴장한 브루스의 목소리가 다시 한 번 말했고, 그리고 빌어먹을, 빌어먹을.

“나ㅡ난 못하겠어,” 그는 헐떡였다. “빌어먹을, 그러려던 게 아니었어ㅡ난ㅡ브루스 난 뺄 수가ㅡ”

“할 제발,” 브루스가 말했고, 그 일이 일어났다, 빌어먹을, 그 일이 일어났다ㅡ그의 노트knot가 너무나 빠르게 너무나 가득 부풀고 있었다. 그의 멍청한 몸뚱아리가 뇌에 반기를 들었고, 이제 그는 빌어먹을 노팅을 하고 있었다, 그는 알파의 안에 _노팅하고_ 있었다.

그는 공포감을 간신히 억눌렀다. “브루스, 어떻게 해야 해,” 그는 말했다. “뭘 해야 하는지 말해줘.”

브루스의 호흡이 훨씬 느려졌고, 좀 더 신중해졌다. “조용히 해,” 그가 중얼거렸다. 브루스는 그의 몸 모든 근육의 긴장을 풀고 있었다. 그는…신이시여, 그는 고통을 견디기 위해 노력하고 있었다. 고통을 다스리기 위해 스스로를 진정시키고 있었다. 할은 울고 싶었다, 그는 정말로 흐느낌이 목구멍을 꽉 틀어쥐는 것을 느꼈다. 그의 멍청한 좆 같은 몸뚱이가 브루스를 안에서부터 찢어놓고 있고, 그가 할 수 있는 것은 빌어먹을 아무 것도 없었다.

“정말 미안해,” 그는 속삭였다. “정말로 미안해, 젠장할, 내가 뭘 해야 하는지 말해줘.”

“입 _다물어_ ,” 브루스가 이를 악물고 말했고, 노팅의 길고 괴로운 시간 내내 할은 거기에 누워, 그의 노트knot가 점점 더 부풀기만 할 동안 온몸으로 브루스를 짓누르고 있었다. 그는 브루스가 고통에 헐떡이지 않으려 애쓰면서 숨소리가 꺾이는 것을 알아차렸고, 만약 할에게 칼이 있었다면 자신의 좆 같은 가슴에 그걸 찔러 넣었을 것이다.

“너,” 브루스가 헐떡였다, “뭐 먹은 거 있어.”

“응,” 할이 말했고, 그는 칼로 가슴을 찌르고 싶지 않았다. 그는 목을 꿰뚫고 싶었다. 그의 모든 피를 침대에 쏟아내고 싶었다. “난 어떤…어떤 알약을 먹었어ㅡ더 오래 지속시켜줄 거라고 가게의 여자애가 말해서ㅡ난 그게 노팅 전까지 시간을 더 벌어줄 거라고 생각했어, 난ㅡ”

“그녀는ㅡ이 빌어먹을 머저리야ㅡ그녀는 네 노팅이 더 오래 지속될 거라는 의미였어,” 브루스가 입을 열었지만 숨이 차서 더 이상 말할 수 없는 것처럼 보였고, 할은 그의 눈이 다시 파르르 떨리며 감기는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그의 눈꺼풀 뒤로 사라졌다. 노트knot가 브루스의 안에 점액을 전부 쏟아내는 데에 시간이 얼마나 걸린 것인지 할은 조금도 알 수 없었다; 그는 내장이 마구 뒤틀리는 것 말고는 다른 어떤 것도 느낄 수 없었다. 제 몸의 변화를 알아차리기도 전에 그는 브루스의 몸이 이완하는 것을 느꼈고, 몸을 뺄 수 있을 거라는 조짐이 보이자마자 그는 움직이려 했다.

“아니,” 브루스가 잇새로 내뱉었고, 할은 곧장 움직임을 멈췄다. 그는 꼼짝도 하지 않은 채, 기다렸다. 그는 다시는 브루스에게 말을 걸려고 하지 않을 것이다. 영원히 브루스에게 말을 걸려고 하지 않을 것이다. 그가 한 짓은 감히 입에 담을 수 없고, 용서받을 수 없다. 그가 성기를 빼낼 때, 그게 피로 엉망이 되어있을 거라는 걸 알기 위해 굳이 쳐다볼 필요도 없을 것이다. 브루스의 피ㅡ할이 자비 없이, 생각 없이 그의 몸을 찢어 열은 곳의 피. 그의 오만함 때문에, 그의 바람 때문에.

브루스가 아주 미약하게 몸을 뒤척였고, 할은 자신이 미끄러져 나오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 겁쟁이였으므로, 쳐다보지 않았다. 그곳에 있을 피를 직접 보는 건 견뎌낼 수 없을 거라는 것을 알고 있었다. 감사한 자유의 순간을 느끼자마자 그는 펄쩍 뛰어내려 화장실로 달려갔고, 브루스의 고통을 덜어줄 만한 그 어떤 것이라도 간절히 바라며 미친 듯이 천을 따뜻하게 적셨다. 그가 다시 침실로 뛰어갔을 때 브루스는 이미 몸을 일으켜 침대에 걸터앉아있었지만, 그는 고개를 숙인 채 침대 가장자리를 꽉 쥐고 있었다. 할은 그의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그가 하고 싶은 모든 말들이 목구멍에서 죽어버렸다. 그는 고개를 떨구고 브루스의 무릎에 이마를 댔다. “멜로드라마처럼 굴지마,” 브루스가 퉁명스럽게 말했다.

“정말 빌어먹게 미안해,” 할이 아마도 오십 번째로 속삭였다.

“이건 형편없는 섹스였지, 세상의 종말이 아니라고. 난 씻을 거야. 같이 하고 싶어 아니면 좀 더 스스로를 채찍질 하고 싶어?”

그래서 할은 그의 뒤를 따라갔다. 브루스의 몸을 그가 할 수 있는 한 가장 다정하게 비누칠하고, 브루스가 들어줬으면 하는 모든 것들을 그의 손가락과 손으로 이야기 했다. 그는 브루스의 가슴으로 몸을 숙여, 그 상처에 입술을 갖다 댔다. 그의 피부에 입을 맞췄다. 그를 위아래로 입맞췄다ㅡ그의 딱 벌어진 어깨와, 가느다란 허리, 넓은 허벅지. 그의 온 몸을 내려갔고, 그리고는 다시 온 몸을 올라가서야, 브루스의 눈을 마주할 용기가 생겼다.

“네가 박길 원하지 않았어ㅡ왜냐하면 난 알파처럼 느끼고 싶었거든,” 그는 말했다. “그래서 네 말을 듣지 않은 거였어.”

“미스터리가 풀렸군.”

“지금 그렇게 개자식처럼 굴건 없잖아.”

브루스가 부드러운 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그는 샤워실의 타일 벽에 기대서 있었다. “들어봐, 조던,” 그는 말했다. “네가 원하는 대로 네 인생을 살아. 하지만 결국 넌 고등학교를 졸업해야만 할거고 혈관 속의 호르몬은 네게 아무런 영향도 끼치지 않는다는 것을 깨닫게 될 거야.”

“그래? 뭐 넌 결국 다른 사람들도 사실 머저리가 아니라는 것과, 그런 식으로 말하는 것 때문에 너한테 친구가 두 명뿐일지도 모른다는 걸 깨닫게 될 거야.”

“오늘 저녁 반성과 후회의 시간은 지나간 모양이군.”

할은 몸을 기울여 브루스의 목덜미에 입을 맞췄다ㅡ그가 알파가 아니었다면 가볍게 움푹 파여있었을 자리에. 거긴 그의 향이 고여있는 곳이다ㅡ아니, 이렇게 물이 그의 피부를 타고 흘러내리며, 두 사람 모두를 씻어내고 있지 않았더라면 향이 고여있었을 곳이다. 할은 엄지손가락으로 그 자리를 쓸었고, 다시 몸을 숙여 입을 맞췄다. 브루스의 가까운 친구들을, 혹은 그 결핍을 언급한 것이 그를 생각에 잠기게 했다. 그는 클락이 브루스에 대해 전혀 알지 못한다는 증거를 봤었다.

“알프레드가 알아?” 그는 물었다.

“알프레드가 뭘 알아?”

“너에…대해서,” 할이 말했다. “네가…”

“게이라는걸?”

“그래. 그니까, 내가 상관할 일은 아니겠지 물론. 난 그냥 궁금해서. 리그의 누구도 알지 못하잖아. 난 네가 감춰야만 한다는 것을 알고 있지만, 가족들은 다르니까.”

브루스는 여전히 벽에 기대, 그저 그의 위로 물이 쏟아지게 내버려뒀다. “난 감출 필요가 없어,” 그는 말했다. “만약 누군가 물었다면, 난 말해줬을 거야. 그러나 사람들은 묻지 않지. 그들은 그저 추측할 뿐이야. 그리고 내가 말했다시피, 난 해야 할 일이 있어. 사람들이 멋대로 추측하게 내버려둘수록 내 일을 하기가 더 쉬워져.”

“그래, 무슨 말인지 알겠다,” 할은 말했다. 그는 브루스의 바로 곁에 몸을 기댔다. “그래도, 외롭긴 하다.”

“난 그다지 사교적인 사람은 아니라서.”

할은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그들은 한동안 그렇게 서있었다. 벽에 기댄 채로 델 것 같은 뜨거운 물이 그들을 씻어내게 내버려뒀다. 물 속에서, 누구도 어떤 향도 없었다. 물 속에서는 원하는 모든 것을 할 수 있다. 하지만 동화 속에서조차도, 인어들이 언제나 계급 사회를 이룬다는 것을 생각하면 우스웠다. 그러니까, 대체 왜? 그들은 빌어먹을 물고기 사람들인데 말이다.

“어이 브루스,” 그는 말했다. “내가 널 빨아도 돼?”

브루스가 눈을 떴다. “얼마든지.”

그리고 이게 처음으로 그가 정말로 브루스를 입에 담게 된 방법이었다ㅡ다른 것 없이 오직 입으로만 사정할 때까지. 서로의 성기에 입술을 갖다 댄 적이 한번도 없다는 건 아니지만, 오랄은 언제나 특별한 어떤 것이었다. 이렇게 온전히 집중했던 적은 없었다. 그는 브루스가 일부러 이걸 피해왔던 것인지 궁금해졌다.

브루스가 다시 흥분하기까진 시간이 꽤 걸렸지만, 할은 천천히 공들였다. 브루스가 부드러운 신음을 흘리며 고개를 뒤로 젖혔을 즘엔 바닥의 타일이 그의 무릎을 파고들고 있었다. 할은 그저 계속했고, 절대로 속도를 올리지 않았다. 절대로 거칠어지지 않았다. 브루스가 원하는 쾌락이 무엇이든 간에, 그저 그가 자신의 입을 가지도록 했다.

또 다른 한참이 지난 후에 브루스가 그의 머리카락을 세게 끌어당겼다. “그만ㅡ쌀 거 같아,” 그가 중얼거렸지만, 할은 고개를 젓고, 눈을 감았다. 브루스는 자신이 물러서기를 바란다. 브루스는 자신이 입 한 가득 알파의 정액을 견딜 수 없을 거라고 생각한다ㅡ그의 입 안에 강하고 날카로운 맛이 흘러 넘치는 것을. 그러나 할은 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그게 목구멍으로 들이부어지는 표백제처럼 느껴질 거라 해도 상관 없었다; 그는 브루스가 이걸 갖기를 바랐다ㅡ브루스에게 적어도 약간의 쾌감을, 약간의 애정과 온기를 주고 싶었다.

“안돼,” 브루스가 그의 머리 위에서 헐떡였고, 다시 그의 머리카락을 끌어당겼다. 할은 더 세게 고개를 흔들며 브루스의 손을 쳐냈다. 그는 온 힘을 다해 빨았고 브루스의 성기가 그의 목구멍까지 전부 미끄러지게 한 채 호흡을 진정시켰다.

“씨발,” 브루스가 큰 소리로 신음처럼 내뱉었다. 할은 손가락 사이로 묵직한 고환이 수축하는 것을, 숨막히게 목구멍으로 쏟아 내리는 액체를 느꼈다. 그는 그저 근육의 긴장을 풀고, 내버려뒀다. 브루스의 손가락들이 다시 그의 머리카락으로 돌아왔지만, 이번엔 그를 멀리 끌어내지 않았다; 머리카락을 헤집으며, 그를 더 가까이 눌렀다. 브루스의 골반이 그의 입에 대고 허릿짓을 했다. 브루스가 그의 입을 범하고 있었다. “씨발,” 브루스가 다시 한번 신음했지만 그 소리는 훨씬 부드러운, 샤워기의 물이 튀는 소리에 가린 속삭임이었다.

할은 꿀꺽 삼켰고, 브루스가 끝났다는 것을 확신했을 때 그의 성기가 미끄러져 나오게 했다. 그가 얼얼한 무릎으로 천천히 몸을 일으키기 전에, 마지막으로 거기에 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 그의 한쪽 무릎에서 딱 소리가 났다. “늙은이,” 브루스가 게슴츠레한 눈으로 말했고, 샤워실 벽에 다시 무너졌다.

“너보단 어리다고.”

“겨우…네 살 말이지,” 그가 중얼거렸고, 저것 좀 보라지, 브루스는 여전히 몽롱한 끝자락을 헤매고 있었다. 할은 전에 이런 모습을 사실 본 적이 없었다.

“괜찮아?” 할이 속삭였다.

“음-흠,” 브루스가 말했다.

“난 그냥, 네가 노팅하지 않아서. 그게 괜찮은 거야?”

브루스가 눈을 떴다. 그건 깜짝 놀랄 만큼 새파랬다. 그의 속눈썹에 물방울들이 맺혀있었다. 할의 위가 이상하게 요동쳤다ㅡ어쩌면 그의 가슴이. 이건 그저, 하루 종일 브루스의 주변에 있을 수 있으면서도, 뭔가가 문득 그가 얼마나 아름다운지를 상기시키곤 한다. 브루스가 그의 가슴으로 할의 손을 끌어당겼고, 가슴에 얹어진 그 손을 여전히 꼭 쥔 채로 눈을 감았다. 그러니까 그건 괜찮다는 뜻일 것이다.

결국에 그들은 몸을 말리고 다시 침대로 돌아갔고, 그게 그들이 함께 잔, 그저 같은 침대에서 잠이 든 첫 번째 밤이었다. 뭐, 거의 그랬다ㅡ그들은 이른 새벽에 잠에서 깼고, 그리고는 브루스가 그의 위에 올라탔고, 그 이후엔 마치 재블린에서의 그 첫날 같았다. 브루스의 성기가 그의 것과 맞닿아 고동치고 그를 정액으로 적실 동안, 할은 그 허릿짓에 헐떡이며 브루스를 움켜쥐고 그들 사이에 정액을 쏟아냈다. 그리고는 두 사람 모두 노팅을 했고, 브루스가 전처럼 손가락으로 두 사람의 노트knot를 함께 마사지했다. 이번엔 그러나, 할이 그의 입술을 붙들어 브루스가 천천히 노트knot를 비울 동안 그들은 입을 맞췄다ㅡ혹은, 입맞춤이라기보단, 서로의 입술에 대고 헐떡이고, 기대어서, 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 자신이 또 한번 사정을 한 것인지, 아니면 그저 그의 절정이 아주 길고 느리게 지속되는 것인지 알 수 없었다. 그러나 그건 너무나 좋았고, 그들은 그 시간 내내 입을 맞췄다.

브루스가 그의 위로 무너졌고, 그들은 그렇게 다시 잠들었다. 아니, 브루스는 잠들었다; 할은 한동안 깨어있었다. 브루스의 몸을 치울 수도 있었지만, 그러지 않았다. 정말로 몸을 움직이기엔 너무 피곤했고, 그대로 누워서 얼마간 천장을 응시했다.

브루스가 그의 입 안에 사정했을 때, 그 맛은 생각했던 것만큼 나쁘지 않았었다. 사실, 전혀 나쁘지 않았었다. 그 맛은 사실…좋았다. 그 날카로움이 없었다는 것은 아니다. 그는 그걸 맛볼 수 있었지만, 뭔가가 다른 것이 있었다ㅡ달콤함, 혹은 그 어떤 것의 얇은 막이. 그는 입술 위로 여전히 약간의 그것을 맛볼 수 있었다. 그들이 입을 맞출 때 브루스의 혀에서 느낄 수 있었던 것과 같은 것.

머뭇거리며 그는 손을 들어 손가락으로 자신의 입술을 스쳤다ㅡ그렇게 하면 브루스를 다시 느낄 수 있기라도 한 것처럼.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

할은 또 다른 단기 체류 근무를 위해 지구를 떠나와 있었지만 그가 떠날 때, 그건 전과는 좀 달랐다. 지난번에는, 그는 정말로 브루스를 전혀 생각하지 않았었다. 만약 떠올렸다고 하더라도 그건 어쩌다 스쳐 지나가는 생각이었다. 이 임무는 훨씬 짧았지만, 그는 끊임없이 브루스를 생각했다. 생각하지 않으려고 애를 쓸수록 그러기가 더 어려워졌다. 그는 자신이 그와 나눴던 모든 대화를, 브루스가 말했던 모든 함축된 것들을 되감고 또 되감는 것을 발견했다. 마치 뭔가가 그의 뇌를 헤집어놓는 것만 같았다.

“빌어먹을 그만 좀 해,” 밤중에, 그의 뇌가 브루스-발정에서 헤어나오지를 못하자 그는 혼잣말로 중얼거렸다. 그러나 물론, 밤은 그의 뇌가 브루스 웨인 포르노 채널을 시각적 즐거움을 위해 Imax 3D로 재생해야겠다고 결심한 시간이다. 그는 브루스를 생각하며 정신 없이 중심을 쥐고 흔들었다.

따라서 그들이 잠깐 지구와의 통신 범위 안에 들어가게 되었을 때, 그는 뭔가를 해야겠다고 마음먹었다. 그는 브루스에게 전화를 걸었고, 수화기 건너편에서 무뚝뚝한 “네,”를 들었을 때 자신의 천재적인 아이디어가 뇌리를 강타한 것을 자축했다.

“뭐야, 네 전화기엔 발신자 확인이라던가 뭐 그런 것도 없어?”

“오, 물론 있지.”

“네 감정 숨기는 짓 좀 그만해, 민망하지도 않아? 그나저나 내가 생각을 해봤는데, 다음주에 뭐해?”

“이 한밤중에, 난 중요한 일을 하고 있었는데, 대체 넌 무슨 소리를 하는 거야?”

할은 우주선의 내부 선체에 몸을 기대며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 배경으로, 그의 동료들이 이해하기 어려운 어떤 술 게임을 또 한판 요란하게 벌이고 있었다. 그린랜턴들은 열심히 일하고 더 열심히 놀고, 브루스의 짜증조차도 오늘밤 그의 영혼을 꺾을 수 없다. “알았어 이 심술쟁이야, 진정하라고. 며칠 후에 오아에서의 공식 연회에 가야 하는데, 모두가 짝을 데려올 거야. 나만 빼고. 난 절대로 누굴 데려가지 않아, 이런 일에는. 하지만 생각해봤는데, 네가 내 데이트 상대가 될 수 있지 않을까, 응? 내가 데리러 갈게. 얼른, 어떻게 생각해, 재미있을 거야. 너도 그러고 싶잖아.”

“나한테 데이트를 신청하는 거로군.”

“맞아. 이 내가, 너한테 데이트를 신청하는 거야. 애태우지 말라고, 이 자식아.”

“어떤 종류의 공식 연회인데?”

“무슨 소리야, 어떤 종류라니? 네가 이걸 수락하려면 더 많은 정보가 필요하다는 거야? 제발 좀, 이건 멋질 거라고. 넌 변장을 할 수 있을 거고, 거기엔 거의 소화 가능한 어떤 음식들과 온갖 술들이 있을 거야ㅡ알았어, 오아에 들여올 수 있는 종류의 술들이 있을 거야ㅡ아주 충격적인 댄스파티와 함께 말이지, 이보다 좋은 게 뭐가 있겠어?”

“글쎄, 대규모의 치아 복원?”

“아, 너무 그러지 마. 오아 사람들이 파티를 즐길 줄 안다고 말하려는 게 아냐. 내가 말하고 싶은 건, 적어도 너와 내가 좋은 시간을 보낼 수 있다는 거야. 그리고 봐, 거기에 인간은 오직 우리 둘뿐일 거라고. 그 사람들은 다 온갖 섹터 출신이니까, 우린 아무것도 걱정할 필요가 없을 거야.”

“무슨 소리를 하는 거야?”

“내 말은, 멋지잖아, 우리 둘 말이야. 아무도 이상하다는 걸 알지 못할 거야. 그들에겐 이게 완벽하게 정상적으로 보일 거라고.”

수화기 건너편에 침묵이 흘렀다. “그들에겐,” 브루스가 말했고, 그의 목소리에 이상한 뭔가가 있었지만, 아마도 연결상태 때문이거나, 잡음일 것이다.

“완벽하게. 아무도 눈길조차 주지 않을 거야. 어서, 같이 재미있게 보내자.”

“조던, 내 부탁 좀 들어줬으면 해. 듣고 있어?”

“난ㅡ그래, 무슨 일이야?”

“좋아. 왜냐하면 난 네가 가서 좆이나 쥐고 흔들었으면 좋겠거든, 아주 천천히 조심스럽게 말이야. 사실, 뒷말은 신경 쓰지마, 굳이 조심할 것 없어. 그리고 그게 끝나면 두 번째 부탁은, 다시는, 리그 일이 아닌 그 어떤 이유에서도 다시는, 나한테 전화하지 마. 알아들었어?”

할의 가슴이 마구 쿵쿵거렸다. 그의 얼굴이 딱딱하게 얼어붙었다. “브루스, 뭐야,” 그는 웅얼거렸지만, 커뮤니케이터가 이미 딸깍하는 소리를 들을 수 있었고, 통화가 끊겼다는 것을 알았다.

“조던!” 킬로웍이 불렀다. “이리 와 봐, 토마-레가 자꾸 인간의 배꼽이 복부에 있다고 하잖아! 그가 거짓말쟁이라는 것에 50 콴신을 걸었어, 난 네 불알 바로 뒤에 구멍이 있다는 걸 알고 있다고, 맞지? 여기 엎드려서 그에게 네 배꼽 좀 보여줘 봐!”

할은 눈을 감고 벽에 기댔다. “그건 내 배꼽이 아니야, 킬로웍, 그게 내 뇌였던 모양이야,” 그는 중얼거렸다. “씨발. 빌어먹을 신이시여, _씨발_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

그렇게 된 것이었다.

자신이 무슨 말을 한 것인지 모르는 게 아니다. 그가 그 모든 대화를 되감는 데에는 0.7초 정도가 걸렸다. 그러니까 그래, 좋다, 돌이켜 생각해보면 최고의 단어선택은 아니었을지도 모르지만, 제발 좀. 정말이지, 빌어먹을 제발 좀.

“전화 받아, 이 개새끼야,” 그는 중얼거렸다ㅡ왜냐하면 물론, 그가 유일하게 떠올릴 수 있는 일은 그저 다시 그에게 전화를 거는 것뿐이었기 때문이다. 해명하기 위해서. 물론 그는 곧장 다시 걸지는 않았다; 그는 몇 시간을 기다렸고, 자신이 흥분을 가라앉혔다고 확신했다. 그는 어쩌면 머리를 비우기 위해 약간의 돈카시안 에일을 마셨을지도 모르지만, 괜찮았다. 그건 그가 생각을 정리하는 데에 도움이 됐다. 빌어먹게 당연하게도, 전화는 곧장 음성사서함으로 연결됐다.

“알았어,” 할은 사서함의 삐-소리 후에 말했다. “네가 왜 화가 났는지 이해했어. 정말로. 하지만 난 _네가_ 정상이 아니라는 게 아니었어, 난 _이 모든 상황이_ 정상이 아니라는 거였어. 객관적으로 봤을 때 그게 사실이잖아, 안 그래? 그리고 그건 내 의견도 아니라고, 그건 그냥 통계란 말이야. 통계, 이 자식아. 그니까, 인구 평균과 비율에 관한 거라고. 알았어? 그냥 일반적인 견해로 말한 거였잖아. 그리고 두 번째로, 사람들이 네 문제를 알지 않기를 바라는 건 바로 _너_ 잖아, 안 그래? 거기 앉아서 사람들이 지껄이는 멍청한 호모포비아 쓰레기들을 아무런 빌어먹을 말도 없이 듣고 있는 건 바로 너란 말이야, 네가 바로ㅡ”

그는 갑작스럽게 말을 멈추고, 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어차피 브루스가 이걸 듣고 있을 리도 없었다. “네 좆대로 해,” 그는 말했고, 전화를 끊어버렸다.

그러나 그는 잠들 수 없었으므로, 한 시간 후에 다시 전화를 걸었다. “아니, 난 사실 네가 왜 화가 났는지 _모르겠어_ ,” 이번에 그는 말했다. “미안해, 아까는 거짓말이었어, 난 모르겠어. 내 추측을 듣고 싶다면, 난 내가 말하지 않은 어떤 것 때문에 네가 좆 같은 성질을 부린 거라고 생각해. 뭐, 모든 병신 같은 알파-퀴어 고정관념을 네가 아주 제대로 보여줬네, 이 분노-조절-학교 중퇴자야. 그니까 진심으로, 대체 뭐야? 그리고, 이거 알아? 이 얘기는 좀 해야겠어. 왜냐하면 좋아, 퀴어가 정상으로 취급 받는 세상에서 살고 싶어? 그럼 멋지네, 네가 가진 돈이 분명 그걸 해결해주겠지. 넌 네가 원하는 빌어먹을 모든걸 다 할 수 있을 거야ㅡ네가 만들어놓은 그 작은 판타지 세상에서 말이야. 하지만 난, 난 현실에 살아, 그게 정말로 중요한 문제가 되는 현실. 그건 공군에 입대하는 데에도 중요한 문제고, _정상적인_ 사람들이 살고 있는 사회에서도 중요한 문제고, 여기서 내가 말하는 정상적인 사람들은 좆 같은 억만장자가 아닌 사람들을 말하는 거야, 알아들었어? 뭐가 진짜 정상이 아닌지 알아? 신보다도 많은 돈을 갖는 거, 그게 좆 같은 _비정상인_ 거야, 개자식아, 그러니까 감히 나한테 이래라저래라 훈계하지ㅡ”

그는 자신이 고함을 지르고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 말을 멈췄다. “내가 무슨 소리를 하는 거람,” 그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “넌 이걸 듣고 있지도 않을 텐데.” 그리고 그는 수화기를 거칠게 뜯어내 침대 옆으로 던져버렸다.

아침에 그는 돈카시안 에일 숙취와 함께 일어났고 지난밤 그가 내뱉은 보든 단어들이 고통스럽게 선명했다. 그게 돈카시안 에일의 문제였다ㅡ절대로 아무것도 잊지 못하게 한다. 지구의 훌륭하고 오랜 보드카에 대해 할 말은 정말 많지만, 특히나 뇌에서 광범위한 평방미터를 지워버리는 능력을 빼놓을 수는 없을 것이다. 그는 커뮤니케이터를 더듬더듬 집어 들어, 다시 한번 시도했다.

“안녕,” 그는 사서함에 대고 말했다. “안녕, 어…나야. 네가 이걸 들을 가능성이 단 일 프로도 없다는 걸 알았으니까, 이건 그냥 기록인 셈이겠네, 됐지? 어젯밤에 내가 병신 같은 소리를 지껄였어. 미안해. 난 절대…난 절대로 그 어떤 말도 진심이 아니었어. 난 그저…”

그는 한숨을 내쉬었고 간이 침대에서 몸을 굴려 천장을 바라봤다. 그들은 이제 오아에 돌아와있었고, 새벽이 방 안에 분홍빛을 던지고 있었다ㅡ모두들 언제나 그게 너무나 아름답다고 말하지만, 할은 그걸 볼 때마다 항상 약간의 멀미를 느낀다. “내가 다 망쳤어,” 그는 말했다. “언제나처럼 말이야. 결국에는 이렇게 될 거였어. 그러니까 이제 그 얘기는 그만할게. 난 그저 고맙다고 말하고 싶었던 것 같아. 난…이게 이상하게 들릴걸 알아, 하지만 난 정말로 놀라운 시간들을 보냈어ㅡ너와 함께하는 것. 그건 정말로 놀라웠어. 너…넌 정말로 놀라워. 난…” 그의 목이 꽉 막혔고, 가슴이 조였다. _오 그래 제발 좀, 그것참 끝내주기도 하겠다, 브루스의 음성사서함에 대고 엉엉 울자고, 완벽하네, 어디 그래 보자고_.

“난 정말로 좋은 시간들을 보냈어, 너와 함께 있을 때마다ㅡ그게 내가 하려는 말이야, 그리고 넌…네가 많은 것에서 옳았어,” 그는 말을 계속 했다. “내가 말하고 싶었던 건 그게 전부야. 난 배웠어…난 많은걸 배웠어. 그 어떤 것도 잊지 않도록 노력할게. 난 그저…” 그는 목구멍에서 일어나는 이 기이한 과민반응이 뭐든 간에 그걸 힘겹게 삼켰다. “곧 보자,” 그는 말했다.

그는 커뮤니케이터가 바닥에 떨어지게 내버려뒀고 양손으로 얼굴을 가린 채 쏟아 내리는 분홍빛 아래에 그대로 누워있었다. 지긋지긋한 창백한 분홍색 빛 줄기가 그의 손 틈새로 계속 파고들었다.

그 에일의 선명함은 제법 빌어먹게 끈질겼다.

일생 동안 비밀을 지키고, 그게 무슨 신조라도 되는 것처럼 리그를 사생활로부터 9천 마일은 떨어뜨려 놨으면서, 브루스는 리그 멤버에게, 자신에게 먼저 다가섰다. 그건 아주 어마어마하게 잘못된 결과로 이어질 수도 있었다. 사실, 이미 어마어마하게 잘못된 결과로 이어진 것인지는 논란의 여지가 있을 것이다. 그러나 할은 단 한번도 그걸 생각해보지 않았었다ㅡ브루스가 재블린에서의 그 첫날 감수했던 위험을 말이다. 그는 그 때 이미 할을 믿고 있었던 것이다ㅡ무슨 일이 있더라도, 할이 누구에게도 그 어떤 말도 하지 않을 거라는 것을 믿고 있었던 것이다. 그는 할을 신뢰했다.

 _그들에겐 이게 완벽하게 정상적으로 보일 거라고_. 그게 그가 브루스에게 한 말이었다. 그리고 물론, 브루스가 들은 말은 이것이었다, _나에게 이게 완벽하게 정상적으로 보일 일은 절대로 없을 거라고_. 어쩌면 그게 사실인지도 모른다; 어떤 길들임은 그저 극복할 수 없는 것인지도 모른다ㅡ아주 어린 시절부터 배워왔기 때문에, 머릿속에서 뜯어낼 수 없는 어떤 것. _난 너한테 박는 게 정말 좋은데, 다만 아무도 그걸 알지 못하게 확실히 하라고_ , 그게 그가 브루스에게 한 말이었다. 그리고 그래, 브루스의 벽장문은 확실히 단단히 닫혀있지만, 스스로 벽장에 들어가는 것과, 사랑하는 사람에 의해 그 안으로 밀쳐지는 것은 전혀 다른 것이다, 그렇지 않은가? 왜냐하면 브루스의 머릿속에서는, 세상이 만들어놓은 벽장과 스스로가 생각하는 자신 사이에 차이가 있기 때문이다. 그는 단지 세상이 잘못되었다는 이유 때문에 스스로를 수치스러워하지 않았다.

 _현실감이 거의 없어서 거슬리지도 않아_. 브루스는 그렇게 말했었다. 브루스는 무엇이 정상인지 알고 있었다ㅡ나머지 세상 전부가 그걸 모르고 있을 때 조차도. 할이 그걸 모르고 있을 때 조차도.

그는 커뮤니케이터를 찾아 마지막 메시지를 보내고 싶었다, _미안해_ , 딱 한마디만. 그러나 그는 해야 할 말을 전부 끝냈으므로, 더 이상 브루스를 귀찮게 하지 않을 것이다.

그의 위를 마구 휘젓는 메스꺼움은 분홍색 빛 때문만은 아닐 것이다.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

“Fraalian이 침공을 멈출 가능성은 없어, 대립은 피할 수 없을 거라고. 나도 다른 대답을 줄 수 있었으면 빌어먹게 좋겠군,” 할이 말했다. 섹터 지도가 리그 회의실의 커다란 화면에 띄워져 있었고 슈퍼맨은 자리에서 일어나 사려 깊게 그걸 응시했다. 할에게 질문들을 던지는 사람은 그였고, 할은 거기에 답을 하면서, 슈퍼맨 왼쪽의 카울을 쓴 검은 형체를 쳐다보지 않으려고 아주 노력했다.

“이해가 안돼,” 다이애나가 말하고 있었다. “어떻게 그들이 이런 식으로 스스로의 이익마저 거부할 수 있는 거지? 군단이 그들에게 외교적 해결책의 이점을 설명해주지 않았어?”

“그래, 뭐, 사람들은 병신 같은 짓을 하곤 하지,” 할이 말했다. “내 말은, 내가 그걸 어떻게 알겠어, 공주님. 그리고 맞아, 우린 지난 6개월동안 벌써 일곱 번을 협상 테이블에 앉았었다고. 그 협상들 중에 다섯 번은 나도 그 자리에 있었어. 하지만 상황은 점점 나빠지기만 했지, 나아지지 않았어ㅡ그들은 최근에 선거를 치렀고, 새 지도자가 군단은 나약하고 만약 Fraalian이 봉쇄 구역의 경계까지 밀어붙인다면 군단은 막을 수 없을 것이라고 그들을 설득시켰어.”

“그게 진실인가?” 그게 브루스의 첫마디였고, 그는 할을 똑바로 쳐다보고 있었다.

“아마도,” 할이 말했다. 제 입으로 그걸 인정한 것은 처음이었지만, 이 방에서라면, 이 몇 명 안 되는 사람들 앞에서라면 상관없었다ㅡ그리고 리그는 사실을 알아야만 한다. “본부의 어느 누구도 그렇게 생각하고 싶어하지 않아. 하지만 우리의 수는 줄었어, 지금 우린 지난 몇 세대와 비교했을 때 새로 차출된 랜턴의 비율이 가장 적으니까ㅡFraalian들이 밀어붙인다면 그들이 그냥 이길지도 모른다고 생각하냐고? 그래, 난 그렇게 생각해. 나도 내가 그러지 않았으면 해.”

배트맨은 생각에 잠겨 고개를 끄덕였고, 다시 성간 지도를 돌아봤다. 그가 손가락으로 그 구역에서부터 지구까지, 직선을 따라 그렸다. “5일간의 이동이 될 거야,” 그는 말했다.

“5일은 준비하기에 충분한 시간이 아닌데,” 배리가 말했다.

“그러니까 지금부터 대비해야지,” 브루스가 말했다.

“뭐, 우리한테 마지막 기회가 있기는 해,” 할은 말했다. “최후의 협상. 사실, 이걸 요청한 건 Fraalian이었어. 상위 랜턴 대표단. 나도 거기 포함돼.”

“언제?” 클락이 그를 향해 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“내일. 너희한테 그걸 알려주려고 여기 온 거였어. 다시 가봐야 해.”

“Fraalian이 이걸 요청했다고?” 다시 브루스, 그 깊고 예리한 시선이 그를 곧장 향하고 있었다. 할은 눈을 떨구지 않았다.

“맞아. 그리고 그래, 아크바 제독, 나도 이게 함정일 가능성이 아주 높다는 걸 알아. 하지만 다시 없을 기회야. 우리 잠깐 쉬었다가 다시 모이면 안돼? 나 정말로 쓰러지기 직전인데다가 지금 잠을 자놔야 한다고.”

“물론이지,” 클락이 재빨리 말했다. “랜턴, 정말 고맙네. 회의를 여기서 중단하고, 아침에 랜턴이 떠나기 전 다시 모이도록 하지.”

할은 반지가 투사하고 있던 지도를 꺼뜨렸고, 가장 먼저 회의실을 빠져 나와 쿼터로 향했다. 슈퍼맨과 배트맨은 여전히 대화에 몰두해 있었고, 배리는 그에게 몇 가지를 더 묻고 싶은 것이 분명해 보였지만 할은 수다를 떨 기분이 아니었다. “랜턴,” 그의 뒤에서 목소리가 들렸고, 다른 어떤 것보다도 놀라움에 그는 멈춰 섰다. 그는 자신이 나오는 것에 브루스가 아무런 관심도 기울이지 않고 있었다고 생각했었지만, 브루스는 물론 언제나 모든 것에 관심을 기울이고 있었다. 할은 그의 사무적인 표정을 덧바르고 돌아섰다.

“배트맨,” 그는 말했다. “이게 Fraalian과 함정의 가능성에 관한 것이라면, 우리 그냥ㅡ”

“그 얘기가 아니야. 따라오지.”

“알았어 하지만 난 정말로ㅡ”

브루스가 빠르게 그를 앞질러 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. “잠을 자야 한다고,” 할은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 브루스가 메인 복도에서 벗어난 빈 방으로 몸을 숨겼다. 할이 그 뒤를 따랐고, 문이 재빨리 닫혔다. 브루스가 카울을 젖혔다.

“뭐 하는ㅡ”

“그 대표단으로 가지마.”

“뭐라고? 난 바로 2초전에 그 얘기를 하려는 거냐고 물었고, 넌 아니라고 했잖아.”

“거짓말이었어. 할, 이건 함정일 게 거의 확실해. 일분만이라도 전략적으로 좀 생각 해봐. 만약 그들이 군단의 대여섯 상급 멤버들을 모조리 말살한다면, 군단은 움직이지 않을 수 없어. 그리고 Fraalian이 침공하는 데에 필요한 구실은 그것뿐이야. 그들은 전쟁을 정당화하기 위해 내세울 이유를 찾고 있고, 군단이 그걸 그들에게 넘겨주는 꼴이 될 거라고.”

할은 팔짱을 꼈다. “일분만이라도 전략적으로 좀 생각 해봐? 진심으로?”

“미안하군, 형편없는 단어 선택이었어. 빌어먹을 뇌 좀 굴려보라고 말했어야 했는데.”

“이 대표단의 일부가 되는게 내 선택이었다고 생각해? 이 환-빌어먹을-상적인 아이디어를 생각해낸 게 _나_ 인 것 같아? 도대체가, 명령에 따른다는 게 무슨 뜻인지, 네가 아주 조금이라도 이해하기나 하는 거야? 너한테 ‘명령’이라는 건 네가 네 집사한테 내리는 뭐 그런 게 전부인가보지?”

“아 또 그 얘기로군. 왜냐하면 할 조던은 현실에 살고 있는 것이지, 내 돈으로 지어진 환상 속에 살고 있지 않으니까, 안 그래?”

할은 할 말을 잃었다. 브루스가 정말로 그의 음성메시지들을 들었다. 지금 그가 쏘아붙일 수 있는 날카로운 말들이 천 가지는 되고, 브루스가 응수할 수 있는 말은 그보다 천 가지는 더 된다. 그들이 할 수 있는 것은 언제나 그뿐이었다. 딱 이번 한번만, 자신이 그러지 않는다면?

“난 우리가 같은 세상을 살고 있다고 생각해,” 조금 후에, 할이 말했다. “그리고 그 세상은 우리 중 누구도 우리가 원하는 모든 선택을 내릴 수는 없는 곳이야.”

그를 향한 브루스의 시선은 예리했다. 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 잠시 후에 그는 눈을 감았다. 할은 그 눈 아래가 움푹 파인 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그는 마치 그동안 고담의 상황이 좋지 않았던 것처럼, 마치 며칠 동안 잠을 자지 못했던 것처럼 보였다. “내가 하려던 말은,” 그가 달라진 목소리로 말했다, “내가 하려던 말은, 이 대표단의 다른 멤버들이나 혹은 네 상관들과 이야기해서 이 임무의 위험성을 납득시킬 방법은 없어?”

“어제 그렇게 했어.”

“근데?”

“얘기가 잘 되지 않았어.”

다시 침묵이 흘렀다. 브루스가 건틀렛을 벗어 들어, 거기에 가상의 보풀이 일기라도 한 것처럼 그것들을 관찰했다. “만약,” 그가 테이블에 건틀렛을 가볍게 던지며 말했다. “만약 내가 내일 최소 인원만, 그저 우리 중 몇 명만 데리고 재블린에 타서, Fraalian 우주의 경계에 머문다면? 우리가 필요해질 경우에 대비해서 말이야.”

“그래서 뭐 어쩌게, Fraalian들한테 그들이 공격받을 거라는 확신만 더 심어주게?”

“그래서 우리가 네 뒤를 지켜줄 수 있게. 우린 단 한가지 이유만으로 그곳에 있을 거야ㅡ오직 단 한가지 이유. 일이 잘못될 경우 널 안전하게 빼내는 것.”

“브루스. 넌 내 안전을 리그의 단독 목적으로 삼을 수 없어.”

“내가 어떻게 하나 잘 봐두라고.”

할은 지친 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 브루스조차도 조금 미소를 지었다. “혹시 내가ㅡ내가 제발 널 만지기만이라도 할 수 있을까,” 할이 말했고, 그리고 브루스가 팔을 벌렸다ㅡ할은 사실상 그에게 쓰러졌다. 그는 두 팔로 브루스를 아주 단단하게 감싼 채 깊이 숨을 들이마셨고, 브루스도 그만큼이나 세게 그를 껴안았다.

어떤 것도 이렇게 좋았던 적이 없었다. 어떤 것도 지금, 바로 이 순간 브루스의 냄새처럼 좋은 것은 없었다. 할은 알파 향의 가장 달콤한, 가장 날카로운 웅덩이를 찾을 때까지 그의 턱을 파고들었다ㅡ턱 아래, 목이 시작되는 곳. 그는 그걸 들이마셨고, 브루스가 자신의 목에 대고 똑같이 하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

그는 브루스의 혀가 그의 목을 길고 느릿하게 쓸어내는 것을 느꼈다. 브루스가 그를 맛보고, 음미하고 있었다. “오 신이시여,” 할이 신음했다. “그 느낌, 씨발ㅡ”

그는 고개를 숙여 브루스를 똑같이 핥아 올렸고, 브루스의 온 몸이 거기에 전율하는 것을 느꼈다. “그렇게 좋아, baby?” 할이 중얼거렸고, 그리고는 한번 더 혀를 내밀었다ㅡ수염이 까칠하게 자란 그 끝내주게 아름다운 목덜미를 길게 핥았고, 너무나 빽빽하고 풍부한 향에 할의 무릎이 풀릴뻔했다.

“내 쿼터로,” 브루스가 평소보다 다섯 음 정도 낮은 목소리로 말했고, 할은 이의를 제기하지 않았다.

두 사람 모두 너무 기진맥진하게 지쳐있었기 때문에 그게 그날 밤 그들이 한 것의 전부나 다름없었다ㅡ그저 거기에 굶주리기라도 한 것처럼 서로의 향을 핥기만 했다. 할이 브루스의 향점scent spot을 전부 찾아냈다고 생각할 때마다, 새로운 장소가 나타났다. 그는 브루스의 귀 바로 아래를 핥고, 핥고, 핥았다ㅡ브루스가 숨을 헐떡이며 그의 허벅지에 대고 허릿짓을 할 때까지. 그리고는 브루스가 할의 머리카락을 한 가득 움켜쥐고 그의 고개를 확 비틀어 할의 목에서 같은 지점을 핥으며 그를 똑같이 몰아붙였다. 그들은 옷조차도 벗지 않은 상태였다; 발가벗고 있는 것은 향과 맛에 집중하는 것을 어렵게 만들 것이었다. 그들의 입맞춤은 점점 더 입맞춤이 아니라 길고 느린, 입을 벌린 채 질척하게 서로의 혀를 맞대는 것으로 바뀌었다.

그 모든 문지르기와 핥기에서, 마침내 할이 사정했다. “미안,” 그는 헐떡였고, 브루스는 그가 허릿짓을 할 수 있게 한쪽 다리를 그의 다리 사이에 끼워 넣었다. 할은 그저 그 다리에 대고 허리를 움직이며 사정하고 또 사정했다. 오르가즘의 절정에서 그는 칼처럼 날카로운 뭔가가 목에 닿는 것을 느꼈고, 그게 이라는 것을, 브루스가 그를 _깨물었다는_ 것을 알았고, 이 빌어먹을 개자식, 그는 그저 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 그 쾌감에 울부짖을 수밖에 없었고, 브루스의 다리에 정액을 거세게 쏟아내며 두 사람 모두를 흠뻑 젖셨다. 그는 목덜미의 피를 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 브루스의 머리카락을 거칠게 쥐고 당겨 그 눈부시게 아름다운 목을 드러냈고, 곧장 그를 똑같이 깨물었다. 그리고 브루스는 신음 같은 소리와 함께 사정했다. 정액과 땀에서 올라오는 알파향은 피와 비교할 바가 못되었다. 할은 거기에 취하는 것을 느꼈다ㅡ의식이 혼미해질 만큼.

그들은 완전히 녹초가 되어 잠들었고 할이 계획했던 시간이 한참 지나서야 눈을 떴다. 할은 비틀거리며 일어나서 마구잡이로 구겨진 옷가지들을 주워입었고 문으로 향하는 길에 흘깃 거울을 쳐다봤다. “씨발 _빌어먹을_!” 그의 목덜미가 눈에 들어왔을 때 그는 고함을 질렀다. 그건 보라색으로 퉁퉁 부어 올라있었고 놓칠 수가 없었다.

“어이 머저리!” 그는 침대에 볼록 솟은 미동도 없는 형체에 대고 소리쳤다. 게슴츠레한 고개가 들렸고, 가늘게 찡그린 새파란 눈동자 한 쌍이 그를 향했다. “아주 훌륭하다, 개자식아,” 할이 제자리를 벗어난 베개를 들어 그에게 집어 던지며 말했다. “내가 오늘 어떻게 일을 하러 가야 할지 좀 말해볼래? 누가 야구방망이로 내 빌어먹을 목을 가격한 것 같은 꼴로 말이야!”

“그런 것처럼 보이지 않아,” 브루스가 거칠게 쉰 목소리로 말했다. “그건 꼭 네가 마킹을 당한 것처럼 보여.” 그가 몸을 굴렸고, 할은 브루스의 흔적이 훨씬 더 나쁜 것을 보고는 조금 위안을 받았다.

“오 와우,” 그는 말했다. “이런. 내가…아마도 내가 좀 더 조심스러웠어야 했던 모양이지.” 그러나 그는 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 브루스가 손가락으로 목덜미를 더듬거리고 있었고, 그리고는 손끝에 말라붙은 핏자국에 인상을 썼다. 솔직히 말해, 할은 유니폼 칼라로 그의 흔적 대부분을 어떻게든 가릴 수 있을 것이다. 브루스의 마크mark는 그의 것보다 목 훨씬 위쪽에 있었고, 감출 수 없을 것이 분명해 보였다. 그러나 브루스는 그다지 개의치 않아하는 것 같았다. 그는 하품을 했고 몸을 굴렸다.

“수트가 내건 가려줄 거야,” 그는 말했다. “넌 애스컷 타이 같은걸 고려해보던가. 네 반지로 뭐든 만들어 봐, 괜찮을 거야.”

“오 당연하지, 난 그냥 빛나는 녹색 깃털 목도리를 잽싸게 만들어낼게. 완벽하게 괜찮아 보일 거야.”

“진정해, 넌 알파야. 최악의 시나리오라고 해 봤자, 다들 그냥 좀 거친 섹스였거니 할거라고.”

할은 거울 속 그의 모습을 관찰했다. 거친 섹스. 그러나 진실은, 그건 거친 섹스와는 가장 거리가 먼 것이었다ㅡ상상할 수 있는 한 가장 멀리. 그는 목덜미의 멍을, 그리고 길다랗게 말라붙은 피를 만져봤다. 그가 오메가였다면, 이 부은 흔적은 영구적이었을 것이고 마크mark는 영원히 남았을 것이다. 그러나 그는 알파일 뿐이고, 이건 그저 멍일 뿐이다. 이건 희미해지다 사라질 것이고, 아무도 그게 여기에 있었다는 것조차 알지 못할 것이다. 고전적인 알파의 본능에 따른 두 명의 알파ㅡ다만 오메가는 없이 서로를 깨물었을 뿐이다.

 _알파에게 좆질을 하고 싶으면, 첫 번째 규칙부터 배워: 깨무는 건 없어_ , 브루스는 말했었다. 뭐, 이 시점에서 그들은 이미 규칙의 영역에서 조금 벗어나있다.

“오늘 죽지 않으려고 노력해봐,” 브루스가 그를 쳐다보며 말했다.

“그래, 곧장 네게로 돌아올 거라고. 브루스, 들어봐. 오늘 Fraalian 우주에는 얼씬도 하지마, 알아들었어? 난 진심이야. 빌어먹게 끼어들 생각하지마.”

브루스는 침묵했다.

“브루스,” 할이 말했고, 그 뒤에 알파의 으르렁거림이, 낮고 위협적인 경고가 담겨 있었다. 브루스가 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“그게 나한테 통할 것 같진 않은데.”

“난 명령을 내리는 거야,” 할이 말했다. “떨어져있어.” 목소리에 조금전보다도 훨씬 낮은, 훨씬 위협적인 깊은 으르렁거림이 깔렸다.

브루스의 눈이 갸름해졌다. “지금 나한테 도전하는 건가?”

할은 시선을 피하지 않았다. 그의 으르렁거림은 오직 알파만이 들을 수 있는 음역대의 소리였다. _알파-퀴어들은 훨씬 공격적인 개체들이고_ , 머릿속에서 오래 전의 목소리가 메아리 쳤다. 할은 이제 침대 주위를 돌며 탐색하고 있었고, 브루스는 꼼짝도 하지 않은 채, 그의 눈동자만이 할을 쫓아 움직였다.

“그런 것인지도 모르지,” 할이 말했다.

“네가 실수를 하고 있는 거라고 내가 말하면 좀 듣지 그래.”

방안은 완벽하게 정적이었다. 할은 브루스의 드러난 맨 가슴의 모든 근육이 긴장한 것을 읽을 수 있었다. 공기 중에 알파-향이 빽빽했다. 그의 심장이 마구 뛰었고, 아드레날린과 알파 호르몬이 혈관을 쇄도했다. 이건 불가피한 것이었다; 그들 사이의 긴장감은 여기까지 수년 동안을 발전시켜왔다. 서로에게 좆질을 한 건 이걸 그저 더더욱 피할 수 없게 만들었을 뿐이다. 그러나 여전히, 그의 일부는 브루스가 눈을 낮추기를 기다리고 있었다. 바라고 있었다, 어쩌면. 그리고 또 다른 일부는 그가 그러지 않기를 바라고 있었다. 저 얼음-호수 같은 눈이 그를 쳐다보고 있다.

브루스와의 백병전에서 그는 한가지 이점을 갖고 있고, 그건 그의 스피드다. 그는 아주 미미하게 브루스보다 빨라서, 그의 움직임을 읽기 어려울 것이다. 그래서 저 눈동자가 그를 이렇게나 주의 깊게 좇는 것이다. 브루스는 훨씬 두꺼운 근육을 갖췄지만(하지만 다리 근육은 자신이 더 훌륭할 것이라고 확신한다), 그 때문에 스피드를 희생해야 했고, 그리고 할은 번개처럼 빠르다. 그에겐 한번의 기회, 단 한번의 기회가 있고 그건 바로 첫 번째 일격이다. 그래서 그는 몸을 웅크렸다가 갑작스럽게 달려들었다ㅡ브루스가 그의 움직임을 예상하기 바로 직전에. 그는 브루스를 침대에서 깨끗하게 떨어뜨렸고 그를 바닥에 내리꽂은 채, 정확한 타격을 가하고 계속 가했다. 브루스가 하체를 지렛대 삼아 그들의 몸을 굴려 할을 아래에 가뒀지만, 그는 곧 거기서 벗어나 다시 주먹을 날리고, 또 날렸다. 그의 혈관이 따라 울리고, 전기가 흐르고, 이게, 그래 _이게_ 바로 그의 삶에 필요했던 것이다. 이게 바로 그가 몇 달을, 몇 년을 갈망해왔던 것이다ㅡ부서질 수 없는 원초적인 정직함. 그는 근력과 힘과 치명적인 파워를 빼면 아무것도 아니고, 그의 모든 유연함을 강점으로 이용해 그들이 바닥에서 엉키게 했다. 그는 브루스의 상체에 올라타 강력한 백핸드로 그가 피를 뱉어내게 했다.

그때서야 그는 브루스가 그에게 맞서고 있지 않다는 것을 깨달았다.

그는 다음 일격을 위해 주먹을 들었지만, 그대로 멈췄다. 그의 손이 떨리고 있었다. 아래에서, 브루스의 고개는 돌려져 있었다. 그는 공격을 막고 있지 않았다. 그는 스스로를 방어하고 있지 않았다. 그는 싸우고 있지 않았다. “싸워,” 할이 사납게 말했다.

“싫어,” 브루스가 말했다.

할이 분노에 포효했다. “ _싸워_!” 그는 고함을 질렀다.

브루스가 고개를 돌려 할을 쳐다봤다ㅡ그의 눈을 똑바로. “싫어,” 그는 다시 한번 말했다.

“너…넌 싸워야만 해. 너 씨발ㅡ넌 나와 _싸워야만_ 해.” 할이 그의 떨리는 주먹을 다시 한번 들어올렸다.

“계속해,” 브루스가 속삭였다. “난 견딜 수 있어.”

할은 너무 거칠게 숨을 내뱉어서 공기를 거의 마실 수도 없었다. 아무것도 말이 되질 않는다. 그는 주먹을 떨궜다ㅡ브루스의 얼굴을 피투성이로 짓이길 태세가 되어있었던 손을. 그의 온 사지가 씻겨나가는 아드레날린에 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 그는 자신이 이제 막 방에 들어오기라도 한 것처럼, 이제서야 알아차리기라도 한 것처럼 주위를 둘러봤다.

“신이시여…신이시여,” 할이 헐떡였다. “빌어먹을 신이시여.”

그는 휘청거리며 일어나, 브루스에게서 떨어졌다. 할을 꼼짝 못하게 붙들어두려 했던 브루스ㅡ그러나 그게 그를 다치게 하는 것을 보고는 그러기를 포기했던 브루스. 그저 거기에 누워서 그의 주먹을 맞고 또 맞은 브루스. 그 입술로 그에게 입을 맞추고, 그 몸으로 그를 쾌락에 젖게 했던, 그리고 할이 방금 전 엉망으로 두들겨 팬 브루스. 할은 떨림을 멈출 수가 없었다.

“넌 싸웠어야지,” 그는 말했다. “어째서ㅡ왜 너는ㅡ대체…”

할은 손으로 입가를 훔치며, 호흡을 진정시키려고 애썼다. 브루스는 이제 일어나고 있었다ㅡ조금 느리게, 움직임에 얼굴을 찡그리며. 그는 널브러진 이불을 끌어당겨 얼굴을 되는대로 문질렀고, 시트에 묻어나는 피를 살폈다. 할은 어떤 말도 찾을 수가 없었다. 그는 브루스가 화장실 세면대로 가서 얼굴을 씻어내고, 수건에 손을 닦는 것을 쳐다봤다. 할은 그저 그렇게 서있었다. 그는 방을 둘러보면서, 제 손을 찌를 수 있을만한 식칼이 어딘가에 있기를 바랐다.

“오, 진정하라고,” 브루스가 바구니에 수건을 던져 넣으며 심술궂게 말했다. “네 그 정신 없는 머릿속이 나까지 머리 아프게 만드는군. 스스로에게 그렇게 가혹할 것 없어, 이건 언젠가는 일어날 일이었으니까.”

“언젠가는 일어날 일이라고,” 할이 멍하니 따라 했다.

“넌 높은 수준의 알파야. 내가 너와 조만간 싸워야 할거라는 걸 몰랐을 것 같아?”

“하지만 넌 싸우지 않았잖아.”

브루스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 그 얼굴의 상처는 곧 맹렬한 기세로 멍이 오를 것이다. “도박이었지.”

할이 그를 죽이기 전에 멈출 것이라는 도박. 그게 그가 말하는 도박의 의미였다. 수치심이 할의 내장을 휘젓고 그에게 깊은 화상을 입혔다. 그가 할 줄 아는 것은 단 한가지였기에, 그는 그렇게 했다. 온 몸의 신경이 거기에 저항하듯 떨려왔지만, 그는 그렇게 했다. 천천히 마룻바닥에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그는 고개를 수그리고, 한쪽으로 꺾었다. 그의 목을 드러냈다. 그 굴복의 자세에 그의 심장이 다시 한번 빠르게 두방망이질 쳤고, 그의 호흡이 가빠졌다. 그러나 그는 몸을 움직이지 않았다, 어떤 대가에서라도. 브루스를 바라보지 않을 것이다. 브루스가 허락하기 전까지 일어나지 않을 것이다. 브루스가 허락하기 전까지 숨도 쉬지 않을 것이다.

그는 브루스가 그의 곁에 쭈그려 앉는 것을 들었다. “내가 그걸 원한다고 생각하는군,” 그는 말했고, 그의 목소리는 마치…할은 적절한 단어를 찾을 수 없었다. “내가 그걸 원하지 않을 거라고 생각하기가 그렇게 어렵나? 이게 결국엔 네 한계를 넘어서는 발상이야? 세상이...” 그의 말이 뚝 끊겼다. “그냥…됐어. 일어나.”

할은 일어났다. 그는 혼란스러웠다. 그는 지난 이 십분 동안 이 방에서 일어난 어떤 일도 이해할 수 없었다. “이해가 안돼,” 할이 말했다.

“알아.”

“넌 알파야,” 할이 끈질기게 말했다. 그 사실에 그의 뇌가 고장나기라도 한 것 같았다.

“그래.”

“근데 왜 빌어먹을 알파처럼 행동하지 않는 건데?”

브루스가 천천히 침대에 주저앉았다. 그의 움직임은 조금 뻣뻣했다. 그의 옆얼굴에 피가 방울방울 흐르고 있었다. “나도 몰라, 조던,” 그는 말했다. 그의 목소리는 지쳐있었다. “나도 몰라. 아마도 내가 어떻게 알파가 되는지 고등학교 교과서로 배우지 않았기 때문인지도 모르지. 넌 네 일생 동안 다른 누군가가 너한테 이게 너라고 틀을 씌우도록 내버려뒀어. 스스로 생각해야 한다고 생각해본 적이 있기나 해?”

“재수없게 가르치려 들지 말아야겠다고 생각해본 적이 있기나 해?”

브루스의 한숨은 그의 목소리에서 매우 피곤하게 들렸다. “이제야 너답네,” 그는 말했다. “가봐, 네 망할 우주선으로나 가서 날 평화롭게 내버려둬, 한번만이라도.”

할은 무슨 말이라도 생각해내려 애썼지만 그럴 수 없었다. 그는 더 이상 아무것도 말이 되지 않는 방을 빠른 걸음으로 성큼성큼 걸어 나왔고, 돌아보지 않았다. 그의 일부는 오늘 전투나, 혹은 더 나쁜 상황이 벌어지기를 바랐다. 전쟁은 적어도 말이 되는 것이다. 전쟁에서, 사람들은 제법 예상한대로 행동하고, 그들에게 예상할 수 있는 거라곤 그들이 그를 죽이려고 할거라는 것이다. 그를 살해하겠다고 덤비는 사람들은 믿을 수 있다. 그들이 그에게 원하는 것은 하나, 단 하나일 뿐이니까.

지금 당장은, 그 생각이 그의 정신을 맑아지게 했다.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (작가님의 Notes를 번역한 것입니다.)
> 
> 이 시점에서, 이 특정 오메가버스를 내가 어떻게 생각하고 있는지 좀 덧붙이는 것이 도움이 될 거라고 생각했습니다. 통상적으로 알파/베타/오메가 세계관에서는 형질 체계가 성별 체계를 완전히 덮어버립니다. 제 모델은 그것과는 좀 다른데, 왜냐하면 여기에서는 성별이 완벽하게 무시되지는 않기 때문입니다. 성별은 생식과 관련해서 가장 중요한 문제입니다. 이 세계관에서 임신은 스치듯 다뤄질테지만, 오직 여성만이 임신할 수 있습니다. 남성에게는 자궁이 없습니다. 노트knot와 노팅을 제외하면, 이 세계관은 현실과 물리적으로 거의 비슷합니다. 이건 마법 같은 해부학적 구조가 아니라, 팩pack 구성원들 사이의 상호작용에 의해 흘러가는 순수하게 갯과의 세계관입니다. 형질은 중요하고ㅡ아마도 가장 중요한 것일테지만, 성별이 지워진 것은 아닙니다.
> 
> 여성 오메가는 생식력이 높습니다. 여성 베타는, 그보다는 낮지만, 그래도 임신이 가능하다고 알려져 있습니다. 여성 알파는, 불가능합니다ㅡ그들의 자궁은 오직 흔적기관으로만 남아있습니다. (아마도요. 이 부분에 관해서는 앞으로의 내용을 지켜봐주세요.) 이 세계관에서, 부유한 베타 여성은 임신을 돕기 위한 온갖 보조제와 약들을 감당할 수 있습니다. 부유한 알파 여성의 경우, 그림자 속에서 성행하는 오메가 대리모 사업을 이용할 수 있죠. 그러니 만약 당신이 이 이야기에서 남성체 임신을 기대하고 있었다면, 실망하게 될겁니다.
> 
> 마지막으로, 성차별은 조금 다른 방식이긴 하지만 여전히 존재합니다. 예를 들어, 대부분의 알파들은 남성일거라고 여겨지는 경향이 있고, (사실이 아닐)고정관념으로는 남성 알파가 여성 알파보다도 훨씬 공격적이라고들 합니다. 그래서 할이 다이나에게 그가 _남성_ 알파와 잤었는데도, 어떤 공격성 문제도 없었다고 콕 집어 말했던 것입니다.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

복무기간 동안 지구에서 가장 끔찍한 전쟁 지역들을 비행했고, 정기적으로 우주에서 방사능 레이저를 피해 날아다니면서도, 그가 가장 죽음에 가까웠던 순간이 외교 임무였다는 것은 우스웠다. 그가 그 임무를 조금이라도 기억할 수 있다면 훨씬 위로가 됐겠지만, 그게 바로 그가 미처 준비하지 못했던 또 다른 것이었다ㅡ정신적 외상을 초래할 만큼의 심각한 부상이 기억에 끼치는 영향 말이다.

그는 대표단의 다른 멤버들과 함께 착륙했던 것을 기억하고, 이후의 환영 연회를 기억하고, 그곳에서 그의 목숨을 위태롭게 하는 것은 Fraalian 고관 중 또 한 사람이 끝없이 계속되는 연설을 늘어놓을 동안 지루함에 죽어버릴 가능성밖에 없을 거라고 생각했던 것을 기억한다. 그러나 그 후에 무슨 일이 있었는지는 사실 아무런 말도 할 수 없다; 그의 기억에 긴 공백이 있고, 뚜렷한 순간순간이 간간이 끼어있다. 그는 예를 들어, 복부를 움켜쥔 자신의 손가락 사이로 줄줄 흐르던 피를 기억하지만, 자신이 어떻게 재블린에 오르게 된 것인지는 기억하지 못한다. 브루스가 어느 시점엔가 그에게 제타-추적기를 몰래 달아놓은 것이 틀림없었다ㅡ그게 그가 떠올릴 수 있는 유일한 설명이었다. 그리고 사람들이 말했던 것, 그는 그걸 기억할 수 있다ㅡ주변의 목소리들을 기억할 수 있다.

자신이 재블린이라는 것을 알아차렸을 때, 온통 고함소리가 가득했다. 어떻게 여기 타게 된 거지? 연설들이 있었고, 박수갈채가 있었고, 그리고는 그들이 그냥 발포해버렸다ㅡ그렇게 된 것이 틀림없었다. 눈을 떴을 때, 처음에 그는 전투기가 거꾸로 뒤집혔다고 생각했지만 곧 자신이 바닥에 누워있다는 것을 깨달았다. 그는 재블린의 바닥에, 그의 피가 고인 웅덩이 위에 누워있었다. “클락!” 브루스가 외치고 있었다. “ _클락_!” 브루스가 자신을 붙들고 있었고, 그는 브루스의 품 안에 누워있었다. 브루스의 모습에서 뭔가가 잘못된 것처럼 보였다.

“그를 꽉 붙들어,” 누군가가 고함을 지르고 있었다. 재블린이 빙그르르 돌았다ㅡ아니, 그냥 그가 그렇게 느낀 것인지도 모른다.

“내가 봉해야겠어, 피를 너무 많이 흘렸어,” 클락이 말하고 있었고, 그리고는 브루스가 뭐라고 소리를 지르고 있었고, 그의 목소리는 냉혹하고 화가 나있고, 어째서 브루스가 이토록 화가 나있는 거지? 그의 복부에 올려진 다른 손들이 그를 꾹 누르고 있었다. 클락의 시야 가장자리가 흐릿해지며, 붉은 기를 띤 원으로 좁아지는 것은 좀 웃겼다.

그러나 그는 자신이 뭘 봤는지 알고 있다. 그게 뭔지 설명할 수는 없지만, 그는 봤다. 누군가 그를 들어올려 재블린의 뒤편 플랫폼으로 데려가고 있었고, 고통이 그를 창처럼 꿰뚫었고, 그는 커다란 신음을 토했다. 그때가 상처의 고통을 느낀 것을 처음으로 기억하는 순간이다ㅡ왜냐하면 그 전까지는 그저 쇼크와 무감각뿐이었기 때문이다. 모두가 곧장 그를 둘러싸고 그가 누울 수 있도록 도왔지만, 브루스는 아니었다. 브루스는 아니라는 것을 알았다ㅡ왜냐하면 그는 브루스가 헐떡이고, 비틀거리며, 재블린의 선체를 꽉 붙드는 것을 봤기 때문이다. 아무도 보지 못했지만, 할은 봤다. 그가 거의 쓰러질뻔한 것을 봤다. 그리고는 브루스가 똑바로 몸을 세웠지만, 그의 얼굴은 종잇장처럼 창백했다.

“출혈이 심해,” 클락이 중얼거리고 있었다, 아니, 그게 아니라, 클락이 누군가에게 말하고 있었다. “내가 상처를 봉할 동안 그를 붙들어. 빌어먹게 고통스럽겠지만 이렇게 하지 않으면 그는 살아남지 못할 거야ㅡ대체 놈들이 무슨 무기를 사용한 거지? 조금만 참아 할, 내가ㅡ”

그리고는 할은 자신의 비명을 기억한다ㅡ하얗고 뜨거운 빛 줄기가 그의 찢어진 맨 살을 태우고, 내장 기관을 지졌다. 그때가 다시 모든 것이 정지한 순간이고, 그리고는 그는 수술 이후에 워치타워의 의무실에서 깨어나기 전까지는 아무것도 기억하지 못한다.

그는 움직이려고 노력하기 전에 한동안 그저 천장을 응시하며, 그대로 누워있었다. 며칠이 지난 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아마도 그럴 것이다. 그리고 재미있는 것은, 그가 의식이 없는 동안 그의 뇌는 쉬지 않고 돌아가고 있었던 모양이다ㅡ왜냐하면 그가 일어나자마자 가장 먼저 떠올린 생각은, 만약 그에게 제타-추적기가 달려있었던 거라면, 대체 그게 망할 어디에 달려있었던 거지? 왜냐하면 추적기가 답이어야 했기 때문이다, 그게 그가 연회장에서 총에 맞아 쓰러졌다가 다음순간 재블린의 바닥에서 피를 흘릴 수 있었던 유일한 설명이다. 하지만 그게 어디에 있었던 거지? 브루스가 그의 유니폼에 접근한 것은 아니다ㅡ그건 반지에 의해 생성되니까, 그는 그럴 수 없었다.

혹은, 아니, 그게 아니다. 그가 여전히 궁금한 상태로 의식을 차린 것이 아니다. 그는 이미 답을 알고 있는 채로 일어났다ㅡ왜냐하면 그 의문을 떠올리자마자 그는 답을 알았기 때문이다. 그가 의식이 없었던 시간 내내 그의 뇌가 그걸 풀고 있었다.

“돌아온걸 환영해,” 그의 옆에서 목소리가 말했다. 얼굴 하나가 그의 시야에 들어왔다가 다시 사라졌다ㅡ하지만 물 한잔을 들고 다시 돌아와 한 손으로 그의 상체를 일으켰다. 할은 얼굴을 찡그렸지만, 물을 마셨다. 그 손이 다시 그를 자리에 눕혔다.

“죽지 않도록 노력하라고 말했던 것을 똑똑히 기억하는데,” 브루스가 말했다.

“난…안 죽었잖아,” 할이 말했지만, 그의 목소리는 충격적일 만큼 거칠고 가늘었다. 그는 마른침을 삼켰다.

“죽으려고 덜 노력하진 않았지. 마셔.” 할은 고분고분하게 금속-맛이 나는 물을 몇 모금 더 삼켰다. 이번에 브루스가 다시 그를 뒤로 눕혀줄 때, 할은 눈을 감았다.

“내 팀,” 그는 중얼거렸다. “어떻게 됐어? 그들은ㅡ누구라도ㅡ”

“그들은 살아남지 못했어. 넌 간신히 성공했지. 암살이었어, 깔끔하고 단순하게. Fraalian 암살단이 연회장에서 그대로 발포했어.”

“군단은, 그들이ㅡ”

“그들은 지금 우리가 대화하고 있는 이 순간에도 보복을 진행하고 있어. 군단은 그들이 원하던 정면 대결을 할 구실이 생겼고, 그건 Fraalian도 마찬가지지. 모두의 승리야ㅡ수천 명이 죽게 될 것이라는 것만 빼면. 진통제를 놔줄 시간이야. 원한다면 그 버튼을 눌러서 용량을 늘릴 수 있어.”

할은 손가락을 꿈틀거렸고, 빛과 모르핀의 느릿한 황금빛이 쇄도하면서 축복받은 약효가 그를 씻어내는 것을 느꼈다. 브루스가 그의 IV 라인을 만지작거리며, 그를 위해 똑바로 조절해주었다. “내 목,” 할이 속삭였다.

“흠?”

“내 목. 거기에…거기에 추적기가 심어졌어. 그 방법이었어. 그래서 네가 날 깨문 거였어.”

“뭐, 아무도 널 멍청이라고 부르지 않지.”

할은 웃음을 터뜨리려고 애썼지만 그의 내장 속에 칼이 들어있는 것만 같았고, 그건 기침으로 바뀌었다. “넌 그렇게 부르잖아, 언제나,” 그가 꺽꺽거리듯 말했다. “그니까, 말 그대로 매일 말이야. 넌 네마디를 말할 때마다 날 머저리라고 부른다고.”

브루스는 침묵했고, 할은 자신이 잠깐 동안 다시 잠들게 내버려뒀다. 이제 모르핀이 그를 정말로 휩쓸고 있었다. 그가 얼마나 표류했는지 알 수 없었다ㅡ몇 시간, 며칠, 누가 알겠는가. 그가 정말로 효과 좋은 약을 사용하는 게 분명했다. 신께서 레슬리 톰킨스를 축복하시길. 그가 몸을 뒤척이자, 그를 위해 담요를 정리해주고 그가 좀 더 편안할 수 있게 베개를 움직여주는 손이 있었다.

“네가 날 너무 빨리 빼냈어,” 할은 문득 또렷하게 깨어나며 말했다. “내가 거기 있었어야 했어, 내가 팀을 보호할 수 있었을 거야, 내가ㅡ”

“애초부터, 넌 마룻바닥의 네 피 웅덩이 위에 쓰러져있었어. 넌 누구도 보호하고 있지 않았고, 네 팀은 이미 죽어있었어. 그리고 두 번째로, 널 빼낸 건 내가 아니야.”

“누가…”

“클락이 네 추적기를 통제하고 그 행성의 상황을 모니터링하고 있었어, 내가 아니라.”

“왜?”

“왜냐하면 난 재블린을 조종해야 했거든. 네가 거기 없다면, 내가 그녀의 가장 훌륭한 조종사야.”

그가 정말로 죽음의 코앞까지 스케이트를 탔던 모양이다ㅡ할이 더 나은 조종사라고 브루스가 인정하다니. 그는 다시 눈을 감았다. “내 전투기를 상처 입힌 건 아니겠지, 너,” 그는 웅얼거렸다.

“무슨 소리야, _네_ 전투기라니,” 브루스가 말했고, 그건 그들의 오랜 언쟁이었다ㅡ친숙하고 위로가 되는.

“너 참…끔찍해 보여,” 할이 처음으로 브루스를 제대로 쳐다보며 말했다. 아니면 그의 눈이 이제서야 좀 초점이 맞기 시작했던가. “네 얼굴이 어떻게 된 거야?”

“어떤 정신 나간 알파 놈이 있어. 여기, 좀 더 마시도록 해봐.”

할이 힘없는 손을 들어올려 물잔을 밀어냈다. “못하겠어. 난…메스꺼워질 것 같아.”

“토하는 건 안돼,” 브루스가 말했다. “레슬리가 널 다시 붙여놓긴 했지만, 대충 8미터쯤 꿰맸거든. 넌 숨을 들이마시는 것보다 격렬한 일은 아무것도 할 수 없다는 엄격한 지시를 받았어, 6주 정도는.”

그는 다시 잠들었고, 그가 일어났을 때 여전히 같은 날인지, 아니면 하루가 지난 것인지 알 수 없었다. 우주에서 누가 그걸 알겠는가? 때때로 그는 우주가 좆같이 싫었다. 브루스가 여전히 거기에 있었다. 그는 다른 옷을 입고 있었다.

“분명히 말하는데,” 브루스가 말했다ㅡ마치 아주 잠깐 멈췄을 뿐, 그들이 쭉 대화 중이었다는 것처럼. “난 내가 그러고 싶었기 때문에 널 깨문 거야. 제타-추적기를 네게 심을 다른 방법을 생각할 수도 있었어. 난 네가 말하듯이 지략이 아주 풍부하거든.”

“넌 내가 말하듯이 음흉한 개자식이야.”

“이제서야 할 조던답군, 조금 걱정스러워지던 참이었어.”

“내가 깨어있지 못하고 자꾸 잠드는 게 좀 걱정스러운데.”

“모르핀을 좀 낮추도록 해봐 그럼.”

“좆까, 내가 죽어서 손가락이 굳기 전까진 내 모르핀 조절기를 못 뺏어갈 줄 알아. 이봐 브루스.”

“흠.”

그는 딱히 할말이 있었던 게 아니다. 그저 브루스가 자리에서 일어나 방 반대편에서 뭔가를 하려는 것 같았고, 할은 그가 그대로 떠나버릴까 봐 걱정됐다. “어이, 네가…여기 좀 더 있어줄 거야?”

“아무데도 안가,” 브루스가 말했다. “난 여기 있어. 배리와 올리버가 널 보러 들른 거였어. 네가 원한다면, 올리버가 너 주려고 밀크쉐이크를 가져왔어.”

“거절할게. 네가 먹어도 돼.”

“난 유당 불내증이 있어.”

그 말에서 뭔가가 너무 웃겨서 할은 웃음이 터지는 것을 막을 수가 없었다ㅡ비록 그의 내장이 빌어먹게 좆같이 아프고 결국 또 다른 기침으로 끝나버려서, 더더욱 고통스러워졌지만 말이다. 그는 배트맨의 목소리로 그걸 들었다. 카울을 쓰고, 망토를 휘날리며, 그를 감싼 어두운 도시의 거리를 날아다니는 배트맨. 유당불내증맨. 그에게 정성스럽게 수제작한 요거트를 내던지는 빌런들.

“머저리,” 브루스가 한숨을 내쉬었고, 그가 읽고 있던 게 뭐든 간에 다시 거기로 관심을 돌렸다.

할은 모르핀의 용량을 좀더 올렸고, 모니터가 삐- 소리를 내자 브루스가 자리에서 일어나 IV 라인을 조절했다. 할은 그에게 팔을 뻗어, 그저 브루스의 손을 쿡 찔렀다. 브루스의 손이 그의 손을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 브루스의 다른 손이 할의 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겨주면서 그의 이마를 스쳤다. 그러나 그보다 날카롭고 그보다 달콤하게, 할의 목덜미에 희미해진 마크mark 위로 엄지손가락이 가볍게 닿았고, 그리고는 빠르게 사라졌다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

회복은 그가 예상했던 것보다 훨씬 빠르게 진행되어서, 할은 반지가 신체의 자연적인 기능을 얼마나 증대시킨 것인지 궁금해질 정도였다. 전에는 그 이론을 시험해볼 기회가 사실 없었지만, 반지가 그런 기능까지 갖춘 것이 분명해 보였다. 며칠 만에 그는 일어설 수 있게 되었고, 일주일하고도 그 절반이 지나자 복부의 뭉근한 불편함만 제외하면 거의 정상이었다. 그는 그러나 여전히 병가 중이었으므로, 지구에서의 시간을 그저 즐기기로 했다. 그리고 그래, 그는 브루스와의 시간 또한 즐겼다ㅡ종말의 위기나 다른 어떤 것에도 방해 받지 않고 그저 소파에 누워있을 수 있는 긴 하루들, 그리고 그가 떠올릴 수 있는 가장 도전적인 생각은 오늘 몇 개의 에피소드를 연달아 볼 수 있을까 하는 것뿐이었다. 놀랍게도 브루스는 멍청한 TV 쇼를 함께 즐기기 좋은 사람이었다ㅡ왜냐하면 그는 뭐든 수동적으로 보고만 있지 못했기 때문이다. 그는 TV에 나오는 게 뭐든 간에 그의 모든 탐정 기술을 발휘했고, 릭 앤 모티의 가장 최신 에피소드를 토론할 땐 고담 내로우의 마약 밀매를 조사할 때만큼이나 진지한 열정을 쏟았다.

“그 에피소드들 중 몇 개는 엑스-파일을 리부트한 거라던데,” 어느 날 오후, 할이 아이스크림 통에서 카라멜 덩어리를 뒤적이며 말했다. “네 안의 머더와 스컬리를 깨우고 싶다면, 그걸 보라고.”

“흥미롭군,” 브루스가 말했다. “원작은 뭐에 관한 프로그램인데?”

할이 아이스크림을 내려놨다. “뭐라고?” 그는 말했다. “미안한데, 너 지금 나한테 _뭐라고_ 그랬어?”

“어째서 내가 인생을 낭비했다는 기분이 드는 걸까?”

“왜냐하면 그게 빌어먹을 사실이거든, 그래서 그래. 당장 네 엉덩이를 여기 붙이라고, 스푸키Spooky, 유일무이한 오리지널 스푸키Spooky를 만날 시간이야.”

브루스가 엑스-파일을 발굴하는 것을 지켜보는 건 할이 옷을 입고 있을 때 했던 일들 중 가장 재미있었다, 그것만큼은 빌어먹게 확실했다. 그는 스컬리가 등장할 때마다 브루스가 완전히 몰입해서 뚫어져라 화면을 응시하는 것을 발견했고, 그래 물론, 질리언 앤더슨 같은 알파가 그의 관심을 끌거라 생각하긴 했지만, 그녀가 정말로 제대로 그를 자극하는 모양이었다.

“넌 셀리나랑 섹스하지, 안 그래?” 할이 물었다.

“복잡한 질문이군,” 브루스가 말했다.

“그래 그래, 알았다고, 아주 대단히 드라마틱한 스토리가 있으시겠지, 하지만 너희 두 사람이 꽤 자주 타락한 짓을 저지르는 건 맞잖아.”

브루스가 애매하게 어깨를 으쓱했다. 화면에서, 스컬리가 손에 라텍스 장갑을 짝 소리가 나게 끼우고 있었다. 할은 브루스의 동공이 확장되는 것을 정말로 볼 수 있었다. “난 그냥 셀리나가 아주 정석적인 오메가여서 물어본 거였어. 그니까, 오메가 고정관념에 딱 들어맞는 사람이잖아, 안 그래? 넌 그럼 네가 스트레잇이라고 사람들을 속이기 위해 그녀랑 잔 거야? 아니면 가끔 그냥 오메가를 박고 싶어서?”

스컬리가 멀더에게 과학 뭐시기를 설명하고 있었으므로, 그는 브루스가 그의 말을 듣기나 한 건지 확신할 수 없었다. 왜냐하면 보통 브루스는 TV를 거의 보지 않기 때문에, TV를 주변 잡음처럼 무시하는 것에 아주 형편없었기 때문이다. 스컬리가 말을 끝냈을 때에야 그는 얼굴을 찡그리고 할을 돌아봤다. “난 내가 그러길 원했기 때문에 셀리나와 잔 거야, 그것 말고 다른 무슨 이유가 더 필요하겠어?”

“그래, 하지만 내 말은, _왜_ 그러길 원했냐는 거지, 네가 게이라면? 그게 내 질문이었어.”

“넌 게이야?”

“아니.”

“글쎄, 게이가 아닌 사람 치곤, 넌 다른 알파에게 노트knot를 만져지는걸 확실히 좋아하는 것 같아 보이는데.”

“일리 있네. 그니까 네 논점은, 섹스는 섹스일 뿐이고, 인간은 섹스를 좋아한다는 거로군.”

“난 어떤 논점도 주장하지 않아. 모든 것에 이유가 필요한 것 같은 사람은 내가 아니라 너잖아. 이제 좀 닥쳐, 난 이걸 들으려 하고 있으니까.”

그의 부상 때문에, 격렬한 섹스는 논외였다. 그건 좀 지나치게 아쉬웠다, 왜냐하면 최근 몇 주 동안 그들은 그 모든 박고 박히는 것들에 완벽하게 통달했기 때문이다. 할은 이제 노팅 전에 정확히 언제, 그리고 어떻게 몸을 빼내야 할지 알고 있고(사실 브루스가 하는걸 보고 감으로 배운 것이었다ㅡ그걸 시인하진 않을 것이지만) 다른 모든 알파-알파 섹스의 상급 주짓수들을 익혔다. 정말이지 그는 무슨 자격증이나 뭐 그런걸 받아도 될 것 같은 기분이었다. 하지만 회복이 진행되는 게으른 날들 동안 그저 노닥거리는 것이 어째서인지 더 좋았다. 여기서 노닥거린다는 것은, 브루스가 할을 부드럽게 달래서 거의 손가락도 까딱 못하고 누워만 있게 만들어, 그의 점액이 느릿하게 방울방울 떨어질 때까지 할의 성기를 빨거나, 앞뒤로 천천히 그의 노트knot를 문지르는 긴, 느린, 나른한 시간들을 말한다. 그의 곁에 나란히 누운 브루스, 할의 노트knot에 느껴지는 브루스의 노트knot의 열기와 압박감, 그 달콤한 고문, 그들이 소리 없이 헐떡이며 사정할 때, 브루스를 파고드는 할의 손가락들.

이제 그는 브루스의 책에서 한 페이지를 찢어내기로 결심했고, 모든 것의 이유를 생각하느라 걱정하는 걸 그만두기로 했다. 그는 또한 자신이 브루스에게 너무 가혹했다는 결론을 내렸다ㅡ브루스가 알파처럼 행동하지 않는 것에 대해 말이다. 생각을 거듭할수록, 그게 더 당연하게 느껴졌다. 브루스는 기본적으로 알프레드에게 키워졌다, 베타에게. 그리고 그는 아무 베타가 아니다ㅡ상상할 수 있는 가장 베타 같은 베타다. 그니까, 사전을 펼치면 알프레드의 사진 옆에 “베타”라고 쓰여있을 거란 말이다. 물론 브루스는 알프레드의 가치관들을 흡수했을 것이다. 그에게 다른 롤모델이 없었다는 것이 문제였다. 베타의 손에서 자란 것이 당연히 그를 어떤 식으로든 뒤틀리게 했겠지.

자신이 전에 이 생각을 하지 못했다는 것이 놀라웠다. 브루스는 다른 대부분의 알파 퀴어들처럼 호르몬 불균형을 겪는 게 아니다. 그는 그저 아주 어린 시절에 베타에 의해 형태를 갖췄고, 다른 알파의 주변에 있지 못했을 뿐이다. 적어도 발달에 중요한 시기나 뭐 그럴 때는 말이다. 이 이론에는 몇 가지 결점이 있기는 하다ㅡ예를 들어, 할은 아이들이 본딩한 부모와는 다른 형질을 갖는 것을 많이 봤었다. 그리고 다시 생각해보면, 사립학교나 대학에서 브루스의 주변에는 수많은 알파들이 있었을 것이다. 하지만 여전히 그럴싸한 가설이다.

아니, 다 됐다, 이유를 궁금해하는 것은 끝났다. 섹스가 이렇게나 좋은데, 대체 누가 다른 이유를 필요로 하겠는가?

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

“여어, 무슨 일이야?” 할은 약간은 걱정스럽게, 그러나 지나치지는 않게, 큰 걸음으로 재빨리 케이브에 들어섰다. 브루스의 문자에는 위급상황이라고 쓰여있었지만, 브루스는 정기적으로 예정된 장비 점검도 위급상황이라고 생각하는 경향이 있으므로, 그건 알 수 없는 것이다. 할은 커다란 제어판과 모니터 앞까지 한 줄로 이어진 계단을 빠르게 걸어올랐다ㅡ브루스는 그 앞에 앉아, 생각에 잠겨있었다.

“어이,” 할은 브루스의 어깨에 손을 얹으며, 좀 더 부드럽게 말했다. 브루스가 그 손을 쳐다봤다. “괜찮아?”

“그래,” 브루스가 말했다. “네가 봐야 할 것이 있어.”

“알았어.” 할은 스툴을 끌어당겼다.

브루스가 키보드를 몇 번 딸깍거리고는 화면에 화학 분석표처럼 보이는 것을 띄웠다. “좋아,” 할이 말했다. “내가 뭘 보고 있는 거야?”

“잘 들여다 봐봐.”

“난…알았어. 일종의 분석 같은데. 혈액 분석. 범죄 현장에서 나온 건가?”

“네 혈액이야. 네가 지난주 레슬리에게 검진을 받았을 때의 샘플을 가져왔지.”

“그게 얼마나 좆같이 소름 끼치는 짓인지에 관한 대화를 나누려는 건 아닐 것 같다만?”

“오늘밤은 아니야,” 브루스가 몇 번을 더 클릭해 화면을 확대하며 대답했다. “네 호르몬 수치를 봐. 이건 레슬리가 검사한 내용이 아니야ㅡ아무도 이걸 눈치채지 못했을 거야. 네가 뭘 보고 있는 건지 알만큼의 기본적인 생물학 지식은 갖췄겠지?”

“아…” 할은 혈액의 성분과 비율 목록을 훑었다. “음, 당연하지? 내가 백혈병으로 죽어가고 있지 않다는 건 알겠는데? 다 정상적으로 보인다고, 다만ㅡ모르겠다, 저게 뭐야?”

브루스가 좀 더 확대했다. “PBG,” 그가 말했다. “갑상샘 결속 혈장 단백질.”

“그건…본딩 호르몬이잖아,” 할이 말했다.

“그래.”

“말도 안…뭐야, 이 샘플 오염된 거야? 이상하잖아. 지금 나한테 어떤 본딩 호르몬도 없다는 걸 빌어먹게 확신한다고.”

브루스는 침묵했지만, 다시 키보드를 두드리고 있었다. 그는 또 다른 화학 분석표를 불러왔고 그걸 할의 샘플과 나란히 띄웠다. 두번째 샘플의 PBG 수치는 할의 것과 완벽하게 일치했다.

“허,” 할이 말했다. “그니까 네가 이걸 두 번 돌려봤다는 거지?”

“아니,” 브루스가 말했다. “저건 내 혈액이야.”

할은 브루스를 쳐다봤다. “그럼 지금 넌 어떻게 된 일인지 우리 샘플이 같은 본딩 호르몬으로 오염됐다고 말하는 거네.”

“내가?”

“내 말은, 그것밖에 없잖아, 이걸 좀 보라고. 대체 저 빌어먹을 호르몬이 저기서 뭐하고 있는 건데?”

“지난 오십 년 동안 어떤 의학 기술도 주입 가능한 PBG를 만들어내지 못했다는 사실을 알면 흥미로울 수도 있겠군. 모든 시도에서, 피험자의 몸은 호르몬을 거부했어ㅡ일반적으로 6시간에서 10시간이면 주입한 PBG가 사라졌지. 대부분의 호르몬들은 너무 민감해서 말이야; 분자구조가 그냥 파괴되어 버리지. 본딩 호르몬은 주입될 수 없고, 전염의 가능성은 전혀 알려지지 않았어.”

“그건…” 할은 혼란스러움에 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그는 자리에서 일어나 커다란 화면에 가까이 걸어갔고, 파란 창 앞에 섰다. “난 그냥, 이건 물리적으로 불가능하다고.”

브루스는 아무 말도 없었다. 그는 수트 차림에, 카울은 젖혀져 있었다. 한 손에 얼굴을 괴고 생각에 잠겨있었다. 그는 내내 잠을 자지 못했던 것처럼 보였다. 그는 화면을 보고 있지 않았다; 그는 할을 보고 있었다. “어째서?”

“무슨 말이야, _어째서_ 라니, 이건 말도 안돼! 본딩 호르몬은ㅡ그니까, 난 내가 최근에 오메가와 자지 않았다는 사실을 알고 있고, 본딩 호르몬은 오직 알파와 오메가가…” 그의 말이 점차 잦아들었고, 그는 다시 화면을 올려다봤다.

“너 오메가구나,” 할이 말했다, “그래야만 해, 그것밖에 없어, 잠복 오메가라던가 뭐 그런 거. 네 호르몬 수치 보여줘 봐, 전부 다, 네 형질 표지도 보여줘, 분명 거기 뭔가가ㅡ”

아무 말 없이 브루스는 그의 혈액 표지 프로필을 띄웠다. 그의 알파 호르몬 수치는 지붕을 뚫을 정도였다. 할은 그걸 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. “내 꺼ㅡ내 꺼도 보여줘 봐,” 그는 말했다. 자신이었나? 그의 호르몬 수치가 잘못된 것이었나? 브루스가 그의 것을 불러와 두 개를 나란히 붙여놨다. 높은 수준의 두 알파ㅡ거의 동일한 호르몬 수치. 그리고 여전히 보이는 저 PBG.

할은 화면을 응시했다. 그의 머릿속에서 딸깍 딸깍 딸각, 들어맞기 시작했다ㅡ그가 지난 몇 주 동안 애써 무시해왔던 빈 칸이 모두 채워졌다. 본딩. 그들은 본딩되었다. “이건 절대…이건 물리적으로 _불가능해_ ,” 그는 중얼거렸다.

“인지 부조화,” 브루스가 말했다. “그게 지금 네가 겪고 있는 현상이야.”

“너랑 네 잘난체하는 헛소리들 다 엿이나 먹어,” 할이 쏘아붙였다. “제발 5초만이라도 내가 완전히 덜 떨어진 얼간이라서 아카데미를 우등으로 졸업한 게 아닌 것처럼 행동할 수는 없어? 네가 내 의료 기록을 전부 확인한 거라면 그 파일에서 내 빌어먹을 IQ도 봤을 거 아냐ㅡ그니까 내 상태를 정의 내리는 건 관두고 이게 대체 무슨 좆 같은 상황인 건지 좀 말해보는 건 어때.”

“무슨 상황인지 알고 있잖아.”

할은 다시 화면을 향해 돌아섰다. “내가 뭘 보고 있는 건지는 알아,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 그건 나한테 아무런 설명도 되지 않아. 그건 물리적 불가능을 조금도 설명하지 못한다고. 이건 완전히 상식에서 벗어난 일이고 난 심지어…” 그는 브루스를 쳐다봤다ㅡ그는 여전히 침착하게 할을 지켜보고 있었다.

“알고 있었구나,” 할이 말했다. “넌 이게 가능하다는 걸 알고 있었어.”

“그래.”

“어떻게? 네가ㅡ전에도 이런 일이 있었어? 이게 무슨ㅡ”

몇 번의 타이핑으로, 브루스가 두 개의 혈액 프로필을 띄웠다. 두 개 모두 아주 높은 수준의 알파였지만, 그들의 것이 아니라는 것은 분명할 만큼의 수치 차이가 있었다. 예를 들어, 이 지표들에서 PBG 수치는 그들보다 훨씬 높았다: 완벽하게 이뤄진 본딩. 메이팅한 한 쌍에게서 볼 수 있을만한 수준의 수치였다.

“우리 부모님이야,” 브루스가 말했다.

“네 부모님. 그게 지금ㅡ대체 무슨 좆 같은 소리를 하는 거야.”

“그들은 돈이 있었지,” 브루스가 말했다, “그리고 돈만 충분하다면 모든 것이 가능해. 두 분이 사랑에 빠졌을 때, 그들은 위조 서류를 구했어ㅡ의료 기록에서 엄마의 형질을 오메가로 위조했지. 그녀는 결코 오메가가 아니었어.”

“네 _부모님이_ 게이였다고?”

“그랬어. 그리고 그걸 숨길 수단과 돈이 있었지. 그래서 내가 언제나 퀴어가 잘못되지 않았다는 것을 알고 있었던 거야. 그래서 내가 언제나 나한테 아무런 문제도 없다는 것을 알고 있었던 거야. 왜냐하면 난 세상을 다르게 이해할 수 있도록 배우며 자랐으니까.”

“알파 여성들은 절대로…그들은 아이들을 가질 수 없어,” 할이 말했다. “이해가 안돼, 너 입양된 거지, 네가ㅡ”

“그들이 내 생물학적 부모야. 알파 여성들도 아이를 임신할 수 있어ㅡ다만 극도로 어렵고, 상당히 고통스럽지. 그녀는 돈으로 매수할 수 있는 가장 최고의 의학적 도움을 받았고, 무사히 해냈어.”

할은 이마를 문질렀다. “그건…이것들 중 아무것도 아무런 말도 되지 않아,” 그는 말했다. 하지만 그렇지 않다. 그는 그렇지 않다는 것을 알고 있다. 셜록 홈즈의 유명한 대사처럼, 그게 유일하게 남은 해답인 것이다. 그는 지난 몇 주 동안, 지난 몇 달 동안 모든 것을 봐왔다ㅡ이상하고 거슬리는 새로운 빛을 말이다.

“재블린에서,” 그가 웅얼거렸다. “난 봤어. 네가 쓰러지는걸 봤어. 내가 고통을 겪을 때. 난 봤어. 그게 내 상상이었다고 생각했어, 내가 헛것을 본거라고 생각했어. 난 고통스러웠고, 그리고 넌ㅡ너도 내 고통을 느꼈어. 내가 무슨 얘기를 하는지 알지.”

그리고 그의 고통이 브루스의 몸에 거울처럼 비친 것을 본 것은 그때뿐이 아니었다ㅡ지난주 그가 이상하리만치 동요될 때, 브루스의 존재만으로 평온을 되찾았았던 것. 그가 브루스의 손길을 갈구했던 것. 그가 브루스와 도저히 떨어져 있을 수가 없다는 걸 깨달았던 것. 그건 본딩이 시작됐기 때문이었다ㅡ그게 충족을 원했기 때문이었다. 할의 머리가, 두개골의 끝부분이 아파오기 시작했다. 정보의 과잉이다. 그는 흘깃 브루스를 쳐다봤다.

“이게 가능하다는 걸 알고 있었으면서, 넌 아무 말도 하지 않았어.”

브루스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “이런 일은 나도 처음이야, 나도 이걸 예상하지 못했던 것 같아.”

“ _예상하지_ 못했던 것 같아? 이건 절대로 예상할 수 없는 좆 같은 일이라고! 내 말은, 신이시여, 브루스, 이게 사실 이려면…” 그는 몸을 돌려 다시 화면을 바라봤다.

“이게 사실 이려면, 네가 세상이 흘러가는 것에 대해 알아왔던 모든 것이 거짓말이어야겠지.”

“네가 말하는 어떤 것도 말이 되질 않아! 알파는 오메가와 본딩을 해, 알았어? 알파는 다른 알파와 본딩할 수 없어, 알파는 다른 알파와의 사이에서 아이를 만들 수 없어, 네가 나더러 믿으라고 하는 소리들은 아무것도 현실감이 없다고!”

“너더러 뭘 믿으라고 하지 않아. 난 그저 사실들을 넘겨주는 거야. 그리고 이게 그 사실들이야. 이걸로 뭘 하든 그건 네 마음이야.” 그는 다시 그들의 혈액 프로필을 화면에 띄웠다. 저 높은 알파 숫자들, 그리고 저 부인할 수 없는 PBG 수치.

할은 아침에 한 세상에서 눈을 떴고, 그리고 지금, 이 밤에 그는 완전히 다른 세상에 있다. 뭐가 또 거짓말이지? 중력? 지구가 결국은 평면이었나? 달 착륙이 다 속임수였나? “그럼ㅡ그럼 네 말은…이걸 대중에게 숨기기 위한 무슨 음모 같은 게 있다는 거야? 어떤…”

“음모가 있다고는 생각하지 않아. 사람들은 그저 자신이 알고 있는 것을 부인 당하는 걸 좋아하지 않을 뿐이야. 그리고 이건 모르는 채로 넘어가기 쉬운 것이지ㅡ퀴어가 아니라면, 그래서 다른 관점을 알게 되지 않는다면 말이야. 게다가 세상이 왜 네 말을 들어주겠어? 그들에겐 그저 또 다른 정신 나간 호모새끼일 뿐인데. 어쨌든 퀴어들은 호르몬 불균형을 겪는다고 하니까.”

할은 의자에 주저앉아 양손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 그는 그 자세로 한참을 앉아서, 그를 둘러싼 이 새로운 우주의 형태를 받아들였다. 이게 진실이라면ㅡ그리고 할의 내면의 모든 것이 이게 진실이라고 말하고 있다ㅡ그렇다면 세상의 모든 것은 거짓인 것이다. 형질 체계에 의해, 호르몬에 의해 분류되는 세상의 모든 것들ㅡ그게 다 헛소리였다. 사람들은 호르몬 수치 때문에 본딩하는 것이 아니었다; 그들이 본딩하기 때문에 호르몬 수치가 변하는 것이었다. 그리고 그 본딩은 형질 때문에 일어난 것이 아니었다ㅡ알파는 알파와 본딩할 수 있고, 오메가는 오메가와, 베타는 베타와, 그리고 생각할 수 있는 어떤 조합으로도 말이다. 이렇게 앉아서 그걸 돌아보자니, 그 단순한 간결함은 너무나 압도적이었다. 이 모든 세상이 화학적 충동과 강요에 의해 정렬되었지만, 진실은, 그들은 모두 선택권이 있었던 것이다, 그 시간 동안 내내.

“넌 이중에 어떤 것도 믿어야 할 필요가 없어,” 브루스가 말했다. “네가 그렇게 쉽게 받아들이는 게 오히려 더 놀라울 거야. 하지만 난 네가 알아야 한다고 생각했어.”

“제발 그냥…그만 이야기해.” 브루스가 다시 침묵했고, 할은 여전히 그 자리에 앉아, 생각했다. “알았어,” 한참 후에 그가 말했다. “알았어. 이제 어떻게 해?”

“뭐를?”

“이거…이거 말이야! 너무 늦은 거야? 본딩ㅡ우리 PBG 수치는 아직 그렇게 높지 않잖아, 멈출 수 있는 거야? 분명 멈출 방법이 있을 거라고, 어서!”

브루스가 다시 아무 말 없이, 할을 바라봤다. “있어,” 그가 말했다. “그게 네가 원하는 거라면.”

“알았어, 뭘 하면 되는데? 그니까, 호르몬 요법이라던가, 아니면 네가 여기 실험실에서 요리하는 화학물질 같은 거?”

“훨씬 간단해. 하지만 네 맘에 들진 않을 거야.”

“빌어먹을, 그냥 내뱉으라고.”

“막 시작된 본딩을 되돌리는 가장 빠른 방법은 모든 접촉을 차단하는 거야.”

“잠깐만. _모든_ 접촉?”

“모든 접촉. 몇 달 후면, 혹은 몇 주만 지나도, 본딩이 완성될 위험성은 최소한으로 줄어들 거야. 내가 우리의 호르몬 수치를 모니터링 할 수 있어. 육체적인 접촉이 진정한 문제이긴 하지만, 확실히 하기 위해서 모든 종류의 통신까지도 중단하는 것이 좋겠지.”

“오,” 할이 말했다. “난 그냥…다른 방법이 있을 거야. 무슨 백신이라던가, 뭐 그런건?”

“안됐지만 없어.”

“제발 좀, 다른 옵션이 있을 거라고.”

“다른 옵션은 본딩이 그 수순을 밟게 내버려두는 거야.”

“오 알았어, 물론이지, 난 거기에 서명할게. 그냥 가서 _내 빌어먹을 남은 인생에_ 영향을 끼칠 되돌릴 수 없는 결정을 내리지 뭐, 걱정하지 말라고, 왜냐하면 섹스가 그만큼 환상적이니까.”

브루스의 입꼬리가 비꼬는 미소로 비틀렸다. “뭐, 이 행성에서 일어나는 본딩의 90퍼센트가 그 이유 때문이기는 하지만, 뭐든 네가 원하는 대로 하라고.”

할의 가슴을 휩쓸었던 공포와 혼란이 이제 가라앉고 있었다. 여기서 나갈 방법이 있었다; 모든 것은 괜찮아질 것이다. “알았어,” 할이 자리에서 일어나며 말했다. “알았어, 제법 계획답게 들리네. 그니까, 금단이란 말이지, 허. 좋아, 어디 한 번 해보자고.” 그는 한 손을 내밀고 싶었지만, 뭐 그런 제스처를 취하고 싶었지만, 그건 좋은 생각이 아닐 것이다. 브루스는 어떤 물리적 접촉도 없어야 한다고 했고, 그걸 시작하기 가장 적절한 때는 지금이다.

“미안해,” 할이 말했다. “난 절대ㅡ일을 복잡하게 만들려던 건 아니었어.”

“나도 마찬가지야. 넌 아무것도 사과할 필요 없어.”

“그래, 뭐. 어쨌든.” 그는 그저 어색하게 서있을 수밖에 없었고, 그제서야 이 생각이 그의 뇌리를 강타했다ㅡ그는 다시는 브루스의 입술을 맛볼 수 없을 것이다. 그의 손가락 사이로 흘러내리는 브루스의 머리카락의 감촉을, 그의 턱에 긁히는 브루스의 턱을, 브루스가 사정할 때 그의 숨소리가 꺾이는 방식을, 누군가의 몸에서 느껴지는 천 가지 사소한 친밀감을 다시는 알지 못할 것이다. 그 생각에 할은 한동안 숨쉬는 법을 잊었다. 이미 그는 제 몸이 반기를 들기 시작한 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“쉽지 않을 거야,” 브루스가 말했다. “그건 알아두라고.”

“그래 뭐, 난 살아남을 거야.”

“그건 나도 의심할여지가 없군. 그럼 안녕히, 조던.”

“또 보자고, 배츠Bats.” 그리고는 그는 돌아섰고 케이브의 긴 터널로 느릿한 발걸음을 내디뎠다. 한걸음한걸음이 무겁게 느껴졌다. 터널이 꺾이는 곳에서 그는 차갑고 매끄러운 바위에 손을 얹었고, 거의 돌아볼뻔했다ㅡ마지막으로 한번만이라도 흘깃 눈에 담기 위해. 그의 머릿속에서 스스로를 기만하는 목소리가 마구 고동쳤다ㅡ _돌아가, 돌아가, 돌아가_. 만약 그가 지금 당장 돌아간다면 어떻게 될까, 만약 그가 _다 좆까라 그래, 상관없어, 널 만질 수 없다면 난 죽어버릴 거야_ 라고 말한다면?

브루스가 눈을 굴리며 자기 수양에 관한 일장 연설을 늘어놓을까? 그를 조롱하고, 그의 결단력과 자제력을 비웃을까? 아니면 그가…그러지 않을 수도 있을까? 어느 반응이 할을 더 두렵게 만드는 걸까?

그는 돌아보지 않았다. 단호한 걸음으로 길고 어두운 터널을 지나, 밤공기를 향해 걸어 나갔다.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

첫 주는 나쁘지 않았다ㅡ사실, 전혀 나쁘지 않았다. 처음에 그는 브루스가 이 모든걸 완전히 착각한 게 틀림없다고 생각했다. 그리고는 이런 생각이 한번 이상 떠올랐다ㅡ브루스가 그저 그들의 관계가 뭐든 간에 그걸 끊어버리고 싶어서, 이 좆같은 정교한 헛소리들을 지어낸 것일지도 모른다고. 브루스라면 가능했다. 원하는 것을 얻기 위해서라면, 브루스는 그런 것들을 생각해낼 수 있다.

아무튼 요점은, 어쩌다 한번씩 불편함을 느낄 때를 제외하면, 그는 괜찮았다. 그는 브루스를 아주 많이 생각했다ㅡ그건 부인할여지가 없었다. 수화기를 집어 들고 싶어서 몸이 근질거리는 자신을 발견했고, 문자, 그저 문자 딱 한 통 정도는 괜찮을 거라고 합리화하는 스스로를 발견했다. 그냥 안부 차 말이다. 그냥 브루스가 괜찮은 것만 확인하기 위해. 그러나 그는 제 때에 자신을 멈췄다. 대체적으로, 대수롭지 않게 느껴졌다. 그는 정말로 끝내주는 섹스를 했었고ㅡ그건 확실히 진실이고ㅡ그리고 세상이 돌아가는 방식에 대해 흥미로운 몇 가지들을 배웠다, 그것만큼은 확실했다. 그것만큼은 빌어먹게 확실했다.

사실, 본딩을 끊는 것이 비교적 너무 쉬워서 할은 약간의 죄책감을 느낄 정도였다. 어쩌면 할이 그저 본딩을 맺기 적합한 사람이 아닌지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그는 누군가와 정말로 본딩을 할 수 없는 종류의 사람인지도 모른다. 아마도 성격 문제라던가 뭐 그렇겠지. 그리고 이 첫째 주는 너무 쉬워서 그를 안심시킬 정도였다ㅡ봐, 다 괜찮잖아. 브루스가 그저 과민반응을 보였던 것이다, 브루스가 빌어먹을 항상 그러는 것처럼 말이다. 어쩌면 조금만 더 지나면 그들은 다시 서로를 만날 수 있을지도 모른다. 모든 게 다 괜찮을 것이다.

그는 심지어 다른 사람과의 섹스가 본딩이 끊어지는 것을 도와줄지도 모른다는 생각도 했다. 그래서 그는 밖에 나가 몇몇 술집을 돌아다녔다ㅡ그저 둘러보기 위해서 말이다. 하지만 어느 것도 그의 눈을 잡아 끌지는 못했다. 모든 사람들의 냄새가 다 좀 벗어난 것 같았다. 그가 감기라도 걸리거나, 뭐 그런 모양이었다. 그리고는 그에게 그 섹스 용품점에 다시 가보는 건 어떨까 하는 생각이 떠올랐다. 그는 단 한 겹의 향 억제제도 바르지 않은 채, 가게에 걸어 들어가 카운터에 몸을 기댔다. 역시나 그녀가 거기에 있었다ㅡ전에 그를 도와줬던, 주렁주렁 피어싱을 한 빌어먹게 섹시한 오메가 말이다.

“어 나 당신 기억해요,” 그녀가 페이지를 넘기고 있던 잡지에서 고개도 들지 않은 채로 말했다. “그 베타.”

“맞아요. 거기에 대해서 말인데.”

그녀가 그를 위아래로 훑어봤다. “무슨 도움이라도 필요해요?”

“사실, 그래요. 하지만 난 우리가 그걸 저녁을 먹으면서 이야기할 수 있기를 바랐어요.”

그녀가 조그맣게 콧방귀를 뀌었고 다시 잡지로 고개를 돌렸다. “나 해독 다이어트 중이에요,” 그녀가 말했다. “내 몸에서 모든 화학물질들을 숙청 중이라서요.”

“알았어요, 근데 엄밀히 따지면 당신의 몸이 바로 화학물질들로 이루어진걸요.”

“엄밀히 따지면 내 카운터에서는 맨스플레인 금지에요.” 그녀는 계산대 아래의 작은 통으로 팔을 뻗었고 손으로 만 검은 담배 같은 것을 꺼냈다. 그녀는 거기에 불을 붙였고, 콕링 진열대쪽으로 연기를 뿜었다.

“아, 그거 불법일 텐데,” 그는 말했다.

“이 가게가 통째로 불법일 테지만, 사장이 경찰들한테 뇌물을 먹이거든요. 그리고 이건 그냥 정향이니까, 내가 계산대 뒤에서 마약이라도 하고 있다는 듯이 쳐다보지 좀 마요. 이봐요 베타 소년, 여기에 물건 사러 온 거에요, 아니면 좆질이 하고 싶어서 온 거에요? 어느 쪽이든 난 상관없어요, 그냥 내 하루의 계획을 세우려는 거니까.”

“당신은…정말 직설적인 여성이네요.”

“그리고 당신은 정말 당황하고 발정난 알파죠. 젠장, 당신 냄새가 진동을 한다고요, 내가 당신 뜻을 못 알아들을까 봐 걱정이라도 했던 거에요? 빌어먹을, 이봐요, 향 억제제가 괜히 있는 게 아니라고요.”

따라서 그는 그녀와 저녁식사를 하게 되지 않았다. 사실, 그는 그녀의 휴식시간 동안 뒷방에서 섹스를 하게 됐고, 그건 그가 해 본 것 중에 가장 빠르고 격정적인 섹스였다. 그녀는 달콤한 냄새가 나는 점액을 흘렸고, 할이 그녀의 안으로 미끄러질 때쯤엔 흠뻑 젖어있었다. “씨발 그래요,” 그녀가 헐떡였다. “그 두꺼운 알파 좆 덩어리나 줘봐요, 어서.”

“빌어먹을 신이시여,” 그는 헐떡였다. 그는 이게 얼마나 기분 좋은지 잊고 있었다ㅡ오메가의 안에 파묻힐 때 그 축축한 열기가 그를 어떻게 감싸는지 말이다.

“얼른, 하루 종일 이러고 있겠네, 휴식시간은 십분 남았다고요.” 그녀는 너무 젖어있어서 점액이 그녀의 허벅지를, 할의 허벅지를 타고 흘러내리고 있었다.

“금방 쌀 것 같은데,” 그는 악문 잇새로 말했다.

“그게 씨발 요점이라고요,” 그녀가 말했지만, 할이 허리를 쳐올렸을 때 마지막 음절은 그녀의 목에서 죽어버렸고, 그리고는 그는 그저 스스로를 놔버렸다. 그저 자신이 그 젖고 젖은 구멍을 원하는 만큼 거칠게 범하도록 내버려뒀다. 그는 성기를 감싼 리드미컬한 수축을 느낄 수 있었고, 그녀가 절정에 달했음을 말해주는, 그의 추삽질에 절정에 달했음을 말해주는 낮은 신음을 들을 수 있었고, 그리고는 그녀의 안에 거세게 사정했다. 그의 노팅은 섹스만큼이나 빠르고 격렬하게 이뤄졌고, 그녀는 그저 노트knot를 품은 채 계속 허리를 흔들며, 낮게 신음했다. 그건ㅡ그건 거의, 거의 또 한번 사정할 만큼이나 끝내줬다. 그녀는 온갖 감탄 섞인 욕설들과 함께 그의 노팅을 마음껏 즐기고 있었지만, 그 마찰은 그저 부드러운 쥐어짬에 가까워서 그는ㅡ그는 다른 게 필요했다…만약 그가 조금만 자세를 바꿔보면…

“씨발 그러지 마요,” 그녀가 잇새로 쉿 소리를 냈고, 그는 움직임을 멈췄다. “게이 자식들, 신이시여.”

“난ㅡ게이가 아니라고요,” 그는 헐떡였다.

“닥치고 그 노트knot나 줘요,” 그녀가 다시 눈을 감으며 말했다. “오 씨발, 바로 거기. 젠장.”

그 후에, 그녀가 그에게 입을 맞췄다ㅡ길고 나른하게 혀를 문질렀다. 그녀가 옷을 챙겨 입느라 몸을 돌렸을 때, 그는 입가를 닦았다. 그녀의 맛이 별로라는 게 아니다, 그저 머리가 아플 만큼 너무 달았다, 질릴 만큼. 그는 복잡하게 겹겹이 쌓인 맛에 너무 익숙해진 모양이었다ㅡ그 맛 아래에 깔린 연기와 어둠에. 이건 그의 입 속에 시나몬 번이 쑤셔 넣어지는 것 같았다. 오메가가 원래 항상 이런 맛이었나? 아니면 그냥 그녀만 이런 건가? 그는 자신이 그녀의 이름조차도 알지 못한다는 것을 깨달았다.

“난 할이에요, 그나저나,” 그녀가 부츠의 얼룩을 문질러 닦을 때 할이 입을 열었다. 그녀는 눈을 굴리며 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그리고는 정향과 정액과 달콤한 오메가 향으로 가득 찬 휴게실의 문을 열고 나갔다.

“나도 만나서 반가워요,” 그는 흔들리는 문에 대고 말했다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

여덟 번째 날에, 그는 식은땀과 함께 일어났다. 그는 비틀거리며 화장실로 향했고 위 속에 든 것을 전부 게워내기 직전에 가까스로 변기에 도착했다. 그리고는 그저 끊임없이 토했다. 그는 벽에 기대어 무너졌다. 어젯밤의 남은 태국요리가 상했었나? 어쩌면 바이러스 같은 것에 감염됐는지도 모른다.

그는 겨우겨우 출근했다. 오늘은 비행 없이 서류 작업만 하면 된다는 게 다행이었지만, 그는 여전히 인사불성으로 취한 것처럼 휘청거렸다. “대체 넌 뭐가 문제야,” 캐롤이 딱딱거렸다. “이 일지들이 두 시까지 필요하다고 다섯 번은 말했었잖아, 너 지금 숙취 때문에 그러는 거니?”

“뭐? 아니야! 난 그냥ㅡ나도 몰라, 나 좀 아픈 것 같아.”

“어휴! 네 더러운 질병 덩어리들 저리 치워, 조던. 집에나 가서 스스로가 깨끗해지기 전까진 돌아오지 말라고.”

“그래, 알았어. 미안해.”

“내가 밤에 약 좀 갖다 줘야 해? 아니면 이번엔 어른스럽게 혼자서 잘 챙겨먹을 수 있겠어? 나 한다면 하는 사람인 거 알지. 필요하다면 방호복이라도 입고 갈 거야.”

“난 괜찮아,” 그는 짜증스럽게 말했다.

“좋아. 네 병든 몸뚱이를 여기서 치우라고, 이 전염병 덩어리야.”

다음날 그의 상태는 더 나빠졌다. 그는 캐롤의 음성사서함에 병가를 내겠다고 메시지를 남겼고, 그건 나흘로 늘어나버렸다. 꼭 독감에 걸린 것만 같았다ㅡ똑바로 생각할 수가 없었고, 수프를 데울 수도 없을 만큼 어지러웠고, 질식 당하지 않고 가까스로 목구멍으로 넘긴 것은 전부 다 토해버렸다. 그는 보통 참사에 가까운 부상을 제외하면 아플 일이 잘 없기 때문에, 이 상황이 그저 짜증스럽기만 했다. 그는 뭐라도 보려고 했지만, 그가 넷플릭스 화면을 켜자마자 엑스-파일이 눈에 들어와서 재빨리 그걸 꺼버렸다. 그의 가슴이 마구 쿵쿵거렸다. 브루스에게 전화만이라도 걸 수 있다면ㅡ이렇게 아프니까, 전화해도 괜찮을지 모른다. 그가 아프다는 걸 알면 브루스가 측은하게 생각할 것이다.

 _그건 별로 브루스답게 들리지 않는데_ , 그의 뇌가 말했다. 그리고는, 그의 뇌가 자신과 통화라도 하고 있다는 듯이 덧붙였다: _너도 네가 아픈 이유를 알고 있잖아_.

“아니 난 몰라,” 그는 소리 내 말했다ㅡ이제 그는 텅 빈 아파트에서 스스로와 언쟁을 벌일 만큼 아픈 것이 틀림없기 때문이다. “그리고 난 멀쩡해.”

그는 둘째 주의 남은 날들을 꿋꿋이 견뎠고, 그건 마치 그의 인생에서 가장 지독한 독감 같았지만, 살아남을만했다. 브루스는 이게 쉽지 않을 것이라고 말했었다. 할은 브루스가 스스로의 몸에서 이 증상들 중 어떤 것이라도 알아차리긴 했을지 궁금해졌다. 아마 아닐 것이다. 어쩌면 브루스는 이런 일들을 항상 겪어왔던 것인지도 모른다. _하지만 그는 이런 일이 처음이라고 말했었잖아_ , 그의 뇌가 꼬집었다. 그가 거짓말을 한 것이다. 모든 것에 대해 거짓말을 했을 것이다. 그냥 할을 치워버리기 위해, 그에게 질려버려서, 그를 경멸했기 때문에 거짓말을 한 것이다. _머저리_ , 브루스는 언제나 그를 그렇게 부른다.

그는 그저 지구를 벗어날 필요가 있을 뿐이다, 그뿐이다. 우주로 돌아가는 것. 하지만 지금 당장은 망할 침실을 가로지르는 것도 방향을 찾기가 어려웠으므로, 우주는 좋은 생각이 아닐 것이다. 그가 조금만 괜찮아진다면. 조만간 그렇게 될 것이다. 조만간.

 

 

* * *

 

 

열다섯 번째 날, 스스로에게 거짓말을 하는 것은 끝났다.

그는 그의 아침 구역질과 함께 눈을 떴고 화장실 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 봤다. 그는 적어도 7파운드가 빠졌고, 그의 움푹 파인 눈 아래가 움푹 파여있었다. 마지막으로 면도한 것이 벌써 며칠 전이었다. 그는 면도기로 손을 뻗었고, 그게 불가능하다는 걸 깨달았다ㅡ그의 손이 너무 심각하게 떨리고 있었다. 그는 면도기를 내려놓고 화장실 바닥에 주저앉았다. 그의 복부에 날카로운 통증이 있었다ㅡ그의 상처보다 훨씬 더 깊은 곳에서부터. 그는 몸을 구부려 바닥의 시원한 타일에 이마를 댔다.

“브루스,” 그는 속삭였다.

그의 몸 모든 세포 하나하나가 다 아팠다. 그는 외계인 레이저에 복부의 이쪽부터 저쪽까지 베였다가 꿰매졌었다; 그는 자폭하는 F14에서 탈출했었고, 팔을 여섯 번 부러졌었고, 일대일 전투에서 곤다리안 언월도에 찔렸었다. 그 어떤 것도 이런 고통은 아니었다. 그의 몸의 모든 분자들을 휘젓는 고통, 어디로도 피할 수 없는 고통ㅡ왜냐하면 그의 몸에서 그 고통에 몸부림치지 않는 곳이 없었기 때문이다, 거기에 찔리지 않은 곳이 없었기 때문이다. 그는 화장실 바닥에 몸을 비틀며 헐떡이고 있었고, 그리고는 그건 다시 그가 숨을 쉴 수 있을 만큼만의 휴식을 허락했다. 그는 바보처럼 이게 이대로 끝난 것이라고 생각하지 않기로 했다. 바보처럼 자신이 여기서 살아남을 수 있을 것이라고 생각하지 않기로 했다.

멀리서 그는 초인종이 울리는 것을 들었다. _브루스 브루스 브루스_ 온 몸의 세포가 그를 노래했지만, 아니다. 그럴 리가 없다. 브루스는 멀리 떨어진 어딘가에서, 골칫덩어리 할 조던을 털어내고 있다. 할은 눈을 감았고 고통이 다시 깨어나는 것을 느꼈다. 그때 누군가 문을 쾅쾅 두드리는 것을 들었다. 현관문까지 가는데 20분은 걸린 것 같았다, 정말 그랬을 것이다. “할, 신이시여,” 그가 문을 열자 배리의 숨이 턱 막혔다.

“내가 좀 아팠어,” 할이 말했다. 요 며칠간 그는 자신의 목소리를 듣지 못했었다. 그건 마치 녹슨 와이어가 콘크리트를 긁는 것처럼 들렸다.

“가서 좀 누워, 장난해 지금? 어서, 내가 도와줄게.” 배리가 그를 밀치고 안으로 들이닥쳤고 할이 쓰러지기 전에 그를 붙잡았다. 배리가 그를 소파에 눕혔다. 친절한 배리. 배리는 정말로 친절했다. 언제나 사람들을 돌보고, 마음을 쓴다. 배리는 베타다. 그는 배리와 사랑에 빠질 수도 있었을 것이다. 어째서 배리가 아니었던 거지?

“며칠을 내 문자에 답장하지 않았어,” 배리가 말하고 있었다. “마지막으로 먹은 게 언제야? 널 차에 집어 던져서 병원에 데려가야 할 것 같다고.”

“안돼,” 할이 꺽꺽거리듯 말했다. “그들은 날 도울 수 없어.”

배리가 커피 테이블에 앉았다ㅡ그의 눈은 부드럽고 걱정스러웠다. “어째서? 할, 대체 무슨 일이야?”

“너…넌 내가 말해도 믿지 못할 거야,” 할이 말했다.

“어디 한번 말해봐.”

“미안해. 바Bar. 난 그냥ㅡ그럴 수 없어. 이건 네가 도울 수 있는 일이 아니야.”

배리는 침묵했다. 그는 침실에서 담요를 들고나와 할의 몸을 덮어줬다. “있지,” 그는 말했다. “네가 나한테 굳이 소리 내어 말할 필요가 없는 것들이 있을지도 몰라. 왜냐하면 난 듣고 있을지도 모르거든, 난 보통 올리보다 주의를 기울이고 있을지도 모르거든. 그냥 하는 말이야.”

할은 대답하기 위해 입을 벌렸지만 또 다른 고통의 파도에 산산조각 났다. 그는 소파 쿠션에 얼굴을 묻고 신음을 억누르려고 애썼다. “제발,” 그 발톱이 누그러졌을 때 할이 말했다. “그냥 가줘, 응?”

배리는 슬퍼 보였다. 그의 눈은 파랗다. 브루스의 눈처럼. 아주 똑같진 않지만. 배리의 눈이 좀 더 진하고, 어두웠다. 브루스의 눈은 가장자리가 회색인 파란색이다, 그의 눈은 너무나 밝다. 그 두껍고 새카만 속눈썹 아래에서, 그건 감히 묘사할 수 없을 만큼 아름답다. 할에게 기회가 있었을 때, 거기에 충분히 입을 맞췄던가? 이젠 기억할 수도 없었다. “알았어,” 배리가 말했다. “하지만 나중에 스프나 마실걸 갖고 다시 올 거고, 넌 그걸 먹어야만 할거야. 그리고 자, 네 화장실에서 찾았어, 이 항염증제라도 좀 먹어, 너 완전 산채로 불타고 있다고.”

할은 고분고분하게 약을 삼켰다. 그는 열이 나는 것을 알지도 못했다, 느껴지지도 않았다. 그는 주로 춥기만 했다ㅡ그의 뼛속 깊이까지 마치 다시는 온기를 느끼지 못할 것처럼 추웠다. 사실, 자신이 정말로 다시는 온기를 느낄 수 없다는 것을 이제 그는 알고 있다. 그는 눈을 감았고, 다시 눈을 떴을 때, 배리는 가고 없었고 태양이 지고 있었다.

한참 후에, 나중에 이 일을 되돌아보며 조사를 해봤을 때, 그제서야 그는 자신이 이 때 얼마나 죽음에 가까웠었는지를 깨달았다.

브루스가 말했던 것이 물론 진실이었던 것이다ㅡ전에 본딩을 끊어본 적 없었다는 것 말이다. 그는 할에게 상황에 대해 자신이 알고 있는 가장 정확한 사실들을 알려줬지만, 브루스는 그들의 본딩이 얼마나 강력한지 알지 못했다. 그걸 끊기 위해 필요한 힘을 잘못 계산했다. 아니면, 그게 아닐지도 모른다, 브루스가 잘못 계산한 것이 아닐지도 모른다. 그는 그저 할이 괜찮을 것이라고 생각했던 것인지도 모른다ㅡ할이 끊임없이 스스로에게 브루스는 괜찮을 것이라고 말했던 것처럼. 그들은 서로를 죽음에 끔찍하리만치 가깝게 밀어 넣었던 것이다ㅡ사실, 정말로 죽었을 것이다ㅡ만약 열여덟 번째 날 아침 할이 눈을 떴을 때, 죽음이 코앞에 있다는 것을 타는 듯한 밝은 명확함으로 깨닫지 못했더라면 말이다.

그는 화장실로 기어가 가까스로 일어났다.

거울 속 그의 모습은 마치 낯선 사람 같았지만, 그는 자신의 얼굴을 보고 있지 않았다. 그는 브루스의 얼굴을 보고 있었다. 그리고 처음으로 이 생각이 둔탁하고 완전한 확신으로 그의 머리를 강타했다ㅡ브루스도 그가 느끼는 것을 똑같이 느끼고 있다는 것. 브루스도 이 모든 것을 겪고 있다는 것. 그리고 그것ㅡ할이 견딜 수 없는 것은 바로 _그것_ 이었고, 그는 무너졌다. 처음으로, 그는 자신에게 일어난 일이 더 이상 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 좆도 신경 쓰지 않았다ㅡ왜냐하면 그가 거울 속 자신의 초췌하고 쇠약한 얼굴을 응시할 때조차도, 보이는 거라곤 브루스의 얼굴뿐이었기 때문이다. 그와 같은 고통을 겪고 있는 브루스. 열과 아픔에 몸부림치는 브루스의 아름다운 몸. 세포 하나하나 괴로워하는 브루스. 할 때문에. 할을 위해서.

“안돼,” 그는 속삭였다. “안돼 안돼 안돼 안돼 안돼.”

지금 브루스에게 일어나는 일 말고는 어떤 것도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 무슨 대가를 치러야 하든, 자신이 뭘 해야 하든, 브루스는 더 이상 고통 받지 않을 것이다. 제 인생은 좆 까라지. 그건 이제 아무래도 상관 없었다. 브루스가 그를 필요로 하고, 중요한 것은 그뿐이다.

비틀거리며 현관문을 나서면서, 할은 자신이 어떻게 옷을 껴입은 것인지 기억도 안 났다. 고담까지 가는 길은 거의 하루 종일이 걸렸고, 그의 기억에는 자신이 중간중간 기절했던 것이 분명한 커다란 구멍들이 뚫려있었다. 적어도 고꾸라져서 잠깐 정신을 잃는 바람에 두 번이나 기차를 놓친 것은 확실히 알고 있다. 따라서 그가 마침내 웨인저에 도착했을 즈음엔, 여정은 세시간이 아니라 아홉 시간이 걸렸다.

“이봐요, 당신 괜찮은 거요?” 그의 우버 운전자가 물었다. 그녀는 창 밖으로 몸을 내밀고 있었고 119를 부를까 고민하는 것처럼 보였다.

“난…네. 난, 난 좋아요,” 그는 복부를 움켜쥐고 또 다른 고통의 파도가 덮쳐오는 것에 싸우며 대답했다. 그는 그 고통을 꽉 억눌러, 밀어냈다. 그의 고통은 아무래도 상관없다. 오직 브루스만이 중요하다. 브루스만이. 석문에서 저택까지 3마일은 되는 것 같았다. 그는 경사로 꼭대기의 거대한 오크 나무 문에 시선을 고정했다. 길을 걸어 올라가면서 그는 몇 번을 멈춰 섰고, 기절도 했던 것 같다. 그러나 결국엔 그 어마어마한 문 앞에 도착할 수 있었고 초인종을 향해 쓰러졌다.

그가 눈을 떴을 때, 문가에 나이든 남자가 서 있었다. 격식을 갖춰 차려 입었고, 무표정했다. “이런,” 할의 숨이 턱 막혔다. “안녕, 안녕하세요. 반갑네요. 전ㅡ당신이 알프레드군요, 그렇죠?”

남자의 얼굴엔 아무런 표정도 없었다. 할은 목덜미에 흐르는 땀이 그의 빨지 않은 티셔츠 속으로 흘러내리는 것을 격하게 느낄 수 있었다. 게다가 그는 자신이 얼마나 냄새가 날지는 생각도 못하고 있었다ㅡ퀴퀴한 알파 냄새뿐만 아니라, 병 걸린 지저분한 인간의 고전적인 악취까지 말이다. “저는ㅡ제가 브루스를 봐야 해요. 저ㅡ전 할 조던이에요. 저는, 아…브루스와 전 직장에서 만났거든요, 난…”

“네 sir, 누구신지 알고 있습니다.”

그리고는 그에게 깨달음이 왔다: 알프레드는 그를 들여보내주지 않을 것이다. 이 남자는 그가 들어가는 것을 허락할 마음이 털끝만큼도 없다. 할은 마른침을 삼켰고, 정신을 차리고 똑바로 서려고 노력했다ㅡ조금이라도 덜 흉하게 보일 수 있도록 말이다. 그는 알프레드의 눈을 마주치려 애썼지만, 흐릿한 그의 시선이 마구 헤엄치고 있었다. 그는 마지막 남은 모든 힘을 사용해 여기까지, 이 웨인저까지 왔고, 이게 끔찍한 실수일지도 모른다는 생각이 이제서야 떠오르기 시작했다. 그는 죽을 것이다, 저택의 바로 이 현관에서. 하지만 그건 괜찮았다ㅡ인생에서 처음으로 그는 삶에 좆도 신경 쓰지 않았다, 하지만 브루스는. 브루스는. 그는 브루스를 위해 이걸 해야만 한다, 브루스를 도와야만 한다.

“전 정말로, 정말로 브루스를 봐야 해요. 이건…중요해요. 중요한…저스티스 일 같은 거에요. 그리고 나, 난 별로 몸이 좋지 않아서요, 제발 제가ㅡ제가 그냥 들어가서 잠깐 앉을 수는 없을까요, 제발.”

알프레드의 얼굴은 미동도 없었다. “좋아요, 당신 정말 못됐네요,” 할이 말했다. “당신은…친절하지 않다고요. 난 여기서 죽을 거고 그럼 당신은…당신은 내 시체를 어떻게 처리할지 고민해야 할거에요.”

“여긴 거대한 부지입니다 sir, 제가 좋은 방법을 생각해낼 거라고 확신합니다만.”

할은 질끈 눈을 감았다. “제발,” 그는 말했다. “제가 무슨 짓을 했는지 알아요. 내가ㅡ내가 그에게 무슨 짓을 했는지 알아요. 제발…부탁할게요. 그를 보게 해주세요. 제발.”

알프레드의 눈이 그 말을 가늠해보기라도 하듯이 할을 살폈다. 그리고는 그는 문을 붙든 채, 한쪽으로 비켜섰다. 할은 서늘하고 어두운 내부로 비틀비틀 들어섰고, 어마어마하게 넓은 현관을 가로질러 나선형의 넓은 계단 끝까지 겨우 도달했다. 그는 위를 올려다보기 위해 고개를 들었지만, 현기증 때문에 괴로웠다. “아,” 그는 말했다. “그럼…”

“3층입니다, sir. 복도 왼쪽의 끝 방입니다.”

“3층. 으-흠. 여기 엘리베이터는 없겠죠?”

“바로 오른쪽에 있습니다.”

어째서인지, 그가 걸음을 내디딜 때마다 점점 기운이 나는 것 같았다. 마치 결승점이, 유일한 결승점이 보이는 것을 그의 몸이 알기라도 한 것처럼 힘을 내고 있었다. 아니면 그저 브루스와 가까워졌기 때문인지도 모른다. 하지만 어떤 이유에서든 간에, 그의 걸음은 보다 안정적이었고 그의 시야는 좀 더 뚜렷해지고 덜 혼미했다. 그는 여전히 양 옆으로 비틀거리고 있었고, 여전히 너무 고통스러워서 숨을 깊게 내쉴 수도 없었지만, 좀 더 명확하게 생각할 수 있었다. 목적과 의도를 갖고 한걸음한걸음을 걸었다. 삼층 복도의 끝에 닫힌 문이 있었고, 그 앞에 음식 트레이가 놓여 있었다. 음식이 손도 대지 않은 상태라는 것을 이 자리에서도 볼 수 있었다. 그는 잠깐 동안 벽에 기대어 서서 마음의 준비를 했다. 그저 브루스의 존재를, 브루스의 냄새를 들이마셨다ㅡ이미 그의 후각을 가득 채우고 있는, 그를 단단히 받쳐주는, 그를 강하게 만들어주는.

 _너무나 사랑하는_ , 그의 뇌가 말했다. 그리고 할의 모든 것이 대답하고 있었다, _그래_. _그래 그래 그래 그래 그래_.

케이브에서, 브루스가 그들에게 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 진실을 보여줬던 그날 밤, 자신이 뭐라고 했더라?

 _분명 이걸 멈출 방법이 있을 거라고_.

그리고 브루스는 말없이 그를 쳐다보기만 했다. 그가 조금이라도 할이 다르게 반응하기를 바라고 있었을까? _그게 네가 원하는 거라면_ , 브루스는 말했었다, 그리고 할은 그게 무슨 의미일지 끊임없이 생각했었다ㅡ만약 할이 다른 것을 원한다고 말했었다면, 그들의 대화가 전혀 다르게 흘러갈 수 있었을까 하고 말이다. 할이 그들에게 이런 짓을 한 것이다. 이건 그의 책임이었다. 그의 잘못이었다. 그는 이걸 원한다고 말했고, 브루스는 말없이 따랐다. _용서해줘_ , _용서해줘_ , 할의 머릿속이 마구 울렸다.

그는 휘청거리는 걸음으로 복도 끝의 문을 향했다ㅡ그가 원하는, 가야만 하는 유일한 단 한 장소. 그는 다시 한번 손으로 벽을 짚으며 숨을 가다듬었다. 바로 그때 그의 시야 끝에 움직임이 있었다. 사람ㅡ누군가 거기 있었다. 그의 반대편 커다란 창가의 긴 의자에 앉아 있었다. 검은 머리에 큰 키의 잘생긴 남자, 그리고 사냥용 칼. 그는 그 칼로 손톱을 다듬고 있었다. 그의 뒤에서 흘러 들어온 이른 저녁의 불빛이 그의 형체에 그림자를 드리웠지만, 할은 그가 누군지 알기 위해 자세히 볼 필요도 없었다. 드러난 맨 얼굴을 본 것은 몇 년만이었지만, 어디서든 그 얼굴을 알아봤을 것이다.

“뭐, 이게 누구야 할,” 그가 말했다. “별로 좋아 보이지 않네.” 그는 손톱을 다듬으며 고개도 들지 않았다.

“제이슨,” 할이 가까스로 내뱉었다.

“침대에 누워있어야 할 것처럼 보이는데. 의사가 필요할지도 모르겠어.”

“난ㅡ난 괜찮아. 여기서 뭐 하ㅡ”

“여기서 뭐 하는 거냐고? 그걸 당신이 묻다니 좀 웃기네. 난 그냥 시간이나 보내고 있었던 것 같아. 그러는 당신은?”

“난 브루스를 보러 왔어.”

제이슨이 칼을 휙 움직여 닫았고, 할을 향한 그의 시선은 깜빡임도 없이 고정되어 있었다. “그래,” 그는 말했다, “난 그렇게 생각 안 해.”

할은 목덜미의 털이 곤두서는 것을 느꼈다. “제이슨,” 그는 말했다. “내 앞에서 비켜.”

“글쎄, 난 내가 그럴 것 같지 않거든. 내 생각에 당신이 브루스를 보고 싶으면, 당신은 날 지나가야만 할거야.”

할은 무릎이 꺾이기 전에 벽에 몸을 기댔다. “봐 꼬맹아,” 그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. “난 사실 정말로, 정말로 끔찍한 하루를 보냈거든. 그니까 앞으로 일어날 일은 이거야, 넌 내 앞에서 당장 사라질 거야.”

“좆 까,” 제이슨이 말했고, 그 으르렁거림 속에 담긴 낮은 위협은 오해의 여지가 없었다. 그건 알프레드의 얼굴에서 읽을 수 있었던 것과 같은 위협이었다ㅡ다만 이 경우는 쌀쌀맞고 냉랭한 반감이 아니라 명백한 증오에 가까웠지만 말이다. 할은 그들의 알파를 위험에 빠뜨렸다, 그게 그가 한 짓이었다. 그가 브루스를 아프게 했다. 자신보다 그걸 더 잘 아는 사람은 없다.

“그니까 여기 당신이 알아둬야 할 게 좀 있어,” 제이슨이 말하고 있었고, 그의 목소리는 비단같이 부드럽고 위험했다. “내가 보통 브루스를 어떻게 생각하는지는 당신도 알 거야. 그는 화난 애새끼 수준의 사회성을 가진 거만하고 위선적인 개자식이지. 대부분의 경우 난 그냥 그의 얼굴에 주먹을 꽂고 싶을 뿐이라고. 하지만 넌 내 말을 들을 거고, 아주 똑똑히 들어야 할거야. 한발자국이라도 이 문에 가까이 다가오면, 나한테 아주 좆 될 줄 알아. 알아들었어?”

그 으르렁거림은 이제 공공연했다. 도전, 알파 대 알파. “오 빌어먹을 신이시여,” 할은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “봐, 거리 닌자. 네가 오토바이 폭주족들 사이에서 가장 나쁜 놈이라는 건 한치의 의심도 없는데, 난 그린랜턴이라고. 난ㅡ”

전문가의 솜씨로 조준된 쌍절곤이 그의 종아리에 감겨 그를 넘어뜨렸고, 그는 숨을 제대로 쉬지 못해 헐떡였다. 녹색 빛이 환하게 빛났지만, 이미 늦은 후였고, 그리고는 다시 사라졌다. 그는 너무 약해져 있었다. 집중해, 할. 집중해.

“내가ㅡ내가 널 다치게 만들지 마,” 할이 말했다.

“그러기엔 문제가 좀 있어 보이는데, GL. 걱정하지 말라고, 많은 놈들이 그러니까. 뭐, 그렇다고들 하더라고.” 제이슨이 그의 주위를 돌며 탐색을 벌였다. “넌 아파,” 그가 으르렁거렸다. “그리고 약해졌지. 당신한테서 그 냄새를 맡을 수 있어.”

“제이슨,” 그가 말했고, 저 어린 알파에게 또렷하고 흔들림 없는 시선을 고정했다. “난 너와 싸우지 않을 거야.”

제이슨이 주먹을 들어올려 그를 강타했다. 어찌나 세게 때렸는지 할의 머리가 큰소리와 함께 벽에 부딪혔고, 그는 신음했다. 제이슨의 얼굴이 그의 위에 떠있었다. “싸우지…않을 거야,” 할이 헐떡였다.

“맘대로 하시라고. 내 일이 더 쉬워질 뿐이지,” 제이슨이 말했고, 또 한번 강력한 주먹을 그의 복부에 꽂아 남은 숨을 다 뺏었다. 그의 뒷머리를 움켜쥔 손가락들이 그의 고개를 억지로 들어올렸고 주먹이 날아왔다. 할은 퉁퉁 부은 눈을 뜨고 찢어진 입술을 핥았다.

“넌…알파가 되는 게…싸우는 거라고 생각해? 브루스가 널 그보다는…더 잘 가르쳤을 거라고 생각했는데.”

“난 브루스가 아니라는 부분을 놓치기라도 했어?” 다음 펀치가 그를 나뒹굴게 했고, 제이슨이 그의 위에 올라타 등 뒤로 팔을 비틀어 고정했다ㅡ15초쯤이면 팔 뼈가 부러질 것이었고, 신이시여, 이 꼬맹이는 말도 안되게 힘이 좋다. 더 이상 꼬맹이가 아니지. 그리고 할은 그 교훈을 빠르게 배웠다.

“너와ㅡ싸우지ㅡ않을 거야,” 그는 헐떡거렸다. 그는 브루스처럼 될 수 있다, 그는 브루스와 같은 알파가 될 수 있다. 주먹이 아니라, 머리로 싸우는 알파. 고등학교 생물책 이상의 알파가 될 수 있다는 걸 알고 있는 알파. 그는 할 수 있다. _브루스처럼_ , _브루스처럼_ , 그의 머릿속에 목소리가 울렸지만, 이렇게 제대로 얻어터지는 동안에는 내면의 알파 수도승에 집중하기가 조금 어려웠다. 그리고 도대체가, 아무도 이 꼬맹이의 분노 조절 치료를 생각한 사람이 없단 말이야?

“그래 좋아, 다 좆 까라 그래,” 할이 말했고, 파도처럼 치밀어 오르는 의지로 그는 3초만에 제이슨을 단단한 녹색 조임쇠로 바닥에 대고 눌렀다. “그대로 있으라고,” 할이 몸을 일으키려 애쓰며 헐떡였다. 제이슨의 으르렁거림은 분노의 포효로 바뀌었고, 거기엔 온갖 저주들이 섞여있었다ㅡ할은 마음 깊은 곳에서부터 존경심이 우러날 정도였는데, 왜냐하면 그건 한 차원 높은 수준의 저주 올림픽 금메달 감이었기 때문이다.

“다시는 씨발 나한테 감히 도전할 생각하지 마,” 그는 입가의 피를 닦아내며 말했고, 구조물로 제이슨의 입을 막아버렸다ㅡ너무 세게는 아니지만, 그렇게 편하진 않을 것이다. 자신이 방 안에 들어가면 그걸 없애줄 테지만, 일단 방에 들어가는 것이 우선이었다. 그는 복도의 끝을 향해 걸었고, 무릎이 꺾여 주저앉았다. 그는 비틀거리며 일어났다. 복도가 옆으로 마구 휘청거렸고, 그는 두발로 서는 것도 어려웠다. 그러나 저 문 반대편에는 브루스가 있다.

두 걸음이 남았다. 그는 문고리에 손을 올렸고 밀었다.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

침실은 너무 어두워서 처음에 그는 아무것도 볼 수가 없었다. 그는 복도에서 흘러 들어오는 희미한 빛에 시야가 적응할 수 있도록 잠깐 기다렸다가, 그의 뒤로 문을 닫았다. 그리고는 제이슨을 잡아둔 구조물을 풀어줬는데, 왜냐하면 그는 제이슨이 그를 쫓아 여기까지 들어오진 않을 거라는 걸 알기 때문이다. 감히 그러지 않을 것이었다, 그의 알파의 은신처에 말이다. 그가 브루스에 대해 무슨 말을 하던, 막상 상황이 닥칠 경우 브루스가 그의 알파라는 것은 명백했다. 제이슨은 범법자고, 팩pack 없이 혼자이고, 따라서 원칙적으로는 더 이상 그런 종류의 연결을 가져선 안됐지만, 할은 배트-팩pack이 그들만의 규칙을 갖고 있다고 제법 확신했다.

처음에 그는 브루스가 여기에 있지도 않다고 생각했지만, 그는 그가 여기에 있다는 것을 알고 있었다ㅡ느낄 수 있었다, 아주 깊은 곳에서부터. 그는 마지막 남은 힘을 전부 끌어 모아 제이슨을 통과해 문턱을 넘어섰고, 여기서 더 나아가려고 애쓰면서 다시 한번 휘청거렸다. 의자를 붙들고, 또 한번 고군분투했다. 저기. 침대 위에. 담요들에 꽁꽁 감싸인. 브루스. 브루스. 브루스.

자기도 모르는 새에 그는 침대 옆까지 가는 데 성공했다. “안돼 안돼 안돼, 오 씨발 안돼, baby 안돼, 안돼 안돼 안돼,” 그는 중얼거리고 또 중얼거렸다. 브루스의 눈은 감겨있었고, 그의 숨은 얕았다. 피부가 땀으로 축축했고, 그는 몸을 떨고 있었다ㅡ한기, 할도 알고 있다. 그 자신도 더 이상 온기를 기억하지 못한다.

“브루스, baby, 나 왔어, 정말 미안해, 브루스, 일어나, 일어나 baby, 씨발 정말 미안해, 정말 미안해,” 그는 속삭였다. 그의 덜덜 떨리는 손가락이 브루스의 머리카락을, 그의 피부를 어루만졌다. 브루스의 눈꺼풀이 파르르 떨리며 열렸지만, 그 눈은 멍하니 아무것도 보지 못했다. 할이 그에게 무슨 짓을 한 거지?

물리적인 접촉이 문제라고, 브루스는 말했었다. 좋다, 그는 그가 줄 수 있는 모든 물리적 접촉을 줄 것이다, 가능한 모든 물리적 접촉을 줄 것이다. 그는 제 옷을 잡아뜯었고, 사실상 억지로 찢어내 버리고는 땀으로 축축히 젖은 시트 위로 기어올랐다.

“어서 baby, 나야, 나 여기 있어, 나야,” 그는 끊임없이 중얼거렸다ㅡ브루스의 정신이 지금 어디를 헤매고 있던 간에 그를 다시 불러오기 위해 되는대로 지껄였다, 왜냐하면 아니, 씨발 아니, 이럴 수는 없기 때문이다, 브루스는 이렇게 그를 떠나지 않을 것이다. 할은 그의 이마에, 눈에, 코에 입맞춤을 퍼부었고 얼굴을 문질렀다. 안돼, 더 많은 물리적 접촉, 더 많은 것이 필요하다. 그는 몸을 일으켜 브루스의 흠뻑 젖은 옷가지들을 벗겨냈고, 그의 맨 살로 브루스의 몸을 꼭 눌렀다.

그는 브루스의 얼굴을 자신의 목덜미에 묻고, 그가 자신의 날카롭고 강렬한 향을 마실 수 있게 했다ㅡ그의 메이트의 향을. 할이 상상을 하는 걸까, 아니면 브루스의 호흡이 정말로 고르고 깊어진 걸까? “내가 무슨 짓을 했는지 알아,” 할이 그의 귓가에 속삭였다. “알아, 나도 이제 알아. 오 baby 제발 일어나. 내가 무슨 짓을 했는지 알아. 절대로, 절대로ㅡ절대로 다시는ㅡ맹세할게, 다시는 널 실망시키지 않을게, 그러니까 제발, 제발ㅡ”

브루스가 뒤척이고 있었다. 할을 보기 위해 몸을 밀어내고 있었고, 그의 눈에 초점이 돌아와있었고, 예리하고 생기 있었다ㅡ그건 브루스의 눈이었다. 떨리는 손가락이 올라와, 할의 얼굴을 스쳤다. 할은 그 견딜 수 없는 달콤함에, 그의 모든 혈관에 흘러 넘치는 달콤함에 눈을 감아버렸다.

“날 용서해줘,” 그는 쉰 목소리로 말했다.

브루스의 손이 그의 뒷덜미로 옮겨가 서로의 이마가 맞닿도록 끌어당겼다. 브루스가 깊이 숨을 들이마시고 있었다ㅡ코가 벌름거렸고, 그는 할이 기억하는 재블린의 그 첫날처럼 숨을 들이마셨다. 할은 더 가까이 파고들었고 그를 따라 했다. 그들은 그렇게 한참을 있었다, 아마도 한 시간쯤, 아무런 말도 없이. 그리고 천천히 할은 브루스의 떨림이 가라앉다가, 멈추는 것을 느꼈다. 브루스의 손이 그의 얼굴에 놓여있었고, 할은 똑같이 한 손으로 브루스의 뺨을 감쌌다. 그는 해야 할 말이 너무나 많다고 생각했었지만, 사실은 그렇지 않았다. 더 이상 할말은 없었다ㅡ그들은 이미 모든 것을 이야기하고 있었다.

천천히 졸음이 몰려왔다ㅡ여태까지의 열에 들뜬 무기력이 아니라, 기분 좋은 수마였다. 그는 브루스의 피부에 그를 꼭 맞댄 채, 브루스를 단단히 누른 채 잠들었고, 천천히 깨어났다. 그건 마치 전혀 다른 몸에서 깨어나는 것 같았다. 예를 들어, 그는 폐의 가장 깊숙한 곳까지 모든 공기를 들이마실 수 있었다. 하지만 가장 커다란 것은 온기였다. 그는 머리부터 발끝까지 온기를 느낄 수 있었다ㅡ욕조에 잠겨 있는듯한 온기. 그 욕조는 태양빛으로 가득 차있었다. 그 태양에 더 가까이 몸을 묻었고, 거기에 파고 들었고, 그건 똑같이 그에게 파고들었다.

그는 눈을 떴고 브루스가 이미 깨어나, 그를 바라보고 있는 것을 발견했다. 희미한 미소가 그 얼굴에 떠올라있었다. “안녕,” 할이 꺽꺽거리듯 말했다. 브루스가 그의 입술을 파고들었고, 할은 기꺼이 벌렸다. 브루스의 혀에 그의 혀를 미끄러뜨렸고, 그래, 그가 틀렸었다, 그는 다시 온기를 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 그 맛은ㅡ그 맛은 씨발 묘사할 수도 없었다. 풍부한 머스크와 달콤함과 빽빽함과 복잡함, 그리고 그 자체로 브루스인 모든 것들. 그는 충분하지가 않았다, 그의 혀로 충분히 쫓을 수가 없었다. 브루스의 혀도 그를 따라왔고, 그리고는 그들은 그저 서로의 혀를 범했다.

할이 상체를 일으켜 브루스를 살폈다. “왜 그래,” 브루스가 엄지로 그의 뺨을 쓸며 속삭였다.

할은 고개를 저었다. “다 좋아 baby. 난 그저…기분은 어때?”

“좀 나아. 강해졌어.”

“다시는 그러지 말자, 응?”

브루스가 그의 목덜미를 파고들었다. “절대로,” 그가 속삭였다. 그 파고듦이 핥기로 변했고, 할은 조그맣게 신음했다. 그리고는 그의 위가 요란하게 꼬르륵거렸다.

“나도야,” 브루스가 말했고, 그리고는 할의 위를 지나쳐 침대 밖으로 기어나갔다. 할은 문이 열렸다가 닫히는 소리를 들었고, 브루스가 음식 트레이를 들고 돌아왔다. 할은 음식냄새에 메스꺼움이 올라올 것을 예상하며 게슴츠레하게 고개를 들었지만, 대신에 그는…허기를 느꼈다. 진짜 허기를.

“그게 뭐야?” 그는 물었다.

“뭐, 부엌의 모든 음식이 다 여기 있는 것처럼 보이는데,” 브루스가 트레이를 침대에 내려놓으며 말했다. “쇠고기 구이 샌드위치 여덟 개, 안심스테이크 네 개, 그리고 오리 콩피가 든 자두 콤폿 같은 것도 있어.” 그는 나이프와 포크를 들어 안심을 잘랐다. 할의 입에 침이 고였다.

브루스가 한 손으로 할의 뒷머리를 받치며 그를 조금 일으켰다. “먹어,” 그는 안심 조각을 입에 넣어주며 말했다. “너 뼈 가죽밖에 안 남았어. 얼른, 먹어봐.”

고기를 씹자 할의 눈이 절로 감겼다. “신이시여,” 그는 신음 같은 소리를 흘렸다. “빌어먹을 신이시여 이렇게 맛있는 건 처음 먹어봐.”

그는 상체를 벌떡 일으켰고 브루스의 손에서 나이프와 포크를 뺏어 들고는, 안심을 입에 마구 쑤셔 넣었다. 브루스가 웃음기를 띤 채 그를 쳐다봤고, 그리고는 샌드위치 하나를 집어 들었다. 이따금 할의 만족스러운 신음을 제외하면 그들은 침묵 속에서 게걸스럽게 음식을 먹어 치웠다. 그리고는 할이 브루스의 샌드위치를 빼앗았고, 그의 고개를 부드럽게 안고는 그걸 먹여줬다. 그리고 브루스는 손가락으로 고기덩어리를 집어 들어 할의 입 속에 넣어줬고, 그래, 망할 젠장할, 안녕 전형적인 메이팅 알파의 고정관념아. 그러나 알파가 그의 오메가를 먹여주는 대신에, 그들은 서로를 먹여줬고, 그건 너무나 옳게, 너무나 자연스럽게, 너무나 빌어먹게 정상적으로 느껴졌다.

게다가 지금 누가 다른 것이나 다른 사람들을 신경 쓰겠는가? 적어도 할은 아니다. 더 이상은 아니다. 곧 그들은 손가락으로 고기를 찢어 서로의 입 속에 넣어줬고, 그건 꼭 로드킬을 당한 짐승을 뜯어먹는 하이에나 팩pack만큼이나 식욕을 돋우는 모습이었을 것이다. 그러나 그들은 사이사이 끊임없이 입을 맞췄고, 할은 음식의 만족감과 그의 메이트의 맛에 머리가 어지러웠다. 그리고는 브루스가 손가락으로 그의 옆 얼굴, 관자놀이 근처를 스쳤고 뭔가에 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“어떻게 된 거야?” 그가 물었다. 브루스의 목소리는 끝이 조금 힘이 없었지만, 거의 그의 것으로 돌아와있었다.

“오. 맞다. 여기 오는 길에 레슬링을 좀 했어.”

“뭐? 너 지하철 승강장이랑 싸웠어?”

할은 웃음을 터뜨렸고 고기를 더 집어먹고는, 또 한번 입을 맞췄다. “비슷해. 네 팩pack에 대해 이건 말해야겠어, 그들 전부 널 빌어먹게 과보호하고 있다고. 제이슨이 네 침실 문을 지키고 있었고 난 그를 지나야만 했어. 별일 아니었어.”

브루스가 그를 먹이던 것을 멈췄다. 찡그린 얼굴이 무섭게 변했다. “제이슨이 너한테 도전했다고?”

“말했다시피, babe, 별일 아니었어.”

“다쳤잖아,” 브루스가 손가락으로 할의 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기고, 얼굴을 매만지며 말했다. 할은 브루스의 목소리에서 뒷머리가 곤두선 것을 들을 수 있었고, 그의 호흡이 가빠지는 것을 볼 수 있었다.

“이봐,” 할이 그의 손을 감싸며 말했다. “괜찮아, 응? 긴장 풀어. 내가 다 처리했어. 맹세하는데, 제이슨도 다치지 않았어. 난 걔랑 싸우지 않으려고까지 했단 말이야, 그 ‘진정한 알파는 싸우지 않아’ 뭐시기를 했다고.”

브루스가 그를 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. “네가 뭘 했다고?”

“그래, 그게 통할 줄 알았지. 잠깐 동안은 그게 제이슨에게 잘 전달될 거라고 생각했어.”

“신이시여. 너 대체 어떻게 살아있는 거야?”

“괜찮았다고! 사실 정말로 잘 흘러갔었는데, 결국에는 반지를 사용하고 말았어. 그랬더니 걔가ㅡ”

“도대체 내가 언제 진정한 알파들은 싸우지 않는다고 했는데?”

할은 손가락을 닦았다. “나도 몰라, 그런 뜻이 함축됐다고 생각했었나?”

“조던, 이 머저리야, 난 매일 밤 사람들을 때려눕힌다고. 도대체 빌어먹을 언제 내가 그런 암시를 했다고 생각한 거야?”

“미안한데 내가 네 말을 좀 깊이 생각했던 모양이지 뭘! 네가 좀 더 명확하게 얘기했어야 했다고.”

브루스가 질끈 눈을 감고는 뒤로 드러누웠다. “신이시여,” 그는 말했지만, 할은 그의 호흡이 다시 가라앉고, 목소리가 차분해진 것을 알아차렸다. 할이 그에게 파고들었다.

“제발, 여기서 그만 먹지 마. 난 네 갈비뼈 하나하나를 다 셀 수 있다고. 어서, 예쁜아, 입 벌려봐.” 할은 소스가 듬뿍 찍힌 오리고기를 흔들어 보였고, 브루스는 그걸 받아먹으며, 할의 손가락을 핥았다. 그가 손가락 하나를 집요하게 빨자, 할은 그의 뺨에 코를 비볐다. 손가락을 빨리고 있자니 다른 게 빨리는 생각을 떠올리지 않을 수 없었다. 그들은 여전히 발가벗었고, 브루스의 피부에서 느껴지는 열기는 너무 기분 좋았다. 그를 마비시켰던 추위는 이제 너무나 멀리 있는 것 같았다.

브루스가 그의 손가락을 전부 깨끗이 빨았고, 이제 그들은 다시 입을 맞추고 있었다. 브루스가 그의 턱 아래를 꾸준히 핥는 것에 집중하자, 할의 숨이 턱 막혔다.

“그니까 babe, 그냥 궁금해서 그러는데, 네가 좀 나아졌다 그랬을 때…그게, 얼마나 나아졌는데?”

브루스가 멈췄다. 그의 입술이 할의 귓가로 올라왔다. “훨씬,” 그가 속삭였고, 몸을 뒤척여, 할의 다리에 그 묵직한 성기가 눌리게, 할이 그 열기를 느낄 수 있게 움직였다.

“감사하게도,” 할이 신음처럼 내뱉었다. “나 정말로 그게 필요하거든.” 그 욕구가 그를 화물 열차처럼 치고 갔고, 이 흥분은 차곡차곡 지어지는 것이 아니었다. 이건 마치 그의 몸에서 스위치가 달칵 켜지기라도 한 것 같았다ㅡ그의 모든 혈관 안에서 안달 나게 쏘아대는, 강렬한 전기 충격.

할은 그들의 몸을 굴려 브루스를 아래에 가뒀고 그대로 허릿짓을 시작했다. 어차피 그들은 이미 발가벗고 있었다. 그리고 그들은 너무 오랫동안 서로에게서 떨어져 있었다. 그러나 그 모든 것을 고려한다 하더라도, 할은 준비단계가 거의 필요하지 않다는 것에 놀랐다. 그들이 얼마나 망가졌었는지를 생각한다면, 천천히-긴장을-푸세요 단계가 좀 더 있어야 할 것 같았지만, 아니, 그렇지 않은 것이 분명했다ㅡ브루스도 자신과 같았다.

그는 브루스의 손목을 쥐고 머리 위로 고정시켰고(그래, 그는 브루스가 뭘 좋아하는지 정확히 알고 있다) 그의 아래에 깔린 묵직하고 단단한 알파 성기에 대고 계속 허리를 움직였다. “씨발 쌀 것 같아,” 그는 신음했고, 그대로 브레이크가 풀리기라도 한 것 같았다ㅡ그는 조절할 수가 없었다, 조금도 통제할 수 없었다, 그의 것에 눌린 슈퍼-열기로 달궈진 성기 위에 사정하고 사정하고 사정할 때 온 몸이 경련하고 움찔거렸다. 브루스가 커다랗게 신음했고, 할은 브루스의 정액이 축축하게 흩뿌려지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다ㅡ그리고 그건 할이 심지어 더 강렬하게 사정하게 만들었고, 그들은 이제 정신 나간 사람들처럼 그저 신음하고 허릿짓하며 서로에게 정액을 쏟아내고 있었지만, 그건 좆도 신경 쓰지 않는 것들 중 또 하나일 뿐이다. 정액이 빌어먹게 잔뜩 흘렀다. 브루스가 으르렁거렸고, 그들의 몸을 굴려 할의 위에 올라타 그의 목을 깨물었다, 아주 세게.

“씨발 그래,” 할은 온 힘을 다해 브루스의 머리카락을 그러쥐며 헐떡였다. 그들은 다시 굴렀고 할은 뭔가가 산산조각 나는 소리를 들었다ㅡ어떤 램프, 아마도, 혹은 어떤 테이블 같은 게. 그게 씨발 무슨 상관이람. 그의 목을 타고 피가 흘러내리고 있었고, 그는 브루스의 고개를 거칠게 비틀어, 입 안에 그 달콤하고 황홀한 타는듯한 피 맛이 느껴질 때까지 깨물었다. 그의 메이트의 피. 그는 핥고 삼키고 또 한번의 절정이 그를 휩쓰는 것에 신음했다. 브루스가 그들의 노트knot에 손을 갖다 댔고, 할은 그 감각에 완전히 빠져들어 흐물흐물하게 녹아 내렸다.

브루스의 손가락들은 그러나 여전히 기운이 없고 조금 떨렸으므로, 할은 그 위에 제 손을 덮었고, 그리고는 그들의 노트knot가 서로에게 꽉 눌렸다. 서로의 노트knot에 노팅을 했다. 그 열기가 할의 숨을 막히게 했다. 그리고 그건 영원처럼 지속됐다, 그게 문제였다. 보통은, 섹스에서 가장 길게 차지하는 부분은 섹스고, 노팅은 달콤한 여운이다ㅡ혹은, 브루스와의 섹스에서는, 정신을 잃을 것 같은 짧고 강렬한 쾌감이던가. 지금 이건 뭔가 다른 것이었다. 그의 노팅은 절대로, 절대로 이렇게까지 길게 지속된 적이 없었다. 그는 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 큰소리로 울부짖었다.

“할,” 브루스가 신음했고, 그 목소리의 미세한 떨림이 그도 그걸 느끼고 있음을 말해줬다ㅡ그도 그걸 겪고 있음을 말해줬다.

“무슨ㅡ이게 뭐지,” 할이 그의 귓가에 속삭였다.

“나도 몰라. 씨발ㅡ멈추지 마. 멈추지ㅡ멈추지 마.”

“멈추지 않을 거야 baby, 절대로 멈추지 않을 거야, _아아아아_ ㅡ씨발 너 정말 끝내줘.” 그들은 그저 끙끙거리며 서로의 목덜미에 대고 숨을 헐떡였고, 그 감각에 전율하고 있었다. 할은 그의 노트knot가 가라앉기까지 20분이 걸린 것인지, 한 시간이 걸린 것인지 알 수 없었지만, 그의 정신은 완전히 날아가버렸다. 섹스 후에 그들은 잠들었고, 그대로 기절했다ㅡ아니, 할은 그들에게 일어난 일이 전자가 아니라 후자라는 것을 제법 확신한다. 그는 그의 머리카락을 다정하게 매만지는 손가락과, 턱을 파고들며 입을 맞추는 브루스를 깨닫고 잠에서 깼다.

“널 정말 빌어먹게 많이 사랑해,” 할이 웅얼거렸고, 그의 머리카락에 감긴 브루스의 손가락들은 그에게 입을 맞추며 파고드는 입술로 바뀌었다.

“Sweetheart,” 브루스가 속삭였고, 그의 목소리가 모든 것을 뒤집었다ㅡ할의 온 심장을 뒤집었다, 사실, 그의 온 인생을.

일분쯤 후에, 할은 자신이 여전히 발기해있다는 것을 알아차리기 시작했다. 그 문제에 관해서라면, 브루스도 마찬가지였다. “음,” 할이 말했다.

“그래, 흥미롭군,” 브루스가 말했다.

“그렇게 표현할 수도 있겠지.” 할은 몸을 약간 뒤척였는데, 왜냐하면 브루스가 거의 그의 위에서 잠들었었기 때문이다ㅡ그건 절대로 편안하지 않았다. 알파들은 잠들 때 그들의 메이트를 꽁꽁 감싸는 경향이 있고, 그건 좋다, 아주 감동적이다, 하지만 그렇다고 숨쉬기를 포기할 수는 없었다. 그는 힘겹게 브루스에게서 벗어나 몸을 굴렸고, 트레이에 팔을 뻗어 입에 음식을 좀 채워 넣었다. 음식 트레이는 이제 들짐승의 뼈처럼 보였다ㅡ그들은 이미 한참 전부터 도구 없이 맨손으로 뜯어먹었으니 말이다.

브루스가 뒤에서 그를 껴안으려 하고 있었다. “자, 샌드위치 좀 먹어,” 할이 등 뒤로 하나를 내밀며 말했다.

“너를 더 원해,” 브루스가 할의 등 이곳 저곳에 입을 맞추며 말했다. 그는 할에게 몸을 꽉 붙였고, 할은 커다란 고깃덩어리를 한 가득 입에 넣었고, 물을 마시고, 그리고는 몸을 돌렸다.

“좋아 난 준비됐어, 이리와,” 그가 말하자, 브루스가 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 할도 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그들은 입을 맞췄다ㅡ할은 아까 느꼈던 똑같은 현기증을 느꼈다.

물론 한참 시간이 지난 후에, 할은 그들에게 일어난 일이 러트였다는 것을 깨달을 만큼의 조사를 했다. 러트가 뭔지 몰랐던 것은 아니다. 알파들은 그들의 오메가 메이트가 히트 상태에 들어가면 러트가 온다. 아름답고 복잡한 호르몬의 상호작용으로, 알파들은 그들의 오메가에게 좀 더 확장된 성적 활동을 제공할 수 있도록 반응하는 것이다ㅡ오메가가 필요로 하는 훨씬 긴 노팅까지. 그가 배웠던 것이 완전히 틀린 것은 아니었다; 그보다는 반만 진실이라고 하는 것이 맞겠다. 왜냐하면 그들이 겪은 것이 러트가 아니라면, 그게 대체 뭐였는지 알 수 없었기 때문이다. 그들은 서로의 몸에 반응했었다. 게다가, 아무도 그에게 러트 때 사정하는 것이 어떤 기분인지 알려주지 않았었다ㅡ여태껏 경험했던 모든 오르가즘을 날려버릴 것이라고, 노트knot가 부푼 성기에서 정액과 점액이 떨어지는 것을 지켜보며 울부짖게 될 거라고, 제발 그만 끝내달라고 비는 동시에 영원히, 영원히 끝나지 않게 해달라고 빌게 될 것이라고 말이다.

그들에겐 충분하지가 않았다, 서로를 만지는 것이 충분하지가 않았다. 그의 혈관이 불타는 것만 같았고, 그가 사정을 할 때마다 쾌감은 점점 더 강렬해졌다. 며칠이 지난 것처럼 느껴졌고, 그게 사실이라는 것을 알았다ㅡ적어도, 음식 트레이가 계속 바뀌었으니 말이다. 어떻게 알프레드가 러트 상태의 알파들에게 어떤 음식이 필요한지 정확히 알고 있는지는 생각하고 싶지 않았지만, 매번 음식 트레이에 올려진 갈수록 덜 익혀져 핏기가 보이는 고기조각은 점점 더 훌륭해지기만 했다. 그들은 오직 서로의 손가락으로만 음식을 받아먹었고, 서로의 입 속에 든 것만을 핥았다. 그리고 _사랑해 사랑해 사랑해_ 가 그들이 들이마시는 모든 숨결이었다; 할은 그들이 그걸 소리 내 말하고 있는 것인지, 아니면 더 이상 의사소통에 어떤 말도 필요 없게 된 것인지 알 수 없었다.

그들은 몇 시간을 섹스했다. 할에게 그 날들의 기억은 그다지 분명하지 않았다. 그 중에는 몇 년이 지난 후에도, 너무나 날카롭고 또렷해서 그걸 떠올리면 그가 어디에 있든 간에 지금도 그 자리에 있는 것만 같은 기억들도 있다. 그럼에도 몇 시간이ㅡ혹은 며칠이?ㅡ불분명했다. 호르몬과 욕구의 안개에 길을 잃었다. 그러나 어떤 기억들은 분명 다른 기억들보다 또렷했다.

“네가 나한테 노팅하길 바라.” 그가 말했고, 브루스가 할의 이마를 덮은 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다.

“안전하지 않아, sweetheart.”

“그래, 나도 알아. 하지만 지금은, 응? 그니까, 만약 우리가 그걸 할 수 있는 때가 있다면, 지금이 바로 그 순간일거야. 어서, 러트 중이라는 걸 너도 알고 있잖아, 지금은 가능하다는 걸 알잖아. 네 노트knot를 줘, 난 받을 수 있어.”

브루스의 표정은 미심쩍었지만, 할은 그가 흔들리는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 할은 최후의 일격을 날렸다. “제발, baby,” 그는 속삭였다.

브루스는 그의 몸을 풀어주는 내내 정말로 조심스러웠다. 할이 사실상 눈물로 흐느낄 때까지 그를 핥고 빨았다. 할은 편안했고, 그저 휩쓸리려고 노력했다ㅡ브루스가 먼저 사정하게 하고, 자신의 성욕은 좀 더 느릿하게 쌓이도록 했다. 브루스가 조심스럽게 그의 안으로 들어왔다. 그리고는 그 굵은 노트knot가 내벽을 누르기 시작했고, 할이 거기에 터져버릴 거라고 느껴질 때까지 점점 더 압박해왔다. 브루스가 계속 그의 성기를 만져주고 있었다ㅡ그저 느릿하고 꾸준하게 마사지했고, 흘러 넘치는 쾌감은 빌어먹게 좋았다.

“어서, 그래,” 할이 잇새로 쉿 소리를 냈고, 그의 내벽을 늘이는 그 주먹 같은 노트knot에 허리를 움직였다. “씨발 나 싸야 돼.”

“쉬이이, 아직 안돼,” 브루스가 속삭였다.

“씨발, 지금 당장, baby, 난ㅡ”

“기다려.” 할은 기다려야 했다, 절정의 직전에서 브루스의 노팅의 그 긴 시간을 견뎌야 했다. 하지만 그는 너무나 싸고 싶었다. 브루스가 그의 손목을 단단히 쥐고 그가 스스로를 만질 수 없게 했다. 할은 그 감질나는 압박감에 완전히 빠졌다ㅡ거의 지나치기까지 했다, 너무 지나쳤다, 절정의 바로 코앞에서. 그는 그 노트knot를 할 수 있는 한 깊이 담으려 했지만, 그에겐 윤활제가 되어줄 어떤 자연적인 액도 없었고, 더 이상 들어올 공간도 없었다. “씨발,” 그는 몸부림을 치며 말했다. “나ㅡ난 더이상은ㅡ”

그리고는 브루스의 손이, 아주 천천히 그의 노트knot를 문지르며, 바로 _거기를_ 만져줬고, 그는 울부짖으며 사정했다ㅡ그 믿어지지 않는 노트knot가 그의 몸에서 더 많은 정액을 밀어내면서 긴 정액의 줄기가 이어졌고, 계속, 계속 흘렀다. 그는 언제 브루스의 노트knot가 빠져나간 것인지도 알지 못했다. 할은 베개에 쓰러져 호흡을 가다듬으려고 애썼다. 브루스의 혀가 그의 노트knot에 닿았을 때 그는 다시 한번 울부짖었다.

“씨발 나 못하겠어,” 그는 흐느꼈다. 그건 너무 좋았다, 너무 지나쳤다, 절대로 충분하지 않았다. 그의 노트knot를 빨아올리는 브루스의 혀는 그가 한번도 느껴보지 못한 것이었다. 그에게서 뿜어져 나온 점액이 브루스의 뺨과 머리카락에 온통 흘러, 그의 얼굴을 젖게 했다. 할은 그를 거칠게 끌어당겨 그의 맛을 좀 더 느꼈다ㅡ그의 입술을 브루스의 머리카락과 얼굴과 온 피부에 묻었다.

“좋았어?” 브루스가 속삭였고, 할은 그저 그를 더 가까이 당기며 그를 난파시키는 감정의 폭풍에 전율하지 않으려고 노력했다. 브루스가 그를 더 세게 끌어안았고, 할은 브루스의 안에서 그와 같은 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그게 바로 계속 할을 붙들어주는 것이었다. 자신만이 아니라는 것ㅡ그가 느끼는 모든 감정을, 브루스 또한 느끼고 있었다.

결국에 그들은 샤워를 해야 했다ㅡ어떻게 묘사할 수도 없을 만큼 정액과 점액과 땀과 피와 고기즙이 그들을 겹겹이 덮고 있었기 때문이다. 그 냄새는 정말로 끝내줬다ㅡ할은 브루스가 물에 들어가지 않기를 바랄 정도였다. 그들은 그저 그 굉장한 샤워기 아래에 서서, 서로를 감싸고, 물이 그들의 몸을 타고 흘러내리게 내버려뒀다.

“나 네 화장실이랑 사랑에 빠졌어,” 할이 말했다.

“너만 원한다면 네 화장실이 될 거야,” 브루스가 말했고, 할은 아무런 대답도 하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 그 말이 이후의 일을 생각하게 만들었기 때문이다ㅡ러트의 마법 같은 기간 이후의 세상. 브루스가 할이 이곳 저택에서 그와 함께 살기를 기대하는 걸까? 할은 그들의 뒤엉킨 팔다리를 풀고, 여전히 브루스의 손을 붙든 채로 벽에 몸을 기댔다.

“내가 다 망친 거야?” 그는 브루스의 눈을 들여다보며 말했다. 브루스는 그가 무슨 말을 하는 것인지 알 것이다. 그가 틀렸던 것일까? 여기에 와서 이런 식으로 그들의 본딩을 완성시킨 것이? 브루스는 그를 조금도 거부할 수 없는 상태였다. 브루스가 그를 원하지 않았을지라도 그를 밀어낼 수 없었을 것이다. 그리고 이제ㅡ이제 상황은 명백했다. 그들은 이제 본딩했다, 메이팅을 했다. 브루스가 어떤 혈액검사를 하든 그 답을 보여줄 것이다, 할은 알고 있다. 이건 영원한 것이다. 되돌릴 수 없다. 그리고 그는 브루스에게 선택할 기회를 주지 않았었다. 할이 선택한 것이었다ㅡ브루스의 몫까지. 그는 본능에 따라 브루스의 대답을 추측했었다. 하지만 그 본능이 과연 옳았던 것일까.

브루스가 맞잡은 그들의 손을 들어 자신의 뺨에 갖다 댔다. 물이 그의 머리카락을, 눈썹을, 그들의 함께 얽힌 손가락들을 타고 흘러내렸다. 그의 눈은 할의 눈을 향해있고, 그대로 머물렀다. 할은 대답을 들었다.

“이제 뭘 해야 할지 모르겠어,” 할이 말했다.

“비누,”가 브루스의 대답이었다.

“무슨 말인지 알잖아.”

“알아. 그리고 나도 모르는 건 마찬가지야. 앞으로 배워나가는 것이 그렇게 불가능한 일이야?”

할은 그 말을 고심했다. “네가 답을 알고 있을 줄 알았는데. 넌 게이에 관한 모든 것들을 알고 있잖아, 왜 이건 몰라?”

“너 정말로 게이학 온라인 학위가 있다고 생각하는군, 안 그래?”

“내 말은, 그게 빌어먹게 당연하잖아. 게다가, 도대체 언제부터 네가 Mr. _순간을 살아가자_ 가 된 건데?”

“어쩌겠어, 네가 나한테 영감을 주는걸. 넌 절대로 네가 무슨 짓거리를 하고 있는지 아는 것 같아 보이지 않는데, 어째서인지 일이 다 괜찮게 풀리잖아.”

“있지, 그 점에 관해서 할 말이 좀 많은데, 못하겠어. 이리와.”

물을 맞으며 입을 맞추는 것은 심지어 더 좋았다ㅡ다만 끝에 가서는 샤워 중의 섹스 때문에 결국 또 샤워를 해야 했다는 것만 제외하면. 그러나 마른 땅에서의 섹스는 그보다도 더 좋았고, 그들은 침대 위로 쓰러졌다. 할은 그의 중심이 다시 동요하는 것을, 욕구의 끈질긴 실을 느낄 수 있었다. 이번엔 그가 브루스의 안에 노팅을 했고, 그건 안개에 가린 또 다른 커다란 기억이었다ㅡ그 쾌감이 눈도 뜰 수 없을 정도였기 때문이다. 그가 해야 하는 유일한 일이 사정뿐이라는 게 다행이었다. 왜냐하면 이 시점에서 그가 할 수 있는 일은 그것뿐이었기 때문이다. 그러나 그의 아래에서 몸부림치는 브루스를 느끼는 것은, 노트knot가 그를 늘이고 채우는 표현할 수 없는 감각에 신음하는 브루스를 듣는 것은…절대로 있을 것 같지 않은 그 상황ㅡ그것에 비하면 자신의 쾌감은 아무것도 아니었다.

“할,” 브루스가 끙끙거렸다. “오 씨발, _할_ ㅡ”

“그래, 바로 그거야, baby, 허리를 흔들어 봐, 그게 네가 나한테 하고 있는 거야, 느껴져? 그게 기분 좋아?”

“넌ㅡ말이ㅡ너무 많아.”

할은 그의 목덜미에서 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그를 깨물었다. 그리고는 브루스가 그의 목에 닿으려고 그와 레슬링을 벌였고, 그들은 구르고, 할퀴고 깨물고 찢었고, 그리고 오 제발, 제발 아직 사정하지 마 브루스, 그의 노트knot가 구멍에서 이렇게 뜨겁게 꽉 조이는 것은 정말로 좋았다. 그리고 그는 이제, 정말로 이제ㅡ그의 노트knot가 이완하고 있다는 첫 번째 조짐을 느낄 수 있는 바로 그 순간에 있었다. 그는 손가락으로 브루스의 귀두 바로 아래를 문질렀다ㅡ그를 몰아붙일 수 있는 바로 그 지점을. 그리고는 브루스의 아름다운 몸이 깊게 휘며 경련했고, 할의 노트knot가 마지막으로 고동치며 그의 안에 축축한 점액을 뿜는 동시에 사정했다.

“너무 좋아 너무 좋아 너무 좋아,” 브루스가 헐떡였고, 아 제발 브루스가 씨발 정신이 날아갈 것 같이 사정할 때 내는 목소리를 제가 영원히 기억할 수 있게 해주세요.

“흐으,” 할은 브루스의 안에 마지막으로 한번 더 그의 노트knot 문지르며 신음했다ㅡ마지막 허릿짓으로 브루스의 호흡을 흐트러트렸다.

그는 브루스가 그를 위해 해줬던 것을 그대로 했다ㅡ몸을 빼내고 브루스의 노팅이 시작될 때 그걸 그의 입에 담았다. 브루스의 노팅은 영원처럼 이어졌고, 할은 그저 그를 씻겼다ㅡ그에게 혀를 문지르고 그를 빨고 그를 삼켰다.

“핫도그질,” 그들이 정말이지 또 한번 샤워가 필요할 만큼 어마어마한 점액과 정액으로 흠뻑 젖은 침대에 드러누웠을 때, 할이 선언했다.

브루스가 고개를 돌려 그를 쳐다봤다. “뭐라고?”

“핫도그질. 그렇게 불러야 돼. 그니까, 이런 식으로 서로의 노트knot를 삼키는 것 말이야. 이로써 내가 그것을 핫도그라고 명명한다.”

브루스의 눈이 다시 질끈 감겼다. “나 모든 것을 후회해.”

할은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “뭐, 우리가 앞으로 나아가면서 만들어가는 거라고 네가 그랬잖아. 내 생각엔 우리가 이런저런 섹스 명칭들을 생각해내야 할 것 같아.” 그는 시트의 귀퉁이로 머리카락을 닦아냈다. 브루스의 점액 대부분이 거기로 뿜어졌었다. 그는 엉망진창인 침대를 둘러봤다. 이건 거대한 침대였지만, 정말 수상하리만치 둥지처럼 보이기 시작했다. 이 난장이 전혀 역겹게 느껴지지 않아서 조금 걱정스러울 정도였다. “너도 알겠지만, 우린 한번씩 시트를 갈아야 할거라고,” 그는 말했다.

“음.” 브루스의 눈은 여전히 감겨있었다. “알프레드한테 와서 대충 치워달라고 할 수 있어, 네가 원한다면.”

“뭐, 그니까…여기에?”

“그래, 여기에, 이 머저리야. 그렇지 않으면 어떻게 치워줄 수 있겠어?”

“뭐 내가 알프레드를 보기 조금 민망하다는 걸 좀 이해해주는 게 어때, 그니까, 우리의…이것.”

“지난 삼일 동안 알프레드는 우리한테 음식을 갖다줬어ㅡ설마 그걸 알아채지 못하기라도 한 거야? 게다가, 저 탁자에 놓인 깨끗한 수건들은 네가 잠든 새에 섹스 요정들이 나타나 갖다 놓기라도 한 줄 알았어?”

“만약 네가 이 집에 섹스 요정들이 있다고 말해주면, 난 100퍼센트 완전히 널 믿을 거야. 내 말은, 넌 네 지하실에 티라노사우르스를 갖고 있잖아. 네가 여기에 또 무슨 빌어먹을 것을 숨기고 있는지 누가 알겠어?”

브루스가 팔꿈치로 상체를 일으켜 그를 살폈다. “둘러봐도 돼,” 그가 말했다.

“뭐, 그게…지금?”

“왜 안되겠어? 구경시켜줄게. 그 전에 옷부터 챙겨 입는 게 좋겠지만.”

할은 침묵했다. 저 문 반대편에서 그들을 기다리고 있는 세상은 브루스의 팩pack으로 시작한다ㅡ그들 중 적어도 한 명은 그를 싫어하고 적어도 한 명은 정말로 그를 죽이려고 했었다. 사실, 그를 죽이려고 모의했다는 게 좀 더 정확할 것이다. 왜냐하면 그는 제이슨이 그걸 딕과 먼저 상의했을 거라고 꽤 확신하기 때문이다. 그는 자신과 브루스가 이 방에 영원히 머물 수 있기를 바랐다. “내가 또 제이슨과 싸워야 할거라고 생각해?” 그는 물었다.

“거의 무조건. 난 한 달에 두세 번 꼴로 그 애랑 싸운다고.”

“네가 방금 농담한 거라고 생각할게.”

브루스의 손이 그의 손을 찾았고, 이제 그들은 손을 맞잡은 채 서로를 마주보고 있었다. 진실은, 할은 러트가 서서히 사그라지는 것을 느끼기 시작했다. 브루스도 그걸 느낄 수 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 그게 싫지는 않았다. 그는 좀 더 또렷하게 생각할 수 있었고, 모든 호흡 하나하나에 그의 고환이 고동치는 것을 느끼지 않고도 숨을 쉴 수 있었다. 이런 러트가 또 일어나기나 할지, 아니면 주기적으로 일어나게 될지 궁금해졌다. 브루스가 앞으로 배워나가자고 말한 게 바로 이런 것일 테다. 그리고 여전히 저 단단하고 따뜻한 손이 그의 손을 잡고 있고 견고한 닻이 되어 준다.

그건 기분 좋게 느껴졌다. 기분 좋게 느껴진 것 이상이었다. 그건 정상으로 느껴졌다.

“널 사랑해,” 브루스가 말했다. “그리고 이건 핫도그질이 아니야.”

“아직은 그렇지,” 할이 그의 메이트를 더 꽉 끌어당기며 말했다. 세상이 적어도 몇 분 정도는 더 기다려줄 수 있을 것이다.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

“할,” 배리가 아파트 문을 붙든 채 명백하게 깜짝 놀라 말했다. “어이 친구, 무슨 일이야? 괜찮은 거야?”

“그래, 난 괜찮아. 완전 좋아. 하지만 맥주를 거절하진 않을게.”

“물론이지, 잠깐만. 어서 들어와. 맥주 얘기 잘 꺼냈어, 운 좋은 줄 알라고ㅡ와서 이것 좀 봐봐. 아이리스의 사촌이 소형 양조장을 열었는데 우리한테 예술적인 맥주 한 박스를 선물했거든, 이것 좀 봐.” 배리가 카운터 아래에서 커다란 박스를 꺼냈다. 거기에서 호리호리한 갈색 병을 빼내 뚜껑을 따고는 자랑스럽게 할에게 내밀었다. 할은 미심쩍게 코를 킁킁거렸다.

“냄새가 왜이래?”

“오! 맞아, 이 병들은 티트리 오일이 주입됐거든. 후각적으로도 가치를 높이기 위해서라나. 얼른, 마셔보라고.”

할은 눈을 굴렸다. “어쨌든,” 그는 말했다. “너한테 들러서 내가 살아있다는 걸 알려줘야 할 것 같았지. 지난번 네가 찾아왔을 때, 내가 그다지 살아있지 않았었잖아.”

“그래,” 배리가 얼굴을 찡그리며 말했다. “장난 아니었지. 할, 농담 아니고 너 때문에 정말 빌어먹게 무서웠다고. 그리고는 또 몇 주 동안 널 보지 못했고, 넌 전화도 받지 않았어ㅡ네가 그대로 잠수라도 탄 것 같았다고. 달리 어떻게 생각해야 할 지 몰랐어. 할, 정말 진심으로. 너 괜찮은 거야?”

할은 그의 역겨운 맥주를 음미했다. “그래,” 그는 말했다. “난 괜찮아. 사실, 괜찮은 것 이상이야. 아마도 내 인생에서 최고로 괜찮은 것 같아.”

“어우 친구, 그 말을 들으니 정말 좋다. 그래 보여. 넌…좋아 보여, 정말로. 앓아 눕는 게 네 성미에 좀 맞는 모양이네.”

“나 결혼했어,” 할이 말했고, 배리가 그의 오일-함유된 밍밍한 거름 같은 맥주를 카운터에 온통 뿜었다. 그는 기침을 하기 시작했다.

“네가 _뭐_?” 그는 목이 메어 간신히 말했고, 할은 씩 웃었다ㅡ이건 그가 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 더 재미있었다.

“나 결혼했어,” 그는 말했다. “아니면 적어도, 그니까, 본딩했어. 우리한테 허용되는 것 중 가장 결혼에 가까운 것이지.”

“할,” 배리가 입가를 닦으며 말했다. “믿기지가 않는ㅡ미안, 내가 좀 충격을 받아서 말이야. 내가 하려는 말은, 그건 진짜 빌어먹게 끝내준다. 축하해, 친구. 내가 이런 날을 보게 될 줄은 몰랐는데. 그니까, 말 그대로 말이야. 결혼식이랑 뭐 다른 것들도 다 하는 거지? 제발 내가 너한테 새 모이를 던질 수 있을 거라고 말해줘.”

“아니, 우린ㅡ잠깐만, 새 모이? 나한테 왜 새 모이를 던지는데?”

“왜냐하면 그게 사람들이 하는 일이니까ㅡ결혼식 후에 말이야. 결혼식에 가본 적 없어?”

“난 사람들이 쌀을 던지는 줄 알았는데.”

“오.” 배리가 점잖게 고개를 끄덕였다. “그래, 원래는 그랬었어, 하지만 쌀이 사실 새들한테 정말로 안 좋다고 하더라고. 새들이 쌀 알갱이를 주워먹으면, 그게 뱃속에서 부풀거나 목에 걸려 죽는 거지. 꽤 비극적이라고. 그러니까, 얼른 좀, 넌 식을 올려야 된다고! 내가 널 자랑스럽게 해줄 수 있어, 친구, 내가 진짜 끝내주는 들러리 연설을 준비할 수 있다고. 만약ㅡ그니까, 네가 들러리로 올리를 생각하는 게 아니라면…만약 그런 거라면 난 물론ㅡ”

“바Bar. 당연히 네가 내 들러리지. 다만, 식은 없을 거야. 그럴 수 없거든. 사실, 법적으로 불가능해.”

배리는 침묵했다. 할은 배리에게서 시선을 떼지 않은 채, 형편없는 맥주를 좀 더 마셨다. 저 잘생긴 숨김없는 얼굴에 스치는 모든 것을 보지 않을 수 없었다. “불가능하다고,” 배리가 말했다. “네 말은…그가 알파라는 거구나.”

“그래,” 할이 말했다. “네 말이 맞아.”

배리가 그를 응시했다. 할이 맥주를 내려놨다. “잠깐만,” 그는 말했다, “왜 ‘그’라는 거야?”

“네가 그렇게 말했었잖아. 지난번 워치타워에서 다이나와ㅡ그때 넌 네가 다른 알파 남자와 잤었다고 말했어. 그래서 뭐, 내가 좀 성급하게 멋대로 생각했는지도 모르지만, 난ㅡ내가 틀린 거야? 그가…그 사람이 맞아?”

“그래,” 할이 말했다, “그 사람이야.”

“빌어먹을 신이시여,” 배리가 말했다. 두 남자는 말없이 각자의 맥주병을 바라보고 있었다. 그리고 할이 여기서 정말로 뭘 기대했던 걸까? 배리의 반응이 어쩐지 이것과는 좀 다를 거라고 생각했던 걸까? 그는 사실 인정을 기대하진 않았었다. 누구도 파티를 열어주지 않을 거라는 것을 알고 있었다. 하지만 그는 이 얼어붙고 껄끄러운 침묵에는 마음의 준비가 되어있지 않았었다, 이ㅡ

“와우,” 배리가 말했고, 그의 얼굴이 환한 웃음으로 부서졌다. “축하해, 친구. 진심으로. 내가 하루 종일 들은 얘기 중 가장 멋진 소식이다.”

“그…래?”

“빌어먹을 당연하지. 장난하는 거야? 할 조던이, 메이팅을 하고 정착했다고? 이제 뭐가 남았지? 지구와 명왕성의 충돌? 그러니까 얼른, 앉아서 다 털어놓으라고, 처음부터 끝까지. 난 전부 듣고 싶어.”

“너 진심이구나,” 할이 말했다. 그는 그걸 받아들이는데 조금 어려움을 겪고 있었다.

“당연히 진심이지! 그래서, 또 누가 아는데?”

“아…그렇게 긴 목록은 아니야. 지금까지는, 그냥…그냥 너.”

“잠깐만…진짜로? 오 친구, 그건 더 끝내준다. 좋아, 그 남자에 대해 말해봐. 어떤 사람이야?”

“어어어…” 그는 이런 질문에 좀 더 제대로 준비를 했어야 했는지도 모른다ㅡ사실 전혀 준비하지 않았었다. 그의 머릿속에 커밍아웃 이후의 상황은 없었고, 자신이 여기 앉아서 배리에게 이야기를 하게 될 거라고는 생각도 못했었다ㅡ그니까, 브루스에 대해 말이다.

“글쎄,” 할은 생각해내려 애쓰며 말했다. “그는, 아, 그는…아주 특별해…아…젠장, 그를 어떻게 묘사해야 할지 전혀 모르겠네. 나한텐 일종의 새로운 분야라고나 할까. 좋아, 그는, 뭐, 그는 키가 커.”

배리가 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “키가 크다고.”

“그리고 그는…검은 머리카락이야.”

“할. 너 지금 전부 꾸며대고 있는 거야?”

“뭐라고? 아니야! 맹세하는데 진짜라고, 알았어, 난 그냥ㅡ이런걸 잘 못해. 그는, 좋아, 그는 좋은 사람이야. 그니까, 내가 아는 사람 중 가장 최고일지도. 그 정도로 좋은 사람이야.”

“알았어,” 배리가 격려하듯 말했다.

“그리고…그리고 그는 다른 사람들을 돕는 일에 인생 전부를 바쳤어. 말 그대로 그의 인생 전부를.”

“그럼 그가 그린랜턴 일에 관해 다 알고 있는 모양이네?”

“오 완전히. 그냥 알고 있는 것 이상이야. 사실 그는ㅡ뭐, 그가 하는 일도 그다지 다르지 않거든. 내 말은, 물론 덜 영웅적이긴 하지. 하지만 그는 우리와 같은 일을 해. 그리고 그는 나처럼 조종사이기도 하니까, 우린 공통점이 있는 셈이지. 그리고 그는…” 눈앞의 브루스를 보며, 할의 목소리가 잦아들었다.

“그는 네가 만날 수 있는 어느 누구와도 달라. 그는 빌어먹게 뛰어나지, 말하자면 끝도 없을 거야. 하지만 그가 그 뛰어남으로 하고 싶어하는 일은 오직 사람들을 돕는 것뿐이야. 사실 그는 사람들하고 그다지 잘 어울리지도 못하는데 말이야. 그니까, 넌 그의 곁에 있으면서도 그가 정말 어떤 사람인지는 절대로 알지 못할 거야. 많은 사람들이 자기가 그를 알고 있다고 생각하지만, 사실은 그렇지 않아. 일종의 미스테리라고나 할까.”

배리가 큰소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “키가 크고, 검은 머리카락에 사회성 문제가 있는 미스테리한 사람? 그렇게 쳐다보지마, 할, 네가 결혼한 사람이 배트맨이라도 되는 줄 알았잖아.”

“뭐? 그렇지 않아!”

배리가 그를 묘하게 쳐다봤다. “해럴드,” 그가 말했다.

“아니야, 난 그저ㅡ네가 왜 그런 말을 했는지 모르겠네. 난 배트맨 얘기는 꺼내지도 않았다고. 내가 좋아하지도 않는 배트맨 말이지.”

“오 이럴수가,” 배리가 부드럽게 말했다. “너 브루스와 결혼했구나.”

“아니야!” 할이 외쳤다. 그는 머리카락을 마구 움켜쥐었다. “아니야, 그렇지 않다고. 내 남자의 이름은…엘런이야. 그의 이름은 엘런이야.”

“그건 내 성이잖아. 네가 그냥 지금 날 보고 있어서 그렇게 말한 거잖아.”

“아, 그게, 아니, 철자가 달라. 넌 앨런이고, 그는 철자에 ㅐ가 아니라 ㅔ를 사용하거든. 네 이름과는 완벽하게 다르지.”

“해럴드 조던, 넌 모든 알려진 다중우주에서 가장 형편없고 한심한 거짓말쟁이야. 초등학교 3학년짜리도 지금 널 보면 민망해할 거라고.”

할은 양손에 얼굴을 파묻었다. “씨발,” 그는 희미하게 중얼거렸다.

“네가 브루스와 결혼했다고,” 배리가 말했다. “빌어먹을. 어떻게 내가…어떻게 내가 그걸 몰랐을 수가 있지? 왜냐하면 신이시여. 신이시여. 할. 그건…세상에, 그건 너무 말이 되잖아. 너무 말이 돼서 겁이 날 지경이라고, 그게 얼마나 말이 되는지 말이야.”

“그래?”

“그래, 정말로. 그래서 네가ㅡ넌 그때 _브루스를_ 말한 거였어. 그는…와우. 그냥 와우. 할, 난 심지어ㅡ좋아, 미안해, 약속하는데 이제부터 제대로 된 문장을 말하도록 할게.”

“배리. 이러려고 여기 온 게 아니었어. 난 내 얘기를 하러 온 거라고ㅡ내 친구에게 나를 솔직히 밝히러 온 거지, 그를 아웃팅하려던 게 아니었다고. 네가 그걸 이해해주길 바라.”

“할. 날 믿지 못하는 거야? 내가 어떤 상황에서라도 절대로, 절대로 어떤 말로도 너희 두 사람을…” 그는 미소를 짓기 시작했다. “너희 두 사람. 이봐 친구, 이렇게 말하려니까 정말 이상하다. 그리고…좋다.”

“그래?”

“할. 내가 널 어떻게 생각하는지 알고 있잖아. 하지만 난 언제나 브루스를 사랑했었고, 그리고 그래, 너희 두 사람이 언제나 서로를 못 잡아먹어 안달인 게 지난 몇 년 동안 날 괴롭게 했다고ㅡ네가 절대로 그에게 온당하지 못하고, 그가 절대로 네 좋은 점을 봐주지 않는 것 말이야. 그리고 이제 너희 두 사람이ㅡ오 친구, 이건 정말로 일어날 수 있는 최고의 일이야.”

배리가 그를 향해 활짝 웃었다. 정말로 활짝 웃었다. 그니까 얼굴이 다 망가지게, 입 꼬리가 째지도록 말이다. 일어날 수 있는 최고의 일, 배리는 그렇게 말했다. 할의 얼굴은 침통했다. “다른 사람에게 그런 말을 듣는 게 어떤 의미일지 넌 모를 거야,” 그는 말했다.

배리가 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 붙잡았고, 꽉 움켜쥐었다. “저녁 먹으러 와,” 그가 말했다.

“뭐라고?”

“그래, 너랑 브루스. 봐, 너희가 식을 올릴 수 없다는 건 알아. 어쩌면 아무도 너희에 대해 알 수 없을지도 모르지. 하지만 너희 두 사람이 하룻밤 저녁식사를 위해 여기 와서, 나와 아이리스가 너희에게 음식을 대접하고, 그리고 멍청한 케이크를 만들어주고 샴페인을 마시지 못할 이유는 없어ㅡ그냥, 알겠지만, 너희의 행복을 빌어주는 거지.”

할은 뭔가를 말하고 싶었지만, 그럴 수 없었다. “난…먼저 브루스랑 얘기 해 볼게. 우린 사실 사람들한테 알리는 문제는 아직 얘기해보지 않았거든. 그리고 그는ㅡ” 그의 전화기가 요란하게 그의 말을 끊었다. “잠깐만, 미안, 이건 받아야 돼서. 제발 내 전화기 좀 그만 터뜨릴래?” 그는 수화기에 대고 말했다. “가능한 한 빨리 가도록 할게.”

“뭐 진정하라고 GL, 그래서 전화한 거 아니니까,” 제이슨이 느릿느릿 말했다. “디키버드가 우리가 돌리는 스캔에 끼고 싶대. 지난주에 이 마약들의 외계 출처를 추적하는걸 당신이 도와줬다고 말했더니, 자기도 반지로 살펴보고 싶은 게 있다고 하더라고. 당신한테 물어봐야겠다고 생각했지.”

“어우 뭐야, 내가 무슨 타겟사의 간편한 유료 스캐너라도 되는 줄 알아?” 할은 과장되게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그의 짜증은 그저 쇼일 뿐이다, 제이슨도 알고 있다. 할은 딕이 그들의 작은 프로젝트에 합류하고 싶어하는 것에 내심 기뻤다. 그리고 그게 할한테 괜찮을지 제이슨이 확인하기 위해 전화를 걸어줬다는 것도 말이다. 그들은 그날 복도에서의 일에 관해 절대로 이야기하지 않았지만, 제이슨이 그 교훈을 잊은 것은 아니었다.

“친구-가족 할인을 적용해줘,” 제이슨이 말했고, 할은 웃음을 터뜨렸다ㅡ그 말이 웃겨서가 아니라, 자신이 친구와 가족 중 어디에 포함되는지 알고 있기 때문이었다, 제이슨도 그걸 알았다.

“좋아 꼬맹이, 곧 보자고,” 할이 말했고, 전화를 끊었다. 배리가 미소로 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. “그냥 가족 일이야,” 할이 가볍게 말했고, 배리가 다른 손으로 그의 어깨를 찰싹 치고는 그를 세게 끌어안았다.

“알았어, 이제 우리 껴안기까지 하는 거야? 배리, 난 결혼한 거지, 죽을병에 걸린 게 아니라고. 괜찮아, 난ㅡ알았어,” 그는 마주 안아주며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 배리의 포옹은 쉽게 떨쳐낼 수 있는 게 아니고, 그냥 따라주는 것이 최선이다. 그리고는 할은 배리가 브루스도 껴안아줄 계획이라는 것을 깨달았다ㅡ할은 그 장면을 반드시 두 눈으로 볼 것이고, 그것만으로도 이 저녁 파티의 입장료는 가치가 있었다.

“알았어,” 할이 말했다. “이건ㅡ알았어, 우리 아직도 껴안고 있네, 좋아. 그냥 물어보는 건데, 얼마나 껴안고 있어야 돼?”

“네 스케줄 전부 비워놔,” 배리가 그의 어깨에 대고 웅얼거렸고, 할은 온전한 행복으로 쏘아 올려진 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

브루스는 완벽하게 멸균된 것처럼 보이는 문 밖에서, 문고리에 손을 올린 채 서있었다. 이대로 주차장으로 돌아가 차에 올라타서 여기를 떠나는 것은 쉬울 것이다. 아무도 그가 여기에 왔었다는 것을 모를 것이다. 그리고 어쩌면 오늘은 날이 아닐지도 모른다.

그는 간결하게 노크를 하고, 사무실에 들어갔다. 다이나가 책상 건너편에서 놀란 얼굴로 그를 올려다봤다. “브루스,” 그녀가 말했다. 그녀는 불쾌한 것 같지 않았다. “무슨 일 있어? 날 보러 온 거야? 이달 초의 그 학회 이후로 내가 거진 5일동안 핸드폰을 방해 금지 모드로 해놓은 게 분명하니까, 내가 얼마나 전화를 놓쳤을지는ㅡ”

“아니,” 그는 말했다. “전화하지 않았었어. 잠깐 시간이 될까?”

“물론이지,” 그녀가 말했다. 그녀는 천부적인 상담 전문가답게 호기심을 숨긴 채, 편안한 의자를 향해 손짓했다. 그는 대신에 서있기를 선택했고, 창가로 걸어가 사무실의 전경을 감상했다.

“내가 생각했던 것보다 사무실이 작군,” 그는 말했다.

“뭐, 아마 내가…더 큰 사무실을 가질 수 있을 만큼 이 일을 유지할 시간이 있는 건 아니니까.”

“그렇겠지.” 그는 건너편 주차장에서 시멘트 혼합기가 느리게 굴러가는 것을 발견했다. 형편없는 경관이었다. “필요 이상으로 네 시간을 뺏진 않을 거야,” 그는 말했다. “일부러 네 업무 시간이 끝나갈 때 왔어ㅡ그게 나한테도 덜 불편할 것 같았거든, 하지만 네 시간이 내 시간만큼이나 값지다는 것을 알아. 저녁 시간까지 붙들지 않겠다고 약속하지.”

“브루스. 부디 네가 원하는 만큼 머무르도록 해. 오늘은 올리버가 저녁 담당이니까, 그 테이크-아웃 음식들은 분명 기다릴 수 있을 거라고 확신해. 서있어도 정말 괜찮겠어?”

“그래. 부탁 하나만 해도 될까.”

“좋아. 물론이지.”

“날 얼마나 믿어?”

그건 그녀가 예상했던 질문이 아닌 것이 분명했다. 그녀의 호기심이 더 커질 뿐이었다. “브루스. 네가 그걸 물어야 할 필요가 있다고 생각했다니 믿을 수가 없다.”

“맹세하는데, 중요한 문제야. 날 얼마나 믿어?”

“내 인생을 걸고,” 그녀가 말했다. “내가 사랑하는 모든 사람들의 인생을 걸고. 어쩌면 내가 아는 그 누구보다도 널 가장 믿을 거야.”

그는 고개를 끄덕였다. “그보다 더 믿어줘야 해.”

“그보다 더ㅡ” 그녀가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“네가 너 자신을 믿는 것보다도 더 믿어줘야 해. 그만큼의 신뢰를 말하는 거야. 모두가 너에게 한가지를 말하는데, 내가 그렇지 않다고 말했을 때 네가 느낄 믿음을 말하는 거야. 그럴 때조차도 날 믿어줄 수 있어? 그 모든 증거들에도 불구하고? 적어도 믿으려고 노력할 수는 있을까ㅡ그게 나한테 중요하다면?”

“그래,” 그녀는 망설임 없이 대답했다. “그래, 그럴 거야.”

“고마워,” 그는 말했다. “왜냐하면 그게 바로 내가 부탁할 일이거든. 지금부터 난 네가 정말로 듣기 어려운 이야기를 할거야, 그리고 그건 나에 대한 네 시선을 바꿔 놓을만한 것이지.”

“브루스, 어떤 것도 그렇게 할 수는 없어.”

“지금은 그렇게 생각하겠지. 하지만 이건 간단한 일이 아니야. 내가 앞으로 할 이야기는 네게 단 두 가지 선택지만을 남길 거야. 나를 전적으로 믿고, 네가 세상에 대해 알고 있다고 생각했던 모모든 것을 재정립하는 것. 아니면, 내가 하는 이야기를 믿지 않기로 선택해서, 네가 나에 대해 알고 있다고 생각했던 모든 것을 재정립하는 것.”

“내가 제대로 이해하고 있는 건지 모르겠네.”

“제대로 이해하고 있어,” 그는 말했다. “하지만 누구도 이런 선택들과는 맞닥뜨리고 싶어하지 않지.” 그는 다시 창문과 시멘트 혼합기로 몸을 돌렸다. 어제의 대화가 여전히 그의 머릿속을 가득 채우고 있었다. 사실은, 단 한번도 그의 머릿속에서 나간 적이 없었다. 아마 영원히 그럴 것이다, 그의 남은 인생 동안ㅡ비록 그 자리에서는 아무 말도 하지 않았었지만.

“그건 괜한 위험을 무릅쓴 웃기지도 않는 짓이야,” 그는 할에게 눈살을 찌푸리며 말했었다. 그는 그의 모닝 커피와 함께 거실에 앉아있었고, 할은 사과를 우적우적 씹으며 의자에 기대 서있었다. 어째서 이 남자는 그냥 의자에 단정히 앉을 수 없는 거지? 그는 언제나 거기에 기대 서있거나, 삐딱하게 걸쳐있거나, 약이 모자란 중학생마냥 다리를 벌리고 올라타있다.

“그렇지 않았어,” 할이 그의 사과를 관찰하며 말했다.

“도대체 무슨 생각으로 배리에게 그런 말을 한 거야? 넌 그저 그를 불편한 상황으로 밀어 넣은 것뿐이라고. 배리가 그런 반응을 보인 건 순전히 행운이야. 부탁하는데, 레미제라블의 2막이라도 되는 것마냥 웨인저의 성벽에 서서 무지개 깃발을 흔들지는 말아줬으면 해ㅡ너만 괜찮다면 말이지.”

“그래,” 할이 말했다. “왜냐하면 그건 아무 의미도 없는 짓이니까.”

“아무 의미도,” 브루스는 태블릿으로 주요 뉴스들을 넘기며 신랄하게 말했다.

“왜냐하면 그건 현실에 아무런 영향도 주지 못하고, 사람들을 설득하려고 노력하는 건 그저 시간 낭비일 뿐이니까. 왜냐하면 너에겐 시간을 투자할만한 더 나은 일들이 있으니까.”

“정확해,” 머릿속에 경계 경보가 울렸지만, 브루스는 대답했다. 할과 언쟁할 때마다 매번, 그의 발 아래에서 지각이 기만적으로 뒤집히는 순간이 오고는 한다. 할의 입으로 자신의 완벽하고 합리적인 이유들을 메아리처럼 듣는 것은 어쩐지 그를 긴장시켰다.

“알겠어. 근데 Mr. _난 이 따위 짓에 낭비할 시간이 없어_ , 이거나 한번 생각해보시지. 지난번에, 누군가 그 호모포비아 헛소리들을 지껄여댔을 때 넌 스스로에게 아무래도 상관없다고 말할 수 있었겠지ㅡ왜냐하면 넌 그걸 무시할 수 있고, 너랑은 상관없는 일이고, 어떤 현실감도 없어서 어쩌고 저쩌고.”

브루스는 대답하지 않았다. “혹시나 아직 몰랐을까 봐 말하는데, 여기 뉴스 속보야,” 할이 말했다. “다이나든 다른 누구로부터든 네가 대접받는 그 따끈따끈한 헛소리들? 그건 더 이상 네 이야기가 아니야. 그건 우리의 결혼 이야기야. 그건 우리 이야기야.”

할이 몸을 기울였다. “그리고 이거 알아, 천재 소년? 거기에 관해서라면 넌 시간이 아주 충분해.”

할이 문을 향해 걸으며 쓰레기통에 사과를 명중시켰고, 브루스는 그 자리에 앉아있었다. 그는 알프레드가 새 커피를 들고 나타날 때까지 그 자리에 앉아있었다. “오늘 필요한 일이 있으십니까, sir?” 알프레드가 세심하게 말했다.

“당신은 그에게 동의하겠죠,” 브루스가 말했다.

“무슨 말씀이신지 모르겠습니다만, sir. 누구에게 말입니까?”

“오 아니에요,” 그는 냅킨을 테이블 위로 휙 던지며 말했었다. “난 오늘 사무실에 있을 거에요.”

그는 자신이 할의 웃기지도 않은 주장을 무시할 것이라고 스스로에게 말했다. 그건 터무니없었다. 성가셨다. 지나치게 감정적이었다. 그리고 어째서인지…머릿속에서 떨쳐낼 수가 없었다. 그 말을 뱉은 주인공만큼이나 말이다. 그래서 여기, 대충 24시간쯤 지난 후에, 그는 다이나의 사무실에 서있다.

“누구도 이런 선택지를 원하지 않지,” 그는 다시 한번 말했다. “하지만 그럼에도 그게 네가 맞닥뜨린 선택지야ㅡ너 스스로를 믿을지, 아니면 나를 믿을지 결정하는 것. 왜냐하면 나에 대해 네가 모르는 사실은, 난 게이거든.”

방 안은 완벽하게 정적이었다. 다이나는 조금도 움직이지 않았고, 그녀의 표정은 알 수 없었다. 뭐. 상담 전문가로서 그녀의 능력을 보여주는 또 하나의 증거로군. “부디 아무 말도 하지 마,” 브루스가 말했다. “날 믿어, 그 편이 나한테도 더 편하니까. 그냥 듣기만 해, 아주 잠깐만. 괜찮다면 우린 나중에 이 이야기를 할 수 있을 거야. 아니면, 네가 원한다면 영원히 이 이야기를 꺼내지 않을 수도 있겠지. 오늘 중요한 것은, 네가 듣는 거야.”

그는 다시 창가로 돌아섰다. “네가 믿는 어떤 것들은 사실이 아니야,” 그는 말을 이었다. “나, 그리고 나와 같은 사람들에 대한 이야기들. 네가 그런 것들을 믿는 데에는 괜찮은 이유가 있을 거라고 생각해ㅡ네가 말했다시피, 이 사무실에 찾아와 여기 앉아서 그런 것들을 이야기하는 사람들이 있으니까. 하지만 내가 너한테 믿어달라고 부탁하려는 것은 이 사무실에 찾아오는 스스로를 증오하는, 문제를 겪고 있는 모든 알파 퀴어들, 그 너머에 네가 절대로 볼 수 없는 수많은 다른 퀴어들이 있다는 거야ㅡ메이트와 가족들과 제법 행복한 삶을 살고 있는 퀴어들이. 그리고 그들의 본딩은 네 본딩만큼이나 진실하고 진정한 것이지. 내가 너한테 믿어달라고 부탁하는 건 그거야. 그저 나를 믿어달라는 게 아니야. 난 네가 마음속에 정해놓은 법칙에서 특별한 예외가 되는 것엔 관심 없어. 난 내가 나와 완벽하게 같은 수천, 수만의 사람들 중 하나일 뿐이라고 말하는 거야. 난 이 사무실 밖에 네가 눈곱만큼도 알지 못하는 세계가 존재한다고 말하는 거야ㅡ퀴어 남성들과 여성들, 알파 퀴어 남성들과 여성들이 살아가고 사랑하고 메이팅을 맺고 출근하고 집을 사고 아이들을 키우고 세금을 내는 세계. 자신이 누군지를 말할 때 형질은 아무런 관련이 없는 세계. 사랑에 빠질 때 형질은 아무런 관련이 없는 세계.”

 _그건 우리 이야기야_ , 할이 말했었다. 그건 브루스가 보지 못했던 것이었다. 그 모든 이야기들, 그게 그저 자신을 향한 것이었을 땐 대수롭지 않게 흘리기 쉬웠다. 하지만 그의 메이트를 향한다고? 할을 위해서라면, 그는 맞설 것이다. 그래야만 한다면 홀로 서서, 세상의 중심에 창을 찔러 넣을 것이다. 더 이상 숨지 않을 것이다.

그는 흘깃 그녀를 쳐다봤다ㅡ그녀는 창백한 얼굴로 여전히 꼼짝 않고 그 자리에 앉아있었다. 그녀의 시선은 그에게서 떨어지지 않았다. “그게 내가 부탁하려는 거야,” 그는 부드럽게 말했다. “네 선택이야. 한번 생각해봐. 천천히 시간을 좀 줘봐.”

그는 문을 향해 걸었다. 하지만 멈춰 서서, 다시 몸을 돌렸다. “나도 그 사람들 중 하나야,” 그는 말했다. “그 말을 하는 걸 잊었군. 나에겐 이제 메이트가 있어. 너도 알겠지만, 그런 일이 일어나면 세상을 보는 눈이 달라지지. 네가 준비가 된다면, 네가 할 수 있을 거라고 느껴진다면, 널 내 집에 초대하고 싶어. 우리의 집에. 내가 하려던 말은 그게 다야.”

그가 문고리에 손을 올렸을 때 그녀가 입을 열었다. “브루스,” 그녀가 말했다.

“그래.”

“난…” 그녀는 입술을 핥았다. “오늘 여기에 와줘서 고마워…이 이야기를 해줘서 고마워. 그게, 나와 이 대화를 하는 게 가치 있는 일이라고 생각해줘서 고마워.”

“그렇게 생각하지 않았던 때도 있었지,” 그는 말했다. “그 점에서는, 사과할게.”

“나도,” 그녀가 말했다.

“뭐,” 그는 말했다. “이제 시작이니까.”

희미한 미소가 그녀의 입가를 스쳤다. “그렇지.”

그는 사무실을 걸어나가, 그의 뒤로 조용히 문을 닫았다. 그는 힘찬 걸음으로 길 건너편 주차장을 향했고, 한동안 차에 앉아 생각에 잠겼다. 잠시 후에 그는 누르지 않으려던 전화번호를 눌렀다. 어떤 충동이나 필요 때문이 아니었다; 그런 것은 이미 오래 전에 희미해졌다. 그들이 머저리 같이 본딩의 형성 중간에 그걸 끊으려고 하지 않았더라면, 더 빠르게 사라졌을 것이었다. 그것이 초래한 육체적이고 감정적인 혼동을 그들은 이제서야 헤쳐나가고 있었고, 그러기 전까지 아주 긴 몇 주 동안을 서로의 육체적 존재로부터 조금도 떨어져있지 못했다. 그리고는, 그들은 작은 것에서부터 시작하기로 했었다ㅡ오후 동안만 떨어져있기. 비록 몇 시간 지나지 않아 굶주림과 욕구에 덜덜 떨며 서로의 품 안으로 떨어지고 말았지만. 조금씩 조금씩, 그들은 독립적으로 존재하는 법을 새로이 배웠다. 이제 할은 먼 우주의 임무를 나가는 데에 비교적 약간의 문제만을 겪을 것이다. 앞으로 점점 더 나아질 것이다. 그리고 그 충동이 희미해짐에 따라, 그는 그것이 좀 더 잔잔한 어떤 것으로 대체되는 것을 알아차렸다ㅡ더 강하고 깊고 진실한 어떤 것.

“여어,” 할의 목소리에, 브루스는 눈을 감고 그 온기가 그를 씻어 내리게 내버려뒀다. 어쩌면 그다지 희미해지지도 않은 모양이었다; 어쩌면 그는 메이트의 목소리에 덮쳐지는 이 열기를 영원히 느낄지도 모른다ㅡ할의 목소리, 바로 그 음색에 그의 온 몸이 미약하게 반응하는 것 말이다.

“어디야?” 브루스가 물었다.

“워치타워에서 모니터링 임무. 이제 끝나가. 그 다음 군단에 파일을 보고해야 돼, 그동안 좀 밀렸었거든.”

“’좀’이 얼만큼인데.”

“대충 7주정도? 괜찮을 거야. 군단의 마감기한은 국세청의 마감기한이랑 비슷하거든, 알아? 그다지 중요하지 않다고.”

“조던. 국세청의 마감기한은 중요한 문제야.”

“뭐, 아직까진 날 잡아가지 않고 있잖아. 게다가, 네가 국세청에 대해 뭘 안다고 그래? 네가 세금을 내는 것도 아닌데.”

“뭐라고? 뭐 때문에 내가 세금을 안 낸다고 생각하는 거야?”

“나도 몰라, 부자들은 원래 다 그런 줄 알았지.” 그는 할이 몸을 쭉 펴는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 그의 긴 다리가 아마도 모니터의 콘솔 위에 올려져 있을 것이다ㅡ브루스가 사람들에게 그러지 말라고 천 번은 고함을 질렀던 대로 말이다. 그는 의자가 삐걱이는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. “여긴 꽤 한가로운걸. 그 아래쪽은 좀 어때?”

“흥미로워. 방금 막 다이나를 보고 나왔어.”

“오 그래? 무슨 얘기를 했는데?” 맹세컨대, 그는 이 남자가 해바라기 씨를 씹는 소리까지 들을 수 있었다. 음식. 모니터링 룸에서. 자신이 그저 혼잣말로 규칙들을 떠들어대는 건가? 아무도 기본 규칙에 주의를 기울이지 않는 건가?

“네가 했던 말을 생각해봤지,” 브루스는 퉁명스럽게 말했다. “그리고 네가 옳았어.”

비닐봉지 같은 게 뒤적여지는 소리가 들렸다. “글쎄,” 할이 더 요란해진 오도독오도독 소리 너머로 말했다. “그건 온갖 걸 다 의미할 수 있다고. _난 신과 우주에 대한 내 모든 생각을 바꿨어_ 에서부터, _화장실 휴지의 방향에 관해 네가 옳았다는 것을 인정했어_ 까지. 우리 전에 얘기했었잖아 응? 가끔은 네 머릿속에서 일어나는 일에 관해 좀 더 소리 내서 말할 필요가 있다고, babe.”

브루스는 소리 없는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “이따 밤에 집에 오면 말해줄게,” 그는 말했다. “올 거야?”

“그래, 그래야지. 하지만 좀 늦을지도 몰라.”

“정말 유감이군,” 브루스가 말했다.

할의 목소리가 더 낮고, 부드러워졌다. “내가 일찍 집에 갔으면 좋겠어, baby?”

“그래,” 그는 속삭이듯 말했다. “그래도 돼?”

“언제나,” 할이 중얼거렸고, 그리고는 그들은 한동안 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 때때로 그저 서로의 공기를 숨쉬는 것 역시, 그저 수화기를 통해서일지라도, 통했기 때문이다.

“이따 보지,” 브루스가 말했다.

“그냥 하는 말인데, 이래서 내가 7주나 보고가 밀린 거라고. 네가 날 무책임하다고 여겨서 조만간 엉덩이를 씹어줘야겠다고 생각할까 봐 하는 얘기야.”

“사실, 그게 바로 내가 지금 생각하는 건데 말이지. 밤새도록 말이야.”

“당장 끊어, 이게 대체 무슨 전문가답지 못한 행동이야? 워치타워 통신은 네 개인 포르노 채팅이 아니라고, 웨인. 8시쯤 볼까?”

“괜찮게 들리네. 그리고 할?”

“흠?”

“망할 세금 좀 내.”

마지막으로 들은 것은 할의 웃음소리였다ㅡ크고 길고 깊은, 태양빛 같은 웃음소리. 자신도 모르게 참고 있었던 숨과 같은 모든 긴장을 풀어주는 웃음소리. 그는 자켓 주머니에 폰을 집어넣고 로터스의 엔진에 시동을 걸었다. 여덟 시까지 집에 도착할 수 있을 것이다.

 

 

 


End file.
